When In Doubt, Spy It Out
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: After GG4. Cam returns and the Circle's still after her, but as she starts senior year she discovers her real bloodline, and makes numerous shocking discoveries. Who knew Cam wasn't an only child? And her Dad is nearby? T for cussing & fornication. Z/C.
1. trailer

So I got inspired, yeah. I know I should be finishing up Reunion but I wanted an opinion on this so here it goes...

Drumroll...

**Cameron Morgan runs away from Gallagher Academy**

"_Did you really think you could do it, Cammie?"_

**The Chameleon gets caught.**

"_Cameron Ann, I cannot believe you! What were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that I wanted some answers. And I found some."_

**She found answers, even if she wasn't looking for them.**

"_Hey, Gallagher Girl."_

"_Did you know that my father isn't my real father?"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Oh, and while we're at it, you fucking ran away without me!"_

**Things get a little messy when Joe Solomon wakes up.**

"_Cammie?"_

"_So do you love my mom or my aunt? Because either way we're related."_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Oh yeah, welcome back to the real world. We've been waiting."_

**And Cammie's friends find out. About everything.**

"_HE'S YOUR BROTHER?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wait, who's your dad again?"_

"_And if you were going to run away why didn't you fucking run away with Zach?"_

"_Good question, McHenry."_

"_Fuck off, Goode."_

"_And here I thought we were on the same side..."_

**Cammie and her brother have an awkward meeting.**

"_Did you know we were twins?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you know he's our father?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you in love with one of my best friends?"_

"_...No comment..."_

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Fuck yes, I thought you'd never ask."_

"_It runs in the family."_

**The Circle of Cavan is still out for Cammie. And now her brother. And her father.**

"_Whoop-dee-fucking-do, it's you again!"_

"_I see you've developed an attitude since we last met Ms. Morgan... and a backbone."_

"_And I see you're still a bitch that I have to jump off a cliff to escape."_

"_Where's my son?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

**She knows why they want her.**

"_Let me get this straight... our father is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan?"_

"_That's correct, Cammie."_

"_Then why the fuck did you sleep with him?"_

"_You know I'm really liking this twin thing we have going, it's like we read each other's minds."_

**coming soon.**

What do you think? Good or bad? Review?

I know the title's cheesy haha.


	2. the chameleon reigns hell

**Where There's A Spy, There's A Way**

part un

c**h**ame_**l**_e_on_ pov

4:53 pm

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virginia

The two guards escorting me down the hallway to the Headmistress' office held onto me forcefully, as if I would run away again.

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten all the information I needed and was about to return to the Academy for the beginning of my Senior year when a CIA team had busted into my hotel room in California and dragged me back to Roseville which I totally could have done myself.

I mean, I survived the whole summer without any help, right?

I was pissed beyond belief at the information I'd found, and I'd imagine my mom was just as pissed that I ran off at a time like this, and only leaving a note.

My best friends were probably equally pissed.

Oh and the fact that I ran away without Zachary Goode, the current boy in my life, even though I still had no clue where we stood and the fact that his mother was trying to capture me.

And that I ran away without him.

Oopsie Daisies?

The guard on my left rapped on my mother's door with his knuckles and promptly dragged me into the room two seconds later before pushing me down onto the seat situated in front of her desk and leaving the room all within five seconds.

"Cameron, we've been waiting a long long time for you." I sighed, and then froze realizing my mother said we.

To my right on the couch sat my three best friends, Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter, Elizabeth Sutton, the resident klutzy genius, and Rebecca Baxter, my best best friend who was probably gonna kick my ass.

And Aunt Abby, who was leaning next to my mother's chair, frowning.

Let's not forget good ol' Zachary Goode, who was leaning in the shadows behind me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I smirked (what can I say, making out with Zach must've made him rub off on me) and leaned back in my chair.

"Did you really think you could do it, Cameron?" My aunt asked leaning forward.

"Not really. I'm just astounded that you all think I'm so fucking naïve." Everyone in the room's eyes widened at the use of the f word, including the stone himself.

"Watch your language, young lady." My mother scolded. "What gave you the idea you could run off on your own and find answers that the CIA, Abby, and I couldn't find with you safely inside these walls?"

"It was more like a who," I emphasized. Immediately Zach piped up.

"I gave her the idea, but I really thought she wasn't going to do it, I apologize Ms. Morgan," I refused to turn around and look at him. He was probably glaring at me.

Now for not running away with him, and getting him in trouble.

'I'm quite a catch, aren't i?

"Well Zach, there's not much we can do about it now, but I appreciate your honesty."

Of course he got off easy.

"Seriously Cam, what the hell?" Bex yelled.

I turned to look at my best friends, calculating what to say.

"I needed answers and I discovered three very important ones. I'm sorry I had to leave you, you were safer that way."

"Cam, we're your partners in crime, you can't leave us behind. You need us as much as we need you." Liz said.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," I said, turning back to my mom. "We need to talk. Alone. Unless you want me spilling all the Morgan secrets? Or should I say Cameron? Since that's your maiden name." I was leaning forward now and the whole room became tense.

My mother's eyes widened. "You know."

"Yes. And I'm pissed."

Abby took this moment to speak, "Alright, Sutton, Baxter, McHenry, Goode, let's go. You can talk to the delinquent later." Reluctantly the five of them left my mother's office and we were alone.

"So Matthew Morgan isn't my father?"

"Not your biological father at least. He was the one who raised you Cam, so he was your father. And he loved you." She reasoned, and I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth and she wanted so bad for me to believe her.

"Did he know I wasn't his daughter?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

My mom hung her head. "I never told him. But if he suspected he never said anything."

"Wow," I said sitting back. "And what about my twin brother?"

My mom's head popped up. "Where did you learn this information? And I know I should have told you, but he died when you were both born and it was just too painful to talk about." Tears were in my mother's eyes. I hated seeing her cry but I really needed answers. Now.

"My sources are confidential and what are you talking about? My brother is alive. You've met him! He goes to Blackthorne!" I yelled, standing up. "Stop lying to me!"

My mother stood up as well. "Cammie, your brother died!" Something the way she said that made us both stop yelling suddenly.

"At least," she whispered, "that's what the doctor's told me. I never saw a body. I always wondered... there were no problems in the pregnancy, and they said that the umbilical chord strangled him while you were both born. You were born first, that's why you didn't die..."

She sat down suddenly, putting her head in her hands. "Oh my god. He's alive. He's alive. HE'S ALIVE!" She yelled jumping up. She ran around her desk frantically. "I'll arrange for another exchange, Cammie, Blackthorne can come back and we'll be together. All of us."

"Even our father?" I asked, as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"That depends, Sweetie." She looked me in the eyes. "Who is your brother?"

I took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes and answering.

"Grant. Grant Smith."

/\PAGE BREAK /\

I left my mother's office as she was scrambling around and frantically making phone calls trying to get Blackthorne to come back to Gallagher.

I made my way to in the infirmary where Joe Solomon was in a coma.

There was no way I was going to let the best spy in the world (that I knew) be a bump on a log like he was.

I sat next to his bed. After minutes of silence I whispered the words, "I know..."

A few moments later, the heart monitor next to my chair picked up and the beeping increased.

Eventually Joe Solomon's eyes fluttered open.

I could tell he was trying to figure out where he was. Eventually his eyes rested on me.

"Cammie?" He asked confused.

"So do you love my mom or my aunt? Because either way we're related." I asked bluntly. I was pissed at Solomon for never being honest with me, and I had lost a lot of my trust in him.

"What the hell?" He asked, becoming more confused then he was five seconds before.

"Oh yeah, welcome back to the real world. We've been waiting."

"Cammie what happened? And what are you talking about?"

I quickly filled him in on Zach blowing up the caves, himself being in a coma, me sneaking out all summer, and finally, "I know about you and my mom."

"You do, huh?" His eyes became pained and he opened his mouth as if to explain.

"I know you're my father. Thanks for never telling me." I got up to leave, while Solomon's mouth dropped open. I turned around, hand on the door, "by the way, mom knows, and she's trying to have another conversion with Blackthorne because your son is alive. Grant, you remember him? Looks like you? Yeah, Grant Smith is your son—and my brother."

If that didn't send Solomon back into a coma I don't know what would.

/\ PAGE BREAK /\

Feeling a little bit better after hurting Solomon I slowly travelled to my dorm room. This was going to hurt.

The second I opened the door, I was greeted by Bex's fist. I caught it and quickly used her momentum against her, bringing her to the floor.

She looked up to glare at me. "I missed you too, Bex." I said, and she scrambled up to hug me.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, Cameron. Got it?" She said fiercly, hugging me tighter.

My response was to bury my head in her hair.

She let go of me and smiled.

Sitting on my bed was Zachary Goode, and across from him sat Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton.

Liz popped up and hugged me tightly. "Cammie I missed you so so so much! It's so hard to be the mediator between Bex and Macey!" I hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Lizzie."

She let go suddenly and slapped me on the arm. "And since when do you curse?" She put her hands on her hips and I grinned sheepishly.

Next was Macey. She was purposely ignoring me. I calmly walked over to her, ignoring Zach's intense gaze and sat next to her on her bed.

"Mace," her response was to turn a page in Seventeen. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I know that this whole thing started with us being together and we've been through a lot. And... I missed you and you're constant need to make me over and when you make fun of Tina. You're my sister too, Mace, and I missed you immensely." She looked up from her magazine and stared at me.

"I'm upset because the last time I ran away, you found me, and this time I couldn't find you. I was worried because you and Bex and Liz are the only family I have." Macey doesn't usually open up like this, so I reached over and hugged her.

After five seconds of hugging she pulled back and said, "oh and I'm planning on piercing your nose tonight while you sleep" which made my eyes widen in fear.

Bex and Liz laughed.

Macey looked at me seriously and then said, "just kidding," which made me laugh nervously.

"Hey Mace, why don't we go get lunch?" Bex suggested.

"But I only eat 700 calories per day!" she yelled, dropping her magazine and following Bex and Liz out the door and winking at me.

I sighed and turned to look at Zach. This was surprisingly the conversation I was nervous for.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He said.

"Did you know that my father isn't my real father?" I blurted out.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Oh, and while we're at it, you fucking ran away without me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I know it hurt you that I left without you. But you were right, I needed answers and I needed to protect the people I love." His eyes looked up into mine, but other than that he hadn't moved in minutes.

"But I couldn't get distracted by you Zach, and lets face it, you distract me. And this was something I needed to do myself. I found out some big things and well... this was a good thing, I think." I finished, taking a deep breath. "I hope somehow, someday you can forgive me. Oh, and for the record your best buddy Grant is my twin brother!" I finished.

"What. The. Fuck." Zach said, staring at me like I just spoke in a language other than the 14 we already knew.

"Yeah," I said, running my hands through my hair. "Can you fucking believe it?"

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?" Zach yelled. "HOLY SHIT."

"Yeah."

"Wait, who's your dad again?" He asked, confused.

"And if you were going to run away why didn't you fucking run away with Zach?" Macey yelled from behind the door. Great, they were listening.

"Good question, McHenry."

"Fuck off, Goode." She yelled and I imagined her giving him the middle finger through the door.

"And here I thought we were on the same side..."

I heard some commotion outside and my Aunt Abby opened the door.

"Cameron, Blackthorne is on their way. And yeah, Rachel told me. And so did Solomon." Then she left. Well, I really made her mad.

My friends walked back in the room.

"What was she talking about?" Bex asked, sitting down next to Zach who kept murmuring, "fuck."

"Blackthorne's coming because Mom didn't know who Grant was because she thought he was dead. And Solomon woke up when I went to yell at him because..."

"Because?" Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, even Liz had her notebook out so she could take notes.

"He's my father." I whispered, looking down.

Zach was right.

Fuck.

**What do you think? Review... please? (:**


	3. hunger runs in the family

**Where There's A Spy, There's A Way**

part two

chameleon pov

5:49 p.m.

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virgina

dining hall

I sat in the dining hall, watching as my sisters poured in from their summer vacations. With Macey to my right, and Bex and Liz sat in front of me, I was calm. Zach had agreed to walk in with the rest of the Seniors of Blackthorne, to my relief. I'd prefer to not have Tina ask me questions about why Zach was here over the summer.

Blackthorne would be walking in those doors any minute and I was freaking nervous. Sure I'd had CoveOps and other classes with Grant sophmore year but we'd never talked to each other. Ever. All I knew about him was that Bex had a mega crush on him, along with practically every other Gallagher Girl.

Great.

The past two days I'd been avoiding my mom and Solomon, and well, Abby was avoiding me so that made life easier. I'd hung out with my friends and I caught up with them. It'd been relaxing since I'd been on the run for over two months this summer.

"Hey Cammie!" Tina Walters said, approaching me.

"Hey Tina, how was your summer?" I asked politely.

"It was great, thanks. How are you? I saw the note. We were all worried about you." Whether she was a gossiper or not, Tina Walters was my sister (not by bood) and I knew she cared.

"I'm fine thanks Tina, and no need to be worried, I came back in perfect condition." I smiled at her and she nodded, smiled back, and walked away, and I knew that she was spreading the word.

Good.

Solomon had been out of his coma for two days and was already sitting back at the head table with the staff. So was my Aunt.

Until Solomon was better she was taking over Covert Operations. Great.

All of us stood up as my Mom gave the Welcome Back Speech and once she was finished we sat down.

"I'm so nervous," I murmured to my best friends because we all knew what she was going to do next.

Welcome Blackthorne.

Welcome her son.

As if they sensed it, my Mom AND Solomon looked my way. I glared at the both of them. Unphased, my Mom continued her speech, and Solomon looked away, guiltily.

"I cannot believe you and Grant are the spawn of the greatest spy alive." Bex whispered across the table. "You know, you kind of look like him too. I never noticed..."

I glared at my best friend.

Macey patted my hand, "It's okay, Cam."

I took a deep breath and the words were spoken, "Please welcome back the Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

/\ PAGE BREAK /\

The boys filed in, and began taking seats at the empty tables awaiting them... the ones right next to mine.

I searched the crowd and as soon as I spotted Zach he smirked at me, before taking a seat directly behind me.

And then it happened.

I saw Grant.

"Holy shit, he's so hot." Bex whispered.

"BEX!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I forgot!" I crossed my arms and returned to analyzing Grant.

Okay, I'll admit, same nose, ears, eyes, hair color, and skin color. But I was certainly not as tall and muscely as him.

He took a seat next to Zach right behind me.

I put my head down on the table.

"I think she's hyperventilating..." Liz whispered.

I picked up my head to see not only Bex staring at my brother but Tina, Kim, Mick, Courtney, Eva, and Anna.

"Can you all stop drooling for like a second?" Macey said loudly.

I gave her a look of thanks. "Remember, we're sisters." She winked at me and bumped my shoulder.

Tina and the others looked down in embarrassment.

Footsteps echoed through the dining hall and I heard Liz go, "uh oh" and then I knew.

It was time.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Smith, follow me," Solomon said, never stopping.

"Ooo," Courtney and Mick chorused.

"Would you two shut up?" Macey said, throwing a roll at them.

I got up, shared a glance with Bex and turned on my heel before getting a blank look from Zach and turning to follow Solomon, Grant right next to me.

The walk was silent and awkward until we reach Mom's office.

The second we walked in Solomon closed the door and my mom was suddenly hugging Grant. And crying.

Grant's eyes were wide open in shock. I mean he knew but, now, he was experiencing.

"Um, hi?" Grant said.

"Grant! I can't believe it's really you!" My mom cried hugging him tighter. "I thought you died, I'm so relieved that you're alive! When you and Cammie were born they told me you had died!"

Grant awkwardly patted Mom on the back. "Well, here I am..." he said awkwardly.

She finally pulled back holding his shoulders, and looking at him.

"You look like your father, you grew up so well, Grant." She said before stepping back.

"Thanks...?" Grant trailed off.

"You can call me Rachel, or Mom, if you'd like." She said, before stepping next to Solomon.

"And your father," Solomon stepped forward.

He and Grant shook hands, "I believe we've met." Solomon said as Grant nodded.

Grant turned to me. "This is weird, having a... family. Never had a sister before. So, nice to meet you Cammie?" He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I started laughing, "I think this is the most awkward moment of my life," I said.

Grant broke out into a relieved grin. "Same here!" He laughed, and when we shook hands he pulled me in for a big bear hug.

After three seconds we pulled back. "Oh and for the record, I am the older one."

That was the first time I saw Solomon crack a smile all day.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mom said.

It was Aunt Abby. "Why hello there Grant," she stuck out her hand.

"Um, hi?" Grant said for the second time.

"I'm your Aunt Abby, Rachel's sister." She explained, laughing as they shook hands.

"Oh."

"I know this is big for the two of you, but why don't you return to dinner and we'll all talk another time, hmm?" Mom said.

"Okay?" I answered before slowly following Grant out the door.

"Did you know we were twins?" I asked Grant as we walked back.

"No." He answered, being as cryptic as Zach.

"Did you know he's our father?"

"No."

"Are you in love with one of my best friends?" I said thinking of Bex and how he had called her the 'British Bombshell'.

"...No comment..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Fuck yes, I thought you'd never ask."

"It runs in the family." I laughed, as we entered the Grand Hall.

The room quieted down as we entered and took our seats. Grant winked at me before turning to his table.

"What happened, man?" Zach asked, playing the part.

"Oh, nothing." He answered, and I knew.

We were keeping this on the down low.

"How was it?" Liz asked.

"It was awkward, but okay." I replied, taking a bite of chicken.

"So Cammie, what happened in there?" Tina asked, loudly. The boys table turned around and I swear every eye was on me.

I pretended to look surprised. "You don't know Tina? I thought your sources told you everything."

Unphased Tina continued, "I heard that you and Grant are going to diffuse a bomb in Taiwan. Is that true?"

"Tina, why the hell would that be true?" Bex stepped in, and I heard laughing from the boys table behind us.

"Fine, maybe it isn't. But I did hear one more thing. That Cammie's dad isn't dead. What's your take on that, Cam?" Tina asked.

Of course that was the moment my Mom, Solomon, and Abby chose to walk in the room. And since the room was silent, they could hear.

"Tina, we all know my Dad is dead. Seriously?" I said.

"Tina, what the hell is wrong with you?" Macey said angrily.

"Just wait until P & E," Bex threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah!" Liz threw in there.

I honest to God love my friends.

/\ PAGE BREAK /\


	4. of usher, preston, thongs, and quarters

**Where There's A Spy, There's A Way**

part three

chameleon pov

11: 31 a.m.

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virginia

covert operations sublevel 2

It was Monday morning and also the first day of Senior year. Bex, Macey and I headed to Sublevel 2 together. After the whole 'let's-go-to-blackthorne-and-rescue-the-journal-and-blow-up-Zach's-mom' fiasco, Mom decided that Macey had more than proven herself and was allowed to join the Senior class this year.

I had been up all night thinking about everything that had happened.

Zach's Mom, Solomon, Zach, Grant, Zach, Mom, and more Zach.

I didn't want to think about Zach but I couldn't get him out of my head. I had a feeling he was going to go back to being the cryptic guy he was since I'd left without him and discovered numerous answers that were well—burdening.

After scanning our retinas, bodies, and taking a blood sample, the elevator started descending into Sublevel 2.

I was also dreading having Abby as a teacher. Even though she would have run away too, she was still mad at me for doing it. And not to mention the fact that Solomon was going to watch all of our lessons.

And I was still wondering what was up with Solomon my Mom and my Aunt. Sure, he had to obviously sleep with my Mom to conceive Grant and I, while my Mom was married too, but then he flirts with Aunt Abby and she KISSED HIM.

My family is so messed up.

I came out of my reverie to Macey and Bex singing, "Oh my gosh, I'm so in love," (O.M.G. by Usher featuring Will..) and I smiled at them.

It was my current favorite song, and they knew that.

The elevator stopped and they continued singing while I smiled at them. We entered the classroom and it looked exactly the way I remembered it.

"Baby let me love you down, there's so many ways to love ya, baby I can break you down, got me like oh m gosh, I'm so in love, I found you finally, you make me wanna say," Bex sang dramatically, twirling and falling into her seat.

I took my seat next to her, and Macey, who was sliding into the desk behind the desk said in all seriousness, looking at me, "Baby how you do that make a grown man cry."

My smile grew wider. "Well you two certainly are quite the entertainment," Abby commented, walking in and walking straight to the desk and board.

"Sexy from her head to toe," they continued in synchronization.

"Speaking of sexy Ms. McHenry," I said, leaning forward as the rest of the CoveOps students filed in, "how's the boyfriend?"

I swear at that moment Macey McHenry blushed.

"What boyfriend?" Bex screeched, causing everyone to turn, including my Aunt who just raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you wouldn't tell, Cam," Macey laughed at Bex who had turned 180 degrees in her seat and was sitting on her knees leaning over Macey.

"What. Boyfriend?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Who knows, Mace?" I asked.

"Besides you, me, and him, probably Zach since you were both... in the vicinity," Macey chose her words wisely, and using my peripherals I swear Zach and Grant were both listening intently now. They were sitting a row to my right.

"Macey McHenry if you don't tell me who this secret boyfriend is right now I will rip that shiny diamond out of your nose!" Bex threatened.

"Can you seriously not guess, Duchess?" I said, slyly, glad to be in on one secret for once.

"Chameleon, I'm going to strangle you."

"Don't you remember the Winters-McHenry party last November?" I asked, leaning closer.

"You mean the part where you almost got kidnapped or the part where we had to fight the Circle or the part where Abby got shot?" Bex snapped, and I leaned back in my chair, stung. "Ugh, I didn't mean it like that, Cam. I'm sorry. Now will you please tell me?"

"You have got to be the worst spy ever if you don't recall the events before that, Bex." Macey cut in.

"Don't you remember when someone pulled me to the side?" I pressed, trying to jog her memory.

Bex burst out laughing. "You mean Preston? I thought you were going to have to honey-pot him again!" She giggled.

"You honey-potted Preston!" Macey yelled.

"Shhhh!" I said, turning bright red.

"Who knew our girl had it in her?" Bex was cackling now, mere inches from falling out of her chair. "It was when we were snuck out and were going to find you, but then Preston stopped Cammie and so she had to flirt with him. It was THE FUNNIEST THING EVER."

I glared at my best friend.

"It didn't help that you made me wear the skimpiest black dress in the world, and then he stopped me. What else was I supposed to do?" I whisper-yelled.

"You honey-potted my boyfriend..." Macey said, looking at me.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend! And I wasn't Cammie at the time, I was in cover. Trying to find you." I said, looking at Macey.

She started laughing. "It's okay, Cam. I'm just taking in the image." She thought about something for a minute. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM HE LOOKED GOOD IN THAT SUIT?" She was in a fit of giggles now.

I crossed my arms. "You guys are the worst. This is why Liz has always been my favorite."

"Aw, Cam," Bex said, still laughing, "don't make us sing again!" Which caused her and Macey to laugh even harder.

"Go. To. Hell."

"Hey, Cam," Anna said, turning around from the seat in front of me.

"Hey, Anna, what's up?" I said, happy that I didn't have to focus on Macey or Bex who had just stopped laughing.

"Has your Mom told you what we're going to be doing in CoveOps this year?" she asked.

"No, she didn't tell me," I sighed, and Anna turned back around, "I haven't talked to that, lying, cheating, hor—" I started, earning eye rolls from Bex and Macey as Solomon walked in.

"Ms. Morgan, please refrain from bashing your mother," He said, walking past, up to the board.

"The nerve of that guy," I muttered, sinking into my seat.

Anna turned back around, "Whoa, Cam,"

I lifted my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

She looked at me in all seriousness, "He never says please."

"Well, Anna, a lot of things are changing." I sighed.

/\ PAGE BREAK /\

"Ladies and Gentleman," Abby said coolly, sitting on top of the desk Solomon was observing behind. "Welcome to Senior Covert Operations. This is your final year, your final time to prepare for the future. So you better listen, observe, and act like this is the real deal. Because this is the real deal. So we're not going to waste our first day talking, we're going to be doing." Her eyes twinkled. "Since we cannot leave the ground out of fear the Circle will attack," her eyes switched between Grant and I briefly. "We'll be tailing each other in the Academy. It's plenty big enough, and it will give you good experience. Because," she said, stopping Tina's imminent question, "There will be times when you can use the student body to your advantage, say between classes, but what about when the halls are empty? What will you use for cover, how will you tail your target when you are the only two around?"

Abby threw a coin in the air, and I caught it with one hand.

"Cameron," she said, obviously testing me (because she was still mad at me), "Tell me how we're going to use this coin?" She cocked her head.

"Brush passes. The Targets will be brush passing and the tailers have to figure out who has the coin and retrieve it before it gets to its destination." I answered, without hesitating.

"Correct." She looked at me for a few more seconds, and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else in the classroom were strangled by the tension we were radiating, "Alright, McHenry, Baxter, Morgan, Smith, Goode, you're the tailers, and Walters, Fetterman, Bauer, Lee, Morrison, and Alvarez, you're brush passing." We all stood up and received comms units.

"Tailers, upstairs," Abby directed and we responded by entering the elevator and making our way up. She was obviously telling the rest of our class where and when the coin should be.

The ride was silent until Bex broke the silence. "Really? Preston?" I groaned and hit the back of my head on the elevator.

Macey looked slightly offended. "What's wrong with Preston?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys!" I said, "This isn't the fucking time." I said, clearly annoyed.

"Such a potty mouth," Grant said, speaking to me for the first time today.

"Comes with the territory," I shrugged as the doors opened. "Alright," I said, stepping out of the elevator and stepping into spy mode, "obviously they know our identities, our strengths and weaknesses, and where and when they need to deliver the coin," I said.

"Well thanks for making it sound impossible, Chameleon," Bex said rolling her eyes.

"But we have an advantage," I said slyly. My best friends smiled as I walked away.

"What advantage?" Grant asked.

Before my best friends could answer, another did. "She knows the passageways. Every trick about the school." Zach answered as they followed me.

/\PAGE BREAK/\

"Cammie! Is there any fucking light in here?" Macey said, as the five of us walked through a passageway I knew by heart.

"No, Macey." Bex opened her mouth, "Don't you dare start singing Duchess," I warned as we neared the exit.

I stopped and someone rammed into me, and I fell forward. "Zach!" I whisper-yelled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"Sorry," he whispered, still holding my wrist.

I found the stone and pushed it out, and we stepped out onto a high ledge that could hold the five of us perfectly, and also held old security monitors. I bent down and reached for the wires.

"Nice, Cam," Bex complimented and I hotwired them, causing them to turn on.

It was a whisper but all of us heard Grant say, "Dude, are you checking out my sister?"

"What? No!" Zach whisper-yelled, obviously caught.

I pretended like I didn't hear and tried not to blush as I stood back to survey the cameras.

"Okay, guys, turn on your comms," they did, the surveillance showed Tina and Anna walking together, and Mick and Courtney, and Kim and Eva walking together.

"Alright guys, from what I see Mick had the coin," I said, pointing to the screen, "How about Grant and Zach you follow Mick and Courtney and when it gets close to switching periods I'll join you guys so we don't lose them in the crowd?" They nodded and headed off. I looked at my two other best friends.

"I'll go tail Kim and Eva," Macey said before heading off, leaving Bex and I to tailing Tina and Anna.

"Let's go, Chameleon," she winked at me and we walked back the way we came.

/\PAGE BREAK/\

"How's it going, Peacock?" I said barely moving my lips.

"Good, they don't suspect a thing. We're passing the Sublevels now."

"Chameleon, we have eyeball," Zach's voice cut through the comms and my heart skipped a beat. The sound of his voice...

Bex shook her head at me smiling. We were heading away from the Grand Hall, and it was on purpose.

"I'm on my way, Mystery," I said rolling my eyes at his codename. Bex knew that Tina and Anna were leading her away from the Grand Hall because that's where Mick and Courtney were headed to lose their tails.

56 seconds later I saw Grant and Zach and settled into step with them easily just as Mick and Courtney rounded the corner to the Grand Hall with three seconds until students came pouring out in anticipation for lunch.

Three, two, one...

I could've swore I saw Courtney smiling as students came pouring out. I separated from Grant and Zach. "Keep eyeball, Mystery, Zeus," I said, without any time to roll my eyes at my brother's codename.

I swiftly walked through the crowd, praying that Grant and Zach still had eyeball so they would recognize what I was doing.

I was the Chameleon, no one would notice me.

I passed Mick and Courtney and once I was five steps ahead of them I covertly turned around and bumped into Mick's hand, effectively knocking the coin out of it. Mick turned around to pick it up but before she could Grant bumped into her,

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, holding her shoulders as Zach covertly picked up the coin and kept walking, keeping pace with me as we made our way toward the library.

"Zeus, Duchess, Peacock, meet at the cameras, we have to figure out where the delivery site is."

Agreements met my ears as Zach and I walked silently side-by-side to the passageway, and through it.

It was an awkward silence, and I was itching to say something, but I didn't. Once we got to the cameras, Zach leaned against the wall and seemed to be watching me.

"Okay guys, now they have the advantage," I said, as my brother and best friends thankfully walked onto the ledge, "they know where and when, and can try to take the coin back."

"So what are we going to do?" Macey asked.

"We're going to look at the footage. Wherever the didn't walk near is where the drop off will be, and we're going to drop off the coin there and leave it."

"But they'll find it!" Bex exclaimed.

"No they won't." Zach said, reading my mind. "Because we're going to use a decoy coin so they think we're still brush passing."

I smiled at him. "We're going to win this."

/\ PAGE BREAK /\

"Update Peacock?" I said, as Bex and I held the decoy coin, which was a simple quarter. "I have no tails, according to Mystery and Zeus who are watching the cameras, and I'm dropping off the coin... now."

"Drop off successful, now head west down the corridor before they find you," Grant's voice said.

"Zeus, Mystery, come down to receive the pass. Library. Three minutes." I said, as Bex and I covertly did a turn around to check back for tails, which we had none.

We started heading for the library.

"Sounds good, Chameleon."

Three minutes later, Bex and I were lounging in the library waiting on the arrival of Grant and Zach. As they walked in Bex said, "I couldn't find anything in the Weapons Encyclopedia on strangling a man with a thong!" She said loudly.

She and Grant shared a quick glance as he and Zach went the Weapons Encyclopedia and turned to the page on Stranglization and picked up the coin before pretending to search through other books.

Bex and I stood up, "Well sorry Bex, I guess you'll have to find it somewhere else." I said, keeping up the cover.

"Can I just borrow your thong, Cam? And then I can just practice?" She said slyly. Both Grant and Zach's heads popped up and turned to look at us as we exited. I blushed so hard.

"Ignore, ignore, ignore." Grant's voice mumbled through comms. Then a stronger, "Get back to reality, Goode!"

"You're the worst, Duchess," I said as we passed my Mom's office.

She shrugged. "It's not like you don't own one."

Choking sounds came from the boys on comms and I heard Macey giggling.

"Well don't worry Bex I'll give you that strangalization demonstrating tonight when I murder you with it." I glared at her, cheeks bright pink.

"Chameleon, you can come to my room tonight with that thong and try to strangle me," Zach's voice cut through, surprising everyone.

"What the fuck, Goode?" Grant said, "That's my sister. And we share a room!"

"Everyone shut up." I said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly static burst through our comms units. "Hey! It's Liz!" A southern voice sang.

"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" I said.

"Just wanted to tell you to return to Sublevel 2 now, and good job!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, see you later, Bookworm." Bex answered.

"Later!"

"You heard the girl, let's go, team!" Macey said sarcastically through comms.

/\PAGE BREAK /\

We returned to Sublevel 2 and sat in our seats, waiting for Abby to say something. Solomon was still sitting in his chair at the front of the room, observing us all.

Abby spoke, "So who can tell me how one team managed to outsmart the other?"

Silence.

"Alright, well, I'll show you then," a projector pulled down out of the ceiling and suddenly a clip of Zach, Grant, and I intercepting the coin came on screen. Next, came a clip of us looking at the surveillance monitors, then a clip of Macey hiding the coin, and finally Bex and I leaving the decoy quarter in the library for the boys to retrieve.

"The original tailers not only intercepted the coin, but dropped it off in the correct place, and managed to make you think you were still chasing after it." She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Job well done." She turned toward the front of the room. "See you tomorrow."

And with that class was dismissed. Before I got up Anna looked at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"I never noticed but you and Grant look a lot a like. Are you like cousins or something?" She asked, as Tina obviously leaned in closer, ready to start a new rumor.

"No, we're not cousins," Grant interrupted. "But if Cammie and I look alike then she must be gorgeous," He winked at me before turning around and leaving with Zach.

Bex sighed. As did Anna and Tina.

"He's such a player." I said, rolling my eyes at Macey, and leaving Sublevel 2.


	5. chameleons and valium don't mix well

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part four

_yes, the title changed, because I didn't realize there was another story with the same title_

chameleon pov

5:27 p.m.

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virginia

suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, & macey mchenry

I was sitting on the ledge next to the window that overlooked the half-mile driveway of Gallagher.

Liz, Macey, and Bex were currently making a chart of similarities between Grant, Solomon, and I. Liz wanted my DNA and wanted to test it.

As much as I wished my life would go back to a year before when I was ignorant and naïve, I liked knowing. Even if it did mean discovering things I wished weren't true.

"So far in the Cammie and Solomon category we have—same eyes, skin, ears, bone structure, lips—" Liz listed off.

"Guys!" I yelled, annoyed. "Let's just accept that he and I are related. I already wish it wasn't true, and I'm sorry but I don't want to hear about it."

My friends were looking up at me in surprise. "I'm sorry," I said, running my hands through my hair and quickly exiting the room. I leaned back against the brick wall and sighed.

Sometimes I hated being a spy.

"You ready for dinner?"

I looked to my right and saw Grant standing there, waiting for me.

"No." I said, pushing off the wall and following him down to Mom's office.

"What's it like being an assassin?" I asked suddenly as we walked down the stairs.

He stopped suddenly. "You know."

I turned to look at him. "Of course I know. I was in the Tombs with Zach and Solomon and the Circle when Zach blew them up. I've seen Blackthorne."

"Really," He raised an eyebrow. "That's unfortunate." We started walking again. "Seems like you and my _buddy_ Zach have been doing a lot together, huh?" He glanced at me.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked, defensively.

"I'm saying I'm not entirely comfortable with you hanging around with Zach Goode."

We stopped in front of Mom's door.

I crossed my arms and so did he, a mirror image.

"Why? Because he's your friend and I'm your sister or because his Mom works with the Circle of Cavan or the fact that he's a trained assassin?" He glared at me, "Or the fact that he saved my life numerous times? What's wrong with Zach? Yeah, he's cryptic, and sure he's not all good, but he's not all bad..." I said, quoting Zach myself.

"I'm trying to look out for the both of you." He said harshly before throwing the door open and storming inside.

"Ughhh!" I said in frustration before stomping in after him and closing the door.

"Wonderful, a sibling squabble already, Rachel," Abby commented as she walked by me, "I'll see you later," she said as she ducked out the door.

Grant and I were seated in front of Mom's desk, both of our arms crossed and sunk down into the seat, glaring straight forward.

"Well," Mom said, "I hope you enjoy extra crispy chicken nuggets," she said sheepishly before handing each of us a plate of burnt chicken nuggets.

After a few awkwardly silent bites and glares shared between Grant and I Mom broke the silence.

"I have some important news. Cammie, I know when you left school you were looking for answers, and... we found the biggest one."

I put down my plate (so did Grant) and leaned forward. "What?"

/\PAGE BREAK /\

"Let me get this straight... our father is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan?" I practically yelled. What the fuck?

"That's correct, Cammie." Mom said professionally.

"Then why the fuck did you sleep with him?" Grant yelled.

"You know I'm really liking this twin thing we have going, it's like we read each other's minds." I said, looking at Grant.

"What's important is we know why the Circle is after Cammie and Joe, and hopefully we'll keep Grant in the dark." Mom said.

"Wait, so Gilly and Ioseph had a kid and then she killed him?" I asked.

"It seems so." Mom said, just as amazed as I was.

"Gallagher Girls are so violent!" Grant said jokingly.

"You're the assassin," I countered, defending my sisterhood.

"You're the weaker one,"

"I'm the oldest,"

"I'm smarter,"

"I'm a better spy,"

"I'm hotter!"

"I'm—" I was cut off by Solomon swiftly entering the room.

"Oh Joe, you made it, good!" Mom said, smiling.

Despite our current situation Grant I shared a glance. What the fuck was up with our parents?

"How are you all?" He said politely but I could tell underneath the façade he was nervous.

Because he knew I was pissed. And this was the first time we were all together, and we all knew. (Well technically second)

"Fine." Grant and I answered at the same time.

"Great, thanks." Mom answered. "Except Cammie and Grant are fighting."

Solomon looked very uncomfortable. Obviously he'd never been in this situation before.

This was the first time he had kids.

Well he deserves it.

"He started it..." I mumbled.

"No I didn't!" Grant yelled back.

There was a knock on the door. "Headmistress?" Madame Dabney stuck her head in the door. "We need you in the Grand Hall for a moment, a seventh-grader touched Gilly's sword..."

With a flourish Mom was off, leaving Grant, Solomon, and I alone.

Great.

"Assassin," I mumbled,

"Obnoxious," Grant countered before Solomon interrupted.

"You two really shouldn't fight over something so small. You have greater obstacles to overcome." His arms were crossed—just like Grant and I's.

I stood up. "You know what? I'm done."

"Cameron, sit down." Solomon said, coolly.

"Are you ordering me as my teacher or my father?" I retorted, effectively stunning him before leaving.

I heard the door behind me. Please don't be Solomon...

"Cammie! Cam!" I heard Grant run up behind me. "Look, even if you don't like it, Solomon's right, we have to stick together. You, me, Solomon are the only descendents of Ioseph Cavan and Gillian Gallagher and the Circle is after us because of that. And, well, you're my sister. I don't want to fight," He looked up and ran his hands through his hair, something I did too. "Look, I never had a family before so this is new to me, but I want to be your brother, whether you're a spy and I'm an assassin—we've got to stick together."

He waited for my reply. "You're right, I want to be your sister too." He smiled at me. "And I think that's the most you've ever said to me in my life." We laughed before heading to the Grand Hall because those burnt chicken nuggets sure didn't fill either of us up.

We walked into the Grand Hall and took our usual seats. Me with my best friends, and him with Zach and Jonas right behind me.

"I suppose it didn't go well?" Bex asked, cutting her steak.

"No, but me and Grant are good though," I said, smiling.

"Uh-oh," Liz said as Tina strolled up behind me.

"Hey Cammie,"

"Yes, Tina?" I said annoyed, turning around to face her.

"Is it true that you and Grant are actually twins and that the Headmistress and Solomon are your parents and you're the last remaining descendents of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan and that's why the Circle's after you?" She said all in one breath.

Grant and I shared a wide-eyed look. Holy shit.

"Where in God's name did you hear that?" I practically yelled.

"People heard you and Grant talking," she shrugged, "So you're not denying it? IT'S TRUE?" Her eyes bugged out. She hadn't been right about something as big as this since we found out there really was a school like ours for boys.

"I gotta go," I said, jumping out of my seat and hurrying out of the Grand Hall. But not before hearing the scarily unison voices of Macey, Bex, Liz, and Zach, "Holy Shit."

/\PAGE BREAK/\

I stared up at the pretty white lights.

They were so pretty the way they moved around.

"Cammie? Cammie!" I heard Bex's voice.

"Y-yeah?" I slurred. Wait, why did I slur?

"Oh no, Cammie did you drink from the glass on my desk?" Liz asked clearly worried.

"Yeah, I drank the water, why?" I asked, staring at the pretty lights.

"Cammie—that wasn't water, that was Valium!" she yelled.

I giggled, and fell off my bed. "Is that why I feel drunk?" I snickered.

"Bex, go get Grant. NOW." Macey said, trying to pick me up off the ground.

Three minutes of me giggling and Macey trying to get me to get up Bex returned with Grant, Zach, and Jonas.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "There's boys in our room, hahaha!" What were they doing here?

"Cammie?" Grant said, cautiously couching in front of me. "What're you doing, sweetie?"

"Graaaaantt—I'm not a baby, remember I'm the older one?" I slurred, trying to put my hands on my hips.

I giggled and fell over but Grant caught me. "Zach, come help me," Grant said and they picked me up and put me back on my bed.

"You know," I started in all seriousness, "Before I went to Blackthorne I woke up and Zach was practically in MY BED!" I laughed really loud and Grant turned to Zach.

"What the fuck, man?" He yelled.

"I didn't know she was your sister!" He yelled back.

Macey grinned slyly. "Why are you smiling Macey?" I asked.

"Cammie," she said, sitting in front of me, "Do you like having Zach in your bed?"

Did I? "Of course I do!" I giggled, "He's soooo hunky!"

Jonas and Liz burst out laughing across the room. "What's so funny, Lizzie?" I asked, frowning, "Don't you think Jonas is hunky?" Liz's giggles turned into an embarrassed squeak.

"And while we're at it," I looked at Bex and slurred, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER!" I pointed and laughed before almost falling off the bed again.

"When does this wear off?" Macey asked Liz.

"It'll be two more hours, unfortunately." Liz sighed.

"OH NO, this is going to be fun." Macey smiled weirdly.

"You scare me when you smile like that." I frowned at Macey and poked her mouth. She was so weird.

I thought of something.

"Graaaaaant? If we're Gilly and Ioseph's descendant doesn't that make Macey our cousin?" I asked.

"Long-distance, I guess," he shrugged.

"Yay!" I said, launching myself onto Macey in a hug, knocking us both off the bed.

"Oh my god, Cammie. You are NEVER allowed to drink valium again!" She said, pushing me off of her.

Macey smiled.

"Macey you're smiling weird again," I reached over to fix it but she swatted my hand away and scowled, making everyone laugh.

"Cammie," she said slowly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course!" How could she think any different. "But I'm not gonna kiss you," I shook my head.

"Good, I don't want you too!" She laughed. "Do you love Bex and Liz?"

"These are such stupid questions of course I do, silly! But I'm not kissing them either." I shook my head.

"Now Cammie,"

Grant groaned. "Don't do it, McHenry. You're gonna make life so much harder." He flopped down on my bed.

"Grant, you're soooo ruuuudddeeee," I drawled out. I had an idea. "Why don't you go make out with Bex?" I said excitedly. "Then you can get marrrriiieeeddd and have kids and I can be an Auntie and oh—"

"Shut up Cammie!" Bex clamped a hand over my mouth. "OW!" she yelled. Haha. "SHE BIT ME! THAT'S IT!" She lunged at me, and I laughed when Macey had to tackle her to the side.

"Bex," I said seriously, "I want to be an Auntie!" I collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Now Cammie, here's the million dollar question," Macey said, sitting in front of me.

"Ooo do I win a million dollars if I get it right?" I asked excitedly.

"Um, sure?" Macey said.

"Whoo hoo!" I pumped my fist in the air. "What is it?"

"Do you love Zachary Goode?" Everyone in the room stopped breathing and leaned forward in anticipation.

"That's the question?" Macey nodded. "Of course, silly. I love him thiiiiisss much," I held out my arms to show her.

"Way to go, McHenry," Grant groaned. "Don't touch my sister," He growled at Zach.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth, McHenry?" Zach asked.

"WHY WOULD I LIE?" I yelled, looking at him. He had a surprised expression on his face. Tears filled my eyes.

"Is-is she going to... CRY?" Zach asked, speechless.

"She's probably PMSing," Bex said, and Macey nodded. "Way to make her cry, Zach!"

"Don't cry Cammie. I didn't mean it?" He said like a question.

"Ooo! I got a good question!" Bex said, pushing Zach and Macey aside and sitting in front of me. "Cammie, are you a virgin?"

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "Define virgin," I giggled. Everyone gasped. "Haha! Just kidding! Yup."

"You'd better be!" Grant growled.

"Are YOU a virgin, Bex?" I asked seriously. These people were just too funny.

She blushed.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, even in my valium-stupor.

"Half! Half!" She yelled as we both scrambled up.

"WHAT?"

"WHO?"

"WHEN?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT I WAS THE WHORE!"

Macey, Liz, and I yelled at Bex.

Then I realized it. I turned to my suddenly silent brother.

And then I jumped on him.

And wrapped my hands around his neck.

"GRAAAAANNNTTTT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU BUTTHEAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN AUNT AT THIS AGE!"

"Gallagher Girl!" Zach was yelling, trying to pull me off of Grant who's face was turning red.

He yanked me off of Grant, who Bex hurried to, and we flew back onto Bex's bed.

"Oof!" camie out of Zach as I landed on him. "Ughh," we both groaned, feeling the impact.

Two seconds later Zach spoke, "Gallagher Girl, you MAY NOT kill your brother, got it?"

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"This valium crap really does make people crazy!" Grant yelled.

I turned to glare at him, and then a funny idea popped into my head.

"Well if Grant can do it, then so can I," I turned to Zach, "Ohhh, Zaaaach,' I said, leaning toward him.

"Oh no," He shook his head, smiling, "You're practically drunk. You have no clue what you're even thinking."

"We're going to go see if we can find some kind of antidote!" Liz yelled, Jonas and Macey following behind her.

"Let's go get you some ice," Bex said to Grant, "We'll be back in a second," she said before closing the door.

Alone at last.

"I know what I'm doing," I said, crawling toward Zach, who had slid to the floor onto his butt, his legs spread wide.

His eyes widened. "Gallagher Girl—what are you doing?" He sounded both surprised and—nervous?

"Zach," I said, reaching him, "don't you love me too? I mean, you saved me twice. Don't you love me?" I said, my bottom lip trembling as if I was going to cry.

Psht, valium schmalium, I don't feel any different!

He groaned, "Come on Cammie, you're all hopped up on valium, you're not thinking straight," He seemed to be reasoning more with himself then me.

I reached out and his eyes followed my fingers in wonder as they touched his shirt buttons and began to undo them.

"C-Cammie," He said, not calling me Gallagher Girl for once.

"Zaaach, why do you always have to be so mysterious?" I said. It was true. He was so confusing.

"If Bex and Grant can be half-virgins, can't we too?" I smiled at him, and started trailing my hand slowly down toward his pants.

Suddenly his hand grabbed mine. "No. I like you the way you are. Innocent." He said, before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt very tired.

He picked me up just like a child, under my arms and lifted me onto my bed.

He pushed back my hair, took off my shoes, and pulled my covers over me.

"You're going to wake up with a wicked headache tomorrow." He smiled at me. "Go to sleep, Gallagher Girl, you'll be fine." I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I could of swore I heard him say, "Of course I love you," but I was probably imagining it, since I was high off of Valium.

**Yeah I know, OOC, but I thought of this Valium scene and thought it'd be hysterical. And things had been so dramatic, I just really wanted to add it.**

**No flames.**


	6. untanglement with zachary goode

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part five

chameleon pov

7:13 a.m.

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virginia

suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, & macey mchenry

I was in a wonderfully deep sleep when the blaring sound of Lady GaGa woke me up.

"Cameron! Time to wake up!" Bex's voice sang.

"No," the sound was muffled by my pillow, and I buried my head deeper into it, trying to block out the music.

"If you don't get out of bed, I will beat you out of it, Cam," Macey's voice threatened.

I was awake now, and trying with a lot of effort to go back to sleep.

"I'll get up if someone gets me advil!" I yelled, pulling my covers over my head.

"You know advil's key ingredient is actually—"

"Go fish, Grant! Ha ha!" Liz's voice sounded.

I immediately popped up. At the end of my bed, Zach, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Bex were playing Go Fish.

Yeah, _Go Fish._

"What the fuck?" I said, confused. "I'm going to back to sleep, I'm obviously hungover or something!" I exclaimed and flopped back down.

"No, no, no," Macey's voice came closer to me. "If you don't get up, I'll strangle you with a thong," Bex started laughing, "or better yet, I'll let Grant do it since you strangled him last night," Macey finished and I looked up to see her cocking an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't strang—" I started and then remembered. "Holy. Shit." My mouth formed an 'O'.

Macey grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to the bathroom and almost threw me in the shower stall herself.

"Ow! Thanks Macey!" I yelled angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

"IF I DON'T HEAT THE SHOWER RUNNING IN TWO SECONDS I WILL COME IN THERE AND WASH YOUR HAIR MYSELF!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"Macey," Jonas' voice sounded as I leaned down to turn on the shower, "Are you a lesbian?"

The echo of a slap reached the bathroom and I knew Jonas got his answer.

After a quick shower, I threw on the uniform Macey had left me and brushed my teeth.

I exited the bathroom brushing my hair. And then Macey screeched and Liz tripped.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE A COMB, CAMERON! NOT A BRUSH!"

Her scream scared me and I yanked the brush the wrong way. "Macey! SHUT UP!" I yelled, annoyed, returning to the bathroom, looking the huge knot in the back of my hair.

"Well we're going to go down to breakfast," Bex said, cautiously exiting the room, Jonas, and Liz on her heels.

"As you said, Cam," Grant winked at me, "Hunger runs in the family. You're on your own with McHenry! That's for strangling me!" He laughed and before Zach could follow him out Macey put out her hand to stop him.

"Ladies first." She said sarcastically.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I pointed to Macey with my free hand, "You're getting this knot out of my hair since your screech put it there."

She smirked. "Told you to use a comb." And she left cackling.

I sighed. "Greeeeaaaaaat."

"Really Gallagher Girl? You can take out a guy two times your size but you're defeated by a tiny knot?"

"It's not a tiny knot!" I yelled defensively.

Zach's hand brushed against mine as he reached into my hair to help me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Staring at the mirror I could see the slight look of concentration on his face as he tried to untangle my hair from the brush.

"How're you feeling?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Fine," I answered curtly, thinking back to last night. "Listen Zach, about last night," I started.

"Are you going to give me the clichéd, 'I wasn't myself and I didn't know what I was doing'?" He grinned at me through the mirror.

"Maybe," I mumbled, crossing my arms. Which seemed to be an inherited trait Grant and I had from Solomon.

"Listen," his eyes went back to my hair, "I know you were all loopy and Macey kind of took advantage of you in that state," I blushed thinking about how I said I loved Zach, "and you flipped out when you heard about Bex and Grant um—" he paused.

"Consummating their relationship?" I offered.

"Yeah, that," he paused for a second, "but the uh—" he took the brush from my hair and started brushing through the tangles, leaving it straight (I almost fainted right there from our proximity). "Umm..."

Wow, for once Zach was speechless.

He couldn't put into words that I had tried to seduce him while all hopped up on valium.

But the sweet part was when he told me no, and that he liked me innocent, before putting me to bed.

He put the brush down on the counter. "What I'm trying to say is—"

"Yeah, I get it," I turned around, "Its kind of awkward, but yeah, in my loopy state of mind I tried to seduce you."

"Um, yeah." He was very clearly uncomfortable.

"So thanks."

"Wait, what?" He said, clearly confused.

"For stopping me." Without another word I walked out of the bathroom, leaving Zach standing there, stunned. "Well are you coming to breakfast or not?" I asked, opening the door.

"Uh... yeah," He said idiotically before following me down to the Grand Hall in silence.

/\PAGE BREAK/\

I sat down at the table and glared at Macey. "I hate you." She smiled at me and took a bite of her pancakes.

I turned to Bex. "And Bex," I took a deep breath, "I'm really super duper sorry about freaking out about—that thing," I said, unsure of who was listening. "It was just... very surprising and I was a little... loopy." She smiled at me.

"Its okay, Cam."

Liz looked up from her Organic Chemistry notecards frazzled, "There's going to be a Pop Quiz in C & A today!"

"Lizzie," I said, taking a bite of the pancakes Macey had gotten me, "It's not a Pop Quiz if you already know about it. Plus, you know everything, you won't fail."

Liz widened her eyes. "But last time there was a Pop Quiz I got an answer wrong!"

"Come on Liz, that's not bad at all." Bex rolled her eyes.

"BUT JONAS GOT THEM ALL RIGHT!" She practically screeched. Macey and I leaned back in surprise.

"Chill, Liz, I'm sure that one question won't ruin your already impossibly high GPA." Bex said, rolling her eyes again.

"Yes it does! By 0.00012 points!" She said fiercely.

"Then why aren't you studying?" Bex leaned in toward Liz in all seriousness.

Liz shrieked again and frantically flipped through her cards looking for the ones she made on C & A, even though she had a photographic memory.

"You're so mean, Bex." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Liz, Liz, LIZ!" Macey was trying to reason with her.

The Grand Hall suddenly became quiet as Solomon walked in. I swear every eye in the room was darting between Solomon, Mom, Grant, and I.

Jeez, don't these people have anything better to gossip about?

"It'll pass Cam, the excitement." Macey said, and I remembered when the Blackthorne Boys had first arrived at Gallagher that Macey had said something similar.

"Hopefully..." I whispered back.


	7. grant, tampons don't go up your nose

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part six

_thanks to RebeccaBaxter for the idea in this chapter _

chameleon pov

11:02 a.m.

gallagher academy for exceptional young women

roseville, virginia

madame dabney's tearoom

Madame Dabney glided around the room, "We have a treat Ladies and Gentleman, today, don't we Cameron?" She said, looking at me.

"Uh, yes?" I agreed confused.

I was sitting at a table between Liz and Bex with Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

"This is the first time the Gallagher Academy has ever had a brother and sister-twins nonetheless- in the same class. And since this is _Cultures _& Assimilation, today our lesson is on brother-sister relationships."

"Um, Madame Dabney?" I said, raising my hand. "Couldn't we just watch 7th Heaven or something?"

"No!" She snapped. "Television is a disgrace with all the sex and drugs!"

"Speaking of se and drugs, I need to catch up on Gossip Girl," Macey commented, and Bex snorted very un-lady like.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my seat as Madame Dabney dragged Grant and I to the front of the class.

"Notice the similarities," she said, circling us.

"I feel violated!" Grant blurted, inching away from Madame Dabney.

"Nonsense! No one in here is wearing X-ray contacts!" She glared at Tina Walters, "Correct?" Tina nodded vigorously.

Grant and I inched back to the table.

"Alright, well, class," she clapped her hands, "let's start with basic American culture! Usually there is a lot of fighting,"

"Check," Macey spoke up.

"A protective feeling from the brother,"

"Check!" Bex yelled.

"and something similar to ESP." Grant and I crossed our arms.

"Check!" Liz yelled, as if she had to beat Jonas to the answer.

"And depending on the situation, siblings are usually close, in some cases in the absence of a father, the brother will walk their sister down the wedding aisle," she sighed. "Oh how I love weddings!"

I leaned into Grant, "Maybe if we make a break now, she won't catch us,"

He laughed.

"I have a brilliant idea! Let's roleplay some scenarios!" Madame Dabney yelled excited.

"NO!" Grant and I yelled at the same time, him annoyed, I, scared.

"Rebecca, darling, would you join us up here?" Madame Dabney said, dragging Bex up, and for the first time in a while, I saw a scared expression on her face.

"Now, say, Rebecca here, who is best friends with Cameron decided to date Grant." Bex and Grant turned bright red and Zach and Jonas laughed loudly from their seats. "There are two possible situations that could occur from here," She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to Bex. "Cameron would either attempt to strangle Rebecca, or except it graciously."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "And a proper lady would accept it, Cameron."

My mouth dropped. What did she know about Grant and Bex that I didn't? Besides the um—occurrence that happened previously between my best friend and brother.

"Seriously, Madame Dabney, I'm pretty sure we all know the basics between siblings," Macey interrupted. "I'm sure Cameron would accept it graciously,"

"I love you," I mouthed to Macey who smiled in turn.

Madame Dabney hmphed. "Well, I suppose, how about we have some tea with iodine to build up our resistances?"

I scurried back to my seat, anything was better than this.

Madame Dabney poured the tea and added the iodine.

"What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, smiling at me from across the table. "Non-existent cat named Suzie got your tongue?" He took a sip of his tea (he even lifted his pinky!) and laughed as I glared at him.

"EVERYONE PUT DOWN YOUR TEA!" Madame Dabney yelled. "DID ANYONE DRINK THE TEA?"

Zach and Grant and Jonas raised their hands. Of course it would be the boys. I rolled my eyes, anything that was edible—they ate immediately.

"Oh dear, I accidently mixed up the iodine with the valium,"

I started cracking up. "Unintentional payback!" I high fived Bex.

"You. Are. Screwed." Macey said, smiling at the boys.

/\PAGE BREAK/\

After we struggled to bring the boys up to our room, Macey accidently knocked Grant off her bed where Bex had put him, and flopped down. "Oops."

"Watch it! He already doesn't have enough brain cells!" I joked, throwing Zach on my bed.

Liz led Jonas to her bed.

The effects of the Valium had just started. "Haha! I'm in Cammie's bed!" Zach said, nearly rolling off the bed.

"Oh my God Bex, YOU ARE SO HOT!" Grant yelled.

"I FORGOT TO DO MY LATIN HOMEWORK!" Jonas yelled, sitting straight up.

"No one cares about your 4.56 GPA man!" Zach yelled.

"That's .01 higher than me!" Liz screeched, running over to her desk to viciously finish her homework.

That girl...

"At least your mother isn't trying to kidnap the girl you've been pining over for 2 years!" Zach yelled.

"Who's that?" Grant asked bluntly.

"Your sister!" Zach yelled back.

"You guys are really stupid," Bex commented.

"No, they're all loopy," I shook my head, "they don't know what they're saying."

"But, Cam," Macey said "Don't you remember? You just kept blurting out the truth. Everything they say is true. _Zach is telling the truth._"

Immediately the three-well four, but Liz was busy with her homework- realized something.

Zach would tell us anything now.

"Zach," I said, sitting at his feet and pulling him up by his arms into a sitting position.

"Yesssss?" He drawled.

"Why aren't you working with the Circle?" I asked, trying to get him to lock eyes with me.

"Classified." He said. "You're really pretty."

I ignored that.

"Zachary," Bex said, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Its not classified, you just don't want to tell Cammie something, isn't that right?"

His head drooped. "Yes,"

"Let me guess-" Macey said, leaning down in his face, "You fell in love with our Cammie and realized your mother was wrong and decided you would protect her?"

Zach turned to me his mouth opened in an 'O'. "She's good!"

"I'm hungry!" Grant yelled from the other side of the room.

Macey grabbed a chocolate bar from her bedside table and chucked it at Grant- hitting him square in the head.

"Enjoy, idiot."

"You're really scary, Macey." Zach commented.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Cammie's right, your smile is weird!" He reached out, just like I did, as if to get rid of it.

"Hey Zach look what me and Jonas found!" Grant yelled, happily holding up his treasure.

Zach laughed and fell off the bed.

I turned to see my brother shoving a tampon up his nose.

A tampon.

Up his nose.

And laughing.

Jonas fell on the ground holding his stomach and laughing.

A flash went off and I realized Macey took a picture.

"Everyone will know by breakfast tomorrow." She said, smiling evilly.

"Grant! Those don't go up your nose!" I yelled, attempting to grab it from him.

"Where do they go?" He asked all too innocently.

"Someplace you'll never be able to see in your life if you don't take that bloody tampon out of your nose!" Bex threatened, pulling it out of his nose.

"Ooo! Grant's never gonna get laid!" Zach laughed from the floor.

Grant glared at him, "I've gotten farther than you!" He yelled.

I rushed over to Zach, trying desperately to stop him from what I knew he was going to say.

"Its not like I've never had the chance... with your sister!"

"ZACH!" I yelled. I picked up the closest thing- Seventeen magazine and started beating him with it.

"No! Ow! Caaaaammmmiiieeee!" Zach yelled, protecting his face.

"Keep!" Hit. "Your!" Hit. Hit. Slap. "BIG MOUTH SHUT!"

"That problem is wrong," Jonas said from across the room.

Slap. "Shut up, Jonas!"

Zach grabbed the magazine in my second of hesitation and grabbed my body and pulled me to him before turning over so he was on top of me.

"I win, even when I'm high!" He laughed. He was cut off short when he looked at me. "I feel like having sex right now. I think we'd have really good sex." He said, like he was imagining it. **(Yes that's from Knight and Day!)**

"ZACH!" I pushed him off of me.

My friends were laughing uncontrollably as I turned bright red.

Luckily, Grant was occupied with another tampon and Jonas was either sleeping or Liz had knocked him out. Probably the latter.

"But Cammie I loooovvveee you!" Zach said attempting to get up and reach me.

A fist flashed and hit him right in the face, and he was out cold.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and then realized that Bex had just punched Zach.

In the face.

"Bex! That was incredibly rude!" I yelled.

"I thought it was hot!" Grant chimed in.

I heard another punch and turned to see Macey smiling down at my brother's unconscious body.

"What? He was using up all the tampons." She said smiling.  
"I cannot wait until they wake up tomorrow." Bex said smiling along with Macey.

"Especially when everyone sees this picture of Grant tomorrow!"

Oh, boy.


	8. morgan, cameron, solomon, or smith?

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part seven

_chameleon pov_

_7:53 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_grand hall_

Grant entered the Grand Hall, his nostrils unusually red and enlarged. I started choking on my muffin.

"Grant? What happened to your nose?" I asked, as he glared and stalked past me.

"YOU OWE ME A BOX OF TAMPONS!" Macey yelled after him.

Jonas came next, scratching at his nails. "What IS THIS STUFF?" He said to Liz.

"Nail polish." She answered calmly.

After Liz had knocked him out (totally out of character for her) Macey had painted his nails a bright pink.

I totally thought it was his color.

I wasn't looking forward to facing Zach. We had said some very embarrassing things between him and I and the valium.

"Ooo, here comes, Zach, Cammie!" Liz nudged me.

"Oh Zachary!" Macey called as he stalked past. "We had such a wonderful time last night. Maybe we should do it again sometime soon?"

He shot Macey a glare before dropping down next to Grant and shoving a muffin in his mouth.

"You are so evil, Macey," I said, smiling.

"I know. I've been getting that a lot lately."

A screeching sound rang through the Grand Hall and everyone hurried to cover their ears.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Bex yelled.

Suddenly, Katy Perry's voice flowed through the speakers.

The seventh graders burst out laughing.

"Practical joke," Macey said, spearing a piece of banana off her plate before popping it into her mouth.

"Let's join them," Bex's eyes twinkled as the seventh graders all stood up on their tables and started dancing, causing Madame Dabney's eyes to go wide in shock.

I saw Bex exchange a look from down the table with Tina and Mick and they simultaneously stood up and climbed up on the table, shaking their hips to Katy Perry's teenage dream.

"This is almost as fun as the boys on valium!" Macey squealed.

"YOU GUYS! COME ON!" I yelled, and Liz joined in.

"Lighten up, Cam!" Macey said, pushing me up and making me stand next to Bex on the table. Soon, Liz joined me and Macey jumped up and slapped my ass.

"Are you sure you're not a lesbian, Macey?" Jonas asked again.

A muffin flew and hit him in the face.

Grant and Zach's laughter flew into my ears.

After prodding from Macey and Bex and even Anna Fetterman I started dancing along with them.

When Girls Just Wanna Have Fun came on, all the girls burst out screaming and then recited the lyrics in perfect unison.

"EVERYONE OFF THE TABLES NOW." My Mom's extremely angry voice rang.

"WHOO HOO!" Grant's voice rang, as he was the only boy standing up on a table and had whipped off his shirt and was currently swinging it around his hand, Zach and Jonas looking up at him in embarrassment.

Grant reluctantly got down from the table and my Mom left to punish the seventh graders.

"All seniors Sublevel two, NOW." Aunt Abby said angrily, walking out of the Grand Hall, Solomon following.

Stepping off the tables, I followed behind Grant. "Put your shirt back on!" I hissed as he proudly brandished it around his shoulders.

He mumbled something in Japanese and pulled his black 'Blackthorne' shirt back on his head. It said 'Smith' on the back and had the number 8.

Zach was wearing one similar to him, except his shirt said 'Goode' and the number 16 on the back.

Jonas' said 'Anderson' and had 4 on the back.

All the seniors took turns taking the elevators to Sublevel 2 in silence. We all knew we were going to get it.

Liz, Bex, Macey, and I were the last ones and we promptly took our seats, waiting for Abby to scold us.

She and Solomon were whispering furiously.

She gave him a look that seemed to shut him up.

She turned to us and pulled straightened her shirt.

"Well since you all want to _dance_ maybe that's what we should be doing instead of learning valuable life lessons." Music blared from invisible speakers as she clicked a button I hadn't noticed before.

No one moved.

She clicked the button again.

"As spies, there is no room for mistakes, or kicking back your feet and relaxing. YOU MUST ALWAYS BE READY FOR THE UNEXPECTED." She slammed her hand down on her desk. "For instance you could get kidnapped by Gallagher Academy's greatest threat- the Circle of Cavan." She stared straight at me.

I stared straight back. She was daring me to say something.

Since when did Aunt Abby start acting like my Mom and I started acting like her?

"Point made, Ms. Cameron," Solomon's voice interrupted our glare-fest.

Abby cleared her throat and looked around. "Get good, or get dead." Solomon said.

"You're free to return to your regular classes." Abby said, walking out of the Sublevels.

The seniors slowly followed. I nodded my friends off and told them it was okay to leave without me.

I stood up and slowly approached Solomon's desk.

"I don't need your help, you know." I said, looking at him.

"On the contrary, I believe you do, Ms. Morgan," he responded, his face expressionless.

"UGH!" I yelled, earning a surprised look from Solomon. "You see! I'm not even a _Morgan!_ I've believed my whole life that I was the daughter of Rachel and _Matthew Morgan! _How could you and my Mom do that to him? HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! And how could you two not tell me the truth? And the fact that I had a brother when I was born!" I was ranting now. "And the fact that you're like, FLIRTING with my Aunt but then you go and tell me that I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Cammie," Solomon breathed, "You were raised by Matthew Morgan, therefore _you are a Morgan_ and he loved you nonetheless. And yes, Matt was my best friend and it was wrong—what happened with Rachel. And not telling you was what was best—about Grant and I. We didn't even know Grant was alive. And Abby and I are complicated, and your mother and I were a one time affair." He stood up and leaned over, looking me in the eyes. "And I'm sorry the Circle is after you, but the less you knew, the safer you were, and I've _always_ been looking out for your well-being. Because whether I was around or not- whether you like it or not- _we are family, and I am your father._" His eyes softened. "_And I love you."_

I was stunned that anything that emotional could ever be emitted from Solomon's mouth.

He walked around the desk, seemed to hesitate, and left the sublevels. I slumped into the nearest desk and put my head down on my arms.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know Grant's rubbing my arm.

"Cammie, Caaaamiiiieee, Chameleon, Cam, Cameron? Cammie? WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU MORE VALIUM."

I lifted my head up to see Grant's right in front of me.

"Um, hi?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I was talking to Solomon."

"Ooo," He frowned, "How did THAT go?"

"Interesting..." I mumbled.

"You missed a funny C & A class. Macey tried to poison Zach and then Liz ended up knocking over a whole table." I rolled my eyes at Liz's klutziness. "Come on, classes are over, and the girls are waiting for you." He held out his hand, and I took it as he pulled me up.

We walked upstairs to find Bex trying to teach Jonas how to dance and 'Hotel Room Service' starting. Grant closed the door.

"I FOUND CAMMIE THE CHAMELEON! DO I WIN A PRIZE?" He yelled, obviously asking Bex.

"No, Grant." Macey said, pushing him to the side and grabbing my arm.

"Whhaaaat?" I whined.

"Tell. Us. Everything." She said, forcing me on the desk chair.

I spun around thoughtfully.

In excitement, Liz had tripped and fallen on Jonas and Bex was for some reason throwing nail polish at Grant. That's when Zach entered.

He looked a little pale.

"Oh forget him, just a mild poison!" Macey waved it off.

"It was the most toxic poison in the world, McHenry!"

"You're still alive aren't you, Goode?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"I want to fuck- ow!"

"Shut up, Grant! I don't want to constantly hear about you wanting to bang Bex!" I yelled.

"Such vulgar language, Ms. Morgan!" Bex _tsk_ed as she took her place next to Liz. "SPILL."

"He said he loves me."

"WHO?" Grant and Zach yelled at the same time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Macey said, smirking.

I spun around thoughtfully on Liz's desk chair.

"Solomon," Liz answered before Grant and Zach exploded.

"And YES I hid THE TAMPONS!" Macey yelled at the three boys as Grant inched toward Macey's dresser.

"Damn!" Grant groaned, snapping his fingers.

"It was just weird. He was like, _we're family and I love you and you're a Morgan and you're Mom and I were a one time thing and Abby and I are complicated._ Blah blah blah."

"You have the most messed up family." Bex commented.

"No, Zach does," Grant commented.

"That's so insensitive, Grant!" I yelled as Bex threw another bottle of nail polish at him—from where I have no clue.

"It's okay it's not exactly a secret anymore. My Mom is a psycho kidnapper working with the Circle of Cavan!" Zach said, frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air and sitting at the edge of Bex's bed.

"Actually, I'm not going to sit here- you never know now." Zach said disgusted, referring to Bex and Grant's 'relationship'.

"Good idea, Goode." Macey smirked.

"OHMYGOD." Bex interrupted. "What if Solomon and Abby got married? YOUR AUNT WOULD ALSO BE YOUR STEP-MOM."

A horrified look came across my face. "Excuse me while I go THROW UP." I said.

"I have a question! " Grant said. "Am I a Morgan, Cameron, Solomon, or Smith?"

"I think your fine the way you are Grant- being a Smith. It doesn't look like you have any connection with our messed up family. Lucky you."

"It'll get better, Cam." Liz's soft southern voice said.

"Not really. Until they get what they want the Circle won't stop until they get me." I sighed.

"I'm hungry, and there's no tampons up here. Who wants to go get dinner?" Grant said.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF EATING?" I yelled, storming into the bathroom and locking the door.

I didn't know what to think anymore. Things were changing, and they were changing fast and too much for my liking.

I couldn't run anymore; I could only hide.

And I hated every minute of it.


	9. the chameleon damages grant's sex life

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part eight

_chameleon pov_

_5:48 p.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_grand hall_

After locking myself in the bathroom and refusing to come out, everyone had left for dinner. My stubbornness was defeated by the rumbling my stomach was creating and I reluctantly left my suite and headed down to the Grand Hall. I didn't want to face my friends or family.

All I wanted to do was curl up with a bowl of ice cream and drown myself in a Jersey Shore marathon.

Hm, not a bad idea.

After entering the Grand Hall I grabbed a plate of the main dish and plopped down next to Liz. The second I sat down they stopped talking.

"Don't stop for me, please continue," I said, stabbing my green beans and stuffing them into my mouth.

"Well," Macey said, eyeing me, "I really think that texturized is better than original. In my personal experience."

I spit my green beans out onto my plate. "WHAT in God's name ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Praying to the Lord that Macey wasn't giving Bex advice on—her relationship with Grant.

"Nothing you need to know, sweet _innocent_ Cammie," Macey said smiling sarcastically.

"Fine. You know what? I don't even want to know!" I raised my hands in the universal sign of defeat. "What's up with you, Liz?" I asked, avoiding the green beans on my plate.

"Oh just working on the new chemical compounds for this explosive eyeliner. One end explodes and the other is waterproof and stays on for eighteen hours!" She said gleefully.

"That's... great!" I finished.

Liz frowned. "You'd rather be eating ice cream and watching Jersey Shore, huh?" Her shoulders slumped.

"NO! No, Liz, I'm honestly interested. Tell me more. Honestly." I reassured. Lately, everyone had been focused on me, and I would do anything to keep the attention off of me.

As Liz babbled on I pretended to listen and even added in some advice every once in a while.

I felt like someone was watching me.

"I feel eyes."

"Ooo, déjà vu!" Bex said jokingly. "Except this time you aren't wearing a slinky black dress and honey-potting Macey's boyfriend." She laughed and I frowned.

"Must you bring that up? Anyone got eyeball?" I responded.

Macey looked at me seriously. "Besides Tina Walters who is starting another rumor about you and Grant, that would be your father, mother, aunt, and three certain Blackthorne Boys." She smirked. "They didn't let me skip three grades and a level of CoveOps for nothing, Cam." Then she winked and looked at her Cultures & Assimilations flashcards.

I huffed. "He's not my father."

"Whatever you say, but in our business, blood counts for a lot. Especially for you." She said, eyes never leaving her flashcards.

"I change my mind—there's a Jersey Shore marathon on tonight and I think my cotton pajamas are calling."

Bex rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Chameleon. DJ Pauly D can't get any stupider."

Liz was about to interject when Bex held up her hand, "Leave it, Elizabeth."

"So um, Bex," I said, picking at my bread.

"Ooo, Cammie's nervous. This must be good." Macey looked up from her notecards.

"What's up with you and Grant?"

Liz froze and Macey smiled devilishly.

"Okay look," I said, leaning toward Bex, "Sure he's my brother, but you're my best friend and he's your first boyfriend, and I'll look at this like we're not related. _I want to know._ You've always been there for me, and I want to be there for you. _For everything._"

Bex smiled at me. "Thanks, Cam. And they're going good, thanks. He's actually very sweet."

I snorted. "Oh, sorry, you were serious. Continue, please."

"He compliments me and I like how he doesn't go easy on me in P & E and isn't afraid to stand up to me. He's... really something."

"That's so romantic!" Liz said, hugging her flashcards to her chest.

"Sweet." Macey commented.

I was about to add in my two cents when Jonas plopped down into the seat next to Liz. "What's romantic and sweet? PLEASE DO NOT say Zac Efron." He rolled his eyes.

"No, Jonas, not Zac Efron." I said, laughing.

Weight settled to my left and Macey smirked. "That's right, romantic and sweet? Zach Goode, not Zac Efron."

"I think your ego is bigger than your-" I snapped.

"My what?" He smirked.

I blushed at the innuendo he layed out. "ITS BIGGER THAN YOUR FREAKING BRUISE!" I yelled.

"What bruise?"

I punched him. "That one."

"Sup, ladies, sister-lady." Grant nodded, squeezing in between Bex and Macey. "Ooo, _what is that?_" Grant questioned, grabbing Liz's eyeliner and opening it.

"NO!" Bex, Liz, Macey and I jumped at once.

We stood up suddenly, frozen, waiting for the thing to explode.

It didn't explode. Liz grabbed it from Grant and glared at him, re-capping the device.

Bex and Macey smacked him at the same time.

"What is the matter with you, Grant?" I yelled. "You could've just killed us all. Get some freaking brains!"

"Sorry!" He apologized. "Geez, chill, Cam!" He said, stealing the rest of my bread.

"HEY!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "Ready for tomorrow?" He said, smiling at me deviously.

"SHUT UP GRANT." I warned.

"What's tomorrow?" Jonas asked.

"It's the one of the biggest moments in history." Grant said, taking a page from Zach's book and being cryptic.

Liz's eyes grew wide as she racked her photographic memory for what day in history tomorrow could possibly be.

"WHAT IS IT?" She yelled after three seconds.

"The day the most gorgeous spy was born." He said. "Oh make that two." He winked at me.

"Yes, Grant, we know tomorrow is yours and Cammie's birthday," Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Liz relaxed, "of course I knew that."

"Grant, birthdays aren't important." I said sighing.

"They are when you turn eighteen!" He protested.

"Who cares?" I said. "Nothing changes."

"_Come on, Cam._" Macey said rolling her eyes. "You are so not getting out of this."

"Yeah, stop being such a party pooper!" Grant said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Whatever."

Liz and Bex smiled and clapped their hands together and Macey rolled her eyes.

"But don't expect me to have fun!" I added quickly, pointing at Bex.

She narrowed her eyes. "I will _make you_ have fun, Cameron."

I smiled. "Bring it on, Rebecca."

"Ooo, we're using full names here. I wish I had a longer name sometimes." Grant jumped in. "Me and Macey and Jonas are outcasts. Cammie has Cameron, Liz has Elizabeth, Bex has Rebecca and Zach has Zachary. Or Zachariah. That'd be so cool! We should start calling you Zachariah! Like from the Bible or something!"

"Grant." Jonas said. "Go play with a tampon or something. Seriously."

/\ PAGE BREAK /\

_next day_

_11: 34 a.m._

_covert operations sublevel 2_

"I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that Mr. Solomon is going to be co-teaching alongside Ms. Cameron," I remembered my Mom saying at breakfast this morning.

Great, just great. My Aunt and 'Father' who possibly were romantically interested in each other were _teaching together?_

CoveOps was my favorite class, and now it was going to be ruined!

"Chill, Cam, it's seriously not going to be that bad." Bex rolled her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SISTER!" Grant said, running into the elevator before it closed, Zach running in right behind him.

He picked me up in a huge hug and spun me around.

"GRANT!" I yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!" He did and smiled hugely at me. "AND I'M OLDER!"

I crossed my arms and frowned.

"But I'm taller!" He reasoned.

"I always wanted siblings." Macey said thoughtfully.

"No you don't." I said, and earning a push from Grant.

"HEY!" I threw a punch at him and he blocked it.

"Oh great, here they go! Look at what you did Macey!" Bex moaned. I missed Macey's snide retort as I brought my knee up into Grant's family jewels.

He groaned.

The elevator door dinged.

"Well that's gonna ruin Grant's sex life." Macey said, stepping over his body.

Zach's eyes widened as if he felt Grant's pain.

"Ughh," I said. "Please _do not_ give me a mental picture."

Macey smiled sarcastically. Bex rolled her eyes and we walked out of the elevator, Grant limping and Zach following.

"Happy birthday, Grant!" I said, sitting down in my seat.

"It's really been eighteen years, huh?" Abby commented, and I noticed her coming out of a different elevator.

"Sure," I commented.

"Congratulations. Try living eighteen more." She said, passing my desk.

"It's my birthday too, Aunt Abby!" Grant called.

She ignored him.

"Why is Cammie always the favorite?" He grumbled.

"Oh my gosh." I said, burying my head in my arms. "Grant. Have you _met yourself_?"

"Yes, and I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can not bring me down."

"Did he just?" Macey asked disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow."

"At least your not related to him."

"At least I'm not sleeping with him."

Bex turned bright red. "You're never going to let me live this down will you?"

"Nope." Macey and I both said.

Zach broke into a huge grin to my right.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Girls are so weird. You're like a foreign language."

"Oh really? Well-" I was about to retort when Solomon entered the classroom and all conversations stopped.

"Weapons training today. Let's go."

Great, I thought. Weapons training with eight other girls, two trained assassins, and my aunt and 'father'.

Happy Birthday to me.


	10. i'll always love you

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part nine

_chameleon pov_

_11:52 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_archery lawn_

"As you can see, the archery lawn has been set up into a shooting range."

Suddenly, I was sent back. I remembered being afraid, watching the man lift his gun and point it at Zach. Zach's mom saving him. Zach mouthing 'good bye' and aiming the gun at the explosives. Zach and Solomon somehow surviving.

"You okay, Gallagher Girl?" I looked up to see Zach shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah. Fine. Just remembering the last time I saw a gun used."

"Come on, Cam, this will be fun." Bex said, receiving her gun and cocking it with a smile. "Face it, you've seen your Aunt get shot, you've seen Zach shoot a gun, you've been around plenty of guns and you need to freaking get over it."

I scowled at her. "Thanks for the fucking newsflash. I remembered that all, thanks." I stalked away, grabbing a gun from Solomon who eyed me with worry.

"I'm fine!" I yelled before he could ask.

I stalked to the farthest target and cocked my gun.

"You alright?" I turned, holding my gun downward. I sighed when I saw who it was.

I put the safety back on and tucked the gun into the back of my skirt.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" tears welled in my eyes. Tears I had been holding in for a long time.

"I know, I know." Grant said, enveloping me in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Remember, I was trained to be an assassin? I know what its like. It's going to be okay." He let go of me and smiled. "Your bro's got your back."

I smiled, feeling re-newed and ready to shoot something (in the good school-like sense, not like Circle of Cavan sense)

I took the gun out of the back of my skirt and cocked it, aiming at the target. Grant walked a couple feet away from me, taking use of the second to last target.

Memories flashed before my eyes and I shot. The bullet made a hole two stripes to the left of the center.

I tried two more times, always coming close but missing the center of the target.

"Need some help, Gallagher Girl?"

"No thanks, Zach, I've seen you shoot a gun before, I don't think I need a demonstration." I said rather rudely.

"Okay," he said, waiting for me to take my next shot.

I did. And I missed. Again.

I huffed angrily and reloaded my gun hastily.

"Relax," Zach's voice said, and I could tell it was closer than before. I lifted the gun with two hands and pointed it at the target.

Suddenly I could feel Zach's chest against my back and he wrapped his arms around mine and I could've sworn I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Relax this hand," He said, gently tugging at the fingers I was holding next to the trigger. He put his left hand on my left shoulder and breathed in my ear. "Now, focus,"

Did he really expect me to focus when he was this close?

His left hand tantalizingly crept up my shoulder toward my neck and I just wanted to close my eyes at that point.

"Focus and shoot."

His finger pressed over mine, and the gunshot.

There was a bullet hole in the dead center of the target.

"See? Easy." He whispered.

But all I was focused on was his thumb, which was rubbing slow circles below my neck and the hand that was dangerously close to my face, and the hand that was still covering mine.

"Easy..." I murmured, loving the feeling of his hands on me.

His mouth got closer to my ear. "Happy birthday, Gallagher Girl." I felt his hand slip into the pocket of my skirt and I swear I almost had a heart attack before he slipped away, leaving me in a daze.

"Good birthday, huh?" Macey's voice interrupted my illicit thoughts of Zach minutes later.

"Um, uh, yeah?" I answered, obviously caught.

Macey raised her gun and cocked it.

"You know the last time I saw a gun it was shot at me. And then your Aunt saved my life. I owe her my life. I know what its like," she said.

"What?" I said confused.

"To feel like you owe someone your life because they saved yours." She shot the gun. "He's saved your life before Cam, and yeah that's big, but you obviously like him, maybe even love him, think about it." She said, before slinking off.

I thought about her words while I shot a couple more times (always getting it in the center now) before I realized Zach had left something in my pocket.

I dug it out and nearly gasped at what I found.

It was a delicate golden chain with six charms. They were all hearts.

Each one was engraved.

_Best Friends For Life_

_-B_

_Sisters Are Forever_

_-M_

_Sisters Love and Stick Together For As Long As They Live_

_-L_

_Always Remember To Stay Strong, And It'll Work Out_

_-J_

_You'll Always Be My Little Sister. _

_Love, G_

_You Promised. Be Careful._

_-Z_

Six charms. From Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach.

It was the best present I could've asked for. I slipped it on and vowed to never take it off.

Once I had finished putting on the clasp I went to return my gun since CoveOps was almost over.

"Squirt," Abby motioned for me to talk to her off to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as it's a trend, here, happy eighteenth birthday." She surprised my by kissing the top of my head and leaving a box in my hand before heading off.

A bit flabbergasted, I opened up the box to reveal an identical heart charm with an inscription on it also.

_Remember That Love Lasts A Lifetime._

_-A_

I wasn't too sure what the hidden meaning behind her engraving was but I was happy that I had received a present from her anyways.

I was going for the fact that she loved me?

I entered the building and attended the rest of my classes.

After I sighed and walked to my Mom's office.

It was my birthday after-all. I had to go.

I walked in and saw Grant sitting on the couch next to Solomon and Mom stepping around her desk holding out a bowl of Mac 'N Cheese for me.

I took it without a second thought and scarfed it down.

"You're gonna get fat, Cam," Grant teased.

"Shut up you loser." I retorted. "And thanks, for everything." I said, referring the earlier talk and he charm.

He nodded in understanding.

Mom cleared her throat. "We already gave Grant his present-"

"I GOT A GUN!" Grant yelled, pumping his fist.

"You would." I rolled my eyes and Mom continued.

"Besides the Uggs you wanted-" I smiled in joy, "we both got you a charm also."

Mom handed me a box.

"I know you probably want to join your friends, so go have fun, and happy eighteenth birthday." She gave Grant and I a hug.

"Thanks," I said, looking at Mom, I looked at Solomon, "Really, thanks."

He nodded and I turned to follow Grant out the door.

As we walked up the stairs I opened the box.

"What do they say?" Grant asked curiously and I swatted his hand away from my present.

I read them to him.

_No Matter What Happens, I'll Always Love You._

_Love, Mom_

I took a deep breath as I read Solomon's.

_You'll Always Be My Daughter._

_Love, S_

"You got more presents than me!" Grant whined.

"Oh suck it up!" I laughed as I attached the last of my charms.


	11. fucktards and pink fuzzy handcuffs

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part ten

_chameleon pov_

_6:39 p.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, & macey mchenry_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Macey, Bex, and Liz squealed as I entered our suite.

They ran forward and hugged me.

"Thanks guys!" I stepped back. "Look, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm so glad that you guys aren't just my best friends, but you're my sisters."

They _aw_ed and enveloped me into another hug.

"We forgive you, and we love you too." Macey said.

"Did you like your present!" Bex yelled, jumping up and down.

I laughed. "YES! I absolutely LOVE it. Thank you, really! It was the best idea ever!"

"Glad you like it," Macey winked. There was a knock on the door. Liz opened it revealing the boys. "In fact, it was Zachary's idea."

"THE PARTY IS HERE!" Grant yelled, throwing up his arms.

I got another hug from Grant, and even one from Jonas.

Zach stood back awkwardly, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was watching me.

I walked up to him and threw my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. His arms circled around my waist and he hugged me in. I breathed in his scent.

He owned the best soap and shampoo in the world.

"Anything for you, Gallagher Girl." I stepped back and he smiled a real smile at me for the first time in months.

"Hey Cam?" Bex asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around to have Bex shove a piece of cake into my face and laugh hysterically.

Everyone cracked up. "Oh you think that's funny huh?"

I wiped a piece off my face and shoved it into Zach's nose and then threw more at Grant and Bex.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Liz yelled.

"MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES!" Macey yelled earning six pieces of cake to be thrown at her at once.

"What is go-" Solomon burst into the room and I turned to throw a piece of cake at him. Everyone froze, including Solomon.

"Oops?" I said, a little too innocently. "Sorry, Solomon."

"Cameron Ann..." He trailed off wiping his face off and walking toward me. Suddenly he reached toward the pile of remaining cake and shoved it in my face.

Grant laughed. "Who's your Daddy!" He yelled as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Happy Birthday, Cam." Solomon said before turning around and leaving.

"Coolest. Dad. Ever." Bex said as the door closed.

"Hottest. Dad. Ever." Macey said.

I turned around angry. "MACEY! That's disgusting!"

"CATFIGHT!" Grant yelled.

"Grant," I said sweetly, slinking up to him.

He was surprised and he looked around nervously knowing something was up. "Um, yes, Cammie my wonderful sister who would never hurt me?"

I smiled sweetly before kicking the back of his knees, making him go down, and grabbing the gun he had gotten for his birthday out of the back of his jeans.

"Why are you bringing a gun to the party?" I said holding it.

"Oh, she's good." Jonas said smugly.

"Come on Cam, give it back!" Grant whined.

"Give the man his gun back, Cammie," Zach said.

"Why? I like it." I said, jumping on top of my bed.

"Cammie, I love you." Macey said laughing.

"Come on Cam, it's like taking away his pride." Zach said. "Give me the gun, come on," he coaxed, holding out his hand.

"You want the gun, huh, Zach?" I said, jumping off the bed.

Surprising everyone I grabbed the front of his jeans and stuck the tip of the gun down the front of his pants.

His eyes widened and he froze.

"Here you go." I said, skipping away to the bathroom to rub the cake off my face.

I heard Macey laughing from the bedroom. "I LOVE CAMMIE!" She repeated.

"Dude, I'm waiting for the day Zach grows some balls and asks Cammie out for real!" Jonas chided.

"Don't make me use the gun, Jonas." Zach said.

"Seriously, she's my best friend," Macey said, obviously being ignored.

I washed the cake off my face and walked back out the door. "Why was Solomon here to begin with?" I said, starting a new conversation.

"To check up on his spawn of course." Macey said sarcastically.

I glared at her. "Not funny. The idea still freaks me out." I said, plopping down on Bex's bed next to Grant.

"We better have been the best sex of their lives..." Grant said randomly.

"WHAT!" Liz screamed.

"I mean there's just so much drama now, that sex better have been worth it. I mean, it must've been pretty damn good. I mean- look at me! I'm gorgeous, and I am also great at having sex. So it must be genetic. So that must mean Cammie is too. Ew, wait. She's my sister. That's gross. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore."

"Are you done rambling fucktard?" Macey asked, obviously annoyed.

"Excuuuuse me. I am not a fucktard. Even though I am very good at fu—"

"Okay, thanks Grant." I said. "Why don't you clean up this mess," I gestured to all the cake, "and I'll watch. Kay? Thanks."

"Can I at least have my gun back?" He whined.

"Sure, if Cammie's willing to stick her hand down Zach's pants to get it. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll get your gun back, Fucktard." Macey said, from her windowsill perch (while reading Seventeen magazine).

I blushed when Zach smirked. He pulled the gun out and handed it to Grant.

"No need. I don't need an excuse for Cammie to stick her hand down my pants."

"EXCUSE ME!" Grant and I yelled at the same time. "I'M PRETTY SURE I'M THE ONLY ONE GETTING ANY ACTION HERE." Grant continued.

"Yeah, we know." Jonas rolled his eyes. "It's all you talk about."

"Why don't the three of you just leave?" Bex said embarrassed, pushing them out the door. "Great, thanks, bye!"

"BYE FUCKTARD!" Macey yelled as the door slammed closed.

/\/\/\PAGE BREAK /\/\/\

The next day after a normal day of classes and eating in the Grand Hall, Jonas and I got into an argument about the chemical compounds of plutonium and chloride.

We were walking back to my suite so I could show him the life size model of the compounds I had made when I opened the door and walked in on Bex half naked and my brother only in his boxers on her bed.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, shutting the door quickly and turning back to Jonas.

"HOLY SHIT." He said. "I can never un-see that!"

We sped walked to his dorm room and slammed the door shut once we got in.

"YOU? I JUST WALKED IN ON MY BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND HAVING SEX!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well then is he any good as he says he is?" Zach's snide voice asked sarcastically from across the room.

"Shut up." I replied flopping down on Grant's bed.

"Sorry, Cam, but I have to go meet Liz in the library. You can show me the compound later, 'kay?" Jonas said, flying out the door.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as he closed the door.

"And then there were two," Zach said, throwing a football on his bed.

"Fantastic." I mumbled, plopping down on Grant's bed (which was next to Zach's!).

I heard a crunch and looked down. I picked up the offending object.

"What is this?" I said, reading the label. "Texturized for a better experience. Troj—" I dropped them on the floor, "OH MY GOD." I looked on Grant's dresser. There was a box there. "How many does he freaking need?"

Zach laughed. "Looks like you're the only virgin in your family now, huh?" He smirked.

I blushed. None of that was any of his business. And how would he even know?

"That's what you think," I shot back.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Am I wrong?" He laughed. "Is Jimmy less of a wimp then I presumed? Was he any good?"

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, laughing.

"I hate you." I said, turning my back to him and crossing my arms.

"Aw, that hurts, Gallagher Girl."

I didn't respond. I heard him move off of his bed. "You know you never properly thanked me for your birthday present..." He trailed off, sliding onto Grant's bed next to me.

I ignored him.

His face was next to mine as he leaned over. "Come on, Cam, where are your manners?"

I still had no clue how shampoo and soap smelled so good on him. I could just breathe it in all day.

"Just." He got closer. "One." Closer. "Kiss."

I almost stopped breathing the moment his hands took hold of my hips and he kissed me.

We kissed for seven seconds before he pulled back and started kissing my neck.

I breathed out unsteadily as we slowly fell back on the bed. I had to stop myself from moaning.

Then I realized we were lying on Grant's bed and getting pretty physical.

So I did what Gallagher Girls do best.

Reaching under Grant's pillow (because I knew him too well) I pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs and snapped one onto Zach's hand and the other to the bedpost before pushing a confused Zach Goode away.

I smirked. "Sorry, it was more than one kiss."

"Come on Gallagher Girl!" He yelled, as I headed toward the door.

I turned back and laughed. "Be thankful I left you with your clothes on. Because you're handcuffed to Grant's bed. What's he going to think?"

I left Zach cursing his head off laughing.

/\/\/\PAGE BREAK /\/\/\

The next morning at breakfast was extremely awkward.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Macey asked, clueless, as she watched us all glance at each other, and then look away embarrassed.

"Nothing!" Jonas, Zach, Grant, Bex, and I blurted at the same time.

Liz looked up from her toast confused. "What?"

We all looked away.

"Alright, I'll do this the hard way," Macey said, leaning across the table and grabbing Jonas' collar and pulling him across the table. "Pick the weakest link. Look, I don't care if you're a fucking assassin. I will put non-removable makeup all over your body and then torture you slowly and painfully if you don't tell me what's up _right now._"

Jonas gulped and starting talking extremely fast. "Well it started when Cammie was going to show me her organic compound and we went back to your suite and we saw Grant and Bex uh, getting busy? And then we went back to Grant, Zach, and I's suite and then I left Cammie there with Zach and when I came back Grant was yelling at Zach who was handcuffed to Grant's bed with a box of condoms on the floor. That's all I know I swear!" His voice got unusually high at the end.

"I will never erase that image out of my head," I said horrified.

"Well we weren't naked or anything!" Grant proclaimed.

"Trust me, Grant, you were pretty close to naked," I said disgusted.

"Well then missy, why did I come back to find condoms all over the floor and Zach handcuffed to my bed?"

"Because I dropped the condoms when I realized what they were and I handcuffed Zach to your bed because it was fun." I said, smirking.

"Great! Now she's smirking like him too!" Macey proclaimed.

I frowned. "Shut up."

"Oh and while we're at it," she grabbed my wrist and held up my charm bracelet for everyone to see. "What did you promise Zach?" She said referring to what he had written on my charm.

"Nothing." I said, clenching my teeth.

"She promised to floss everyday," Zach interrupted sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Goode," Bex shot at him.

"So Liz, what did you get on your Organic Chemistry test?" Jonas asked.

"A 102, how about you?"

"Same!"

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp, Goode!" Macey exclaimed.

"I'll help!" Grant butted in.

"Shut it, fucktard!"

"Would you stop calling him that?" Bex yelled angrily.

"No! Because he fucking is one!" Macey exclaimed, turning on Bex.

I got up from my seat and walked away. Nobody even noticed.

Well good, I didn't want them following me.

I entered the hall where last year Bex, Macey, Liz, and I had overdosed Edward Townsend with truth serum.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Even though I should have.

"Hey, Squirt."

I turned around. "Hi, Aunt Abby."

"My have you grown up."

"I'm eighteen now." I felt a sense of déjà vu.

"I know," she ruffled my hair, "and I meant in the emotional sense. I know things have been hard lately," we sat down on a stone bench next to a window, "but I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I replied softly, swinging my feet and looking down at the ground.

"And I know you've been wondering, so I'll tell you. Yes, Solomon lied to you before. There is nothing going on between him and I." I looked up at her stunned. "He's always been in love with your mother. And that's the truth. And deep down, you know your mother loves him too."

She got up and looked back at me one more time. "I'll see you in CoveOps." She winked and strutted away.

Just one more thing to add to the list of things that are making my life more stressful.

First I find out Solomon is my father, then Grant is my brother, and now Solomon and my Mother are secretly in love?  
FML.


	12. solomon wants to be a grandma?

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part eleven

_chameleon pov_

_12:03 pm_

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_grand hall_

It was lunch time in the Grand Hall and the whole school was buzzing while eating the Chef's famous chicken dijon.

"Grant," I poked him, "I really need to talk to you." I had been asking all day if I could talk to him privately—and getting ignored each time. "Could you stop staring at Bex for like one minute?" I said angrily, flicking his ear.

"Hey! Fucktard!" Macey said, finally gaining Grant's attention. She nodded to me. "Your sister would like to speak with you. _Now."_

"Thank you!" I said exasperated.

"What?" Grant asked, obviously annoyed.

"What? I've only been trying to grab your attention all day. What reason do you have to be annoyed with me?"

"What do you want, Cameron?" Grant sighed.

I glared at the use of my full name. "I need to talk to you. _Alone._" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Trust me, this is important." He opened his mouth. "Yes, Grant, more important than re-memorizing every one of Bex's features."

He grunted and heaved himself up. "This better be good, Morgan."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the Grand Hall. "Now what could possibly be so important?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that Aunt Abby told me that Solomon is in love with Mom and Mom is in love with Solomon! And by the looks of it neither of them knows it!" I whisper-yelled.

"What!" He whisper yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Let's go back in before Mom and Solomon notice we're gone." I said, pulling on his arm. As we sat back down I realized something.

"What if there's another one of us?" I asked him.

"What are you two talking about?" Bex questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even understand what you just said." Grant said, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Grant. Concentrate. What if sometime in the future you, Solomon, and I aren't the only ones?" I said, trying to spell it out for him.

"You mean we have kids?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled. "What if Mom and Solomon pop out another one?" I whisper-yelled so that only Grant and the rest of our friends could hear us.

"Oh, well I thought you were trying to tell me you were pregnant for a second, whoo," he wiped fake sweat off his brow.

"Grant, I'm not pregnant, and you're an idiot. Now back to the point!" I said exasperated. "Wait! Are you trying to tell me you knocked Bex up!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not! I swear!" Bex yelled.

I leaned across the table and grabbed Grant's collar. "If you _ever_ get Bex pregnant I will personally injure you so bad, _I _will be the only one able to continue the Gallagher-Cavan line."

(Zachary Goode would never admit it, but he found this part of Cammie extremely hot)

"Not if Rachel and Solomon pop out another puppy." Grant smirked at me.

"Do you want to try me, Grant?" I lifted my eyebrow, and pulled him further across the table.

Jonas burst out laughing. "Dude! If you and Bex got married you'd be Mr. & Mrs. Smith! And you're both spies!"

Liz burst out laughing along with him. Macey smiled and Zach rolled his eyes. Bex and Grant blushed.

I let go of Grant's collar and sat back down next to Liz.

"Cam, what do you think about going blonde?" Macey asked suddenly.

"What! Do _not_ touch my hair, McHenry!" I shot back, scooting away from her.

"Just asking. Some highlights never hurt, right?"

"If I go blonde, then so do you!" I shot back.

Another voice interrupted our quarrel.

"Morgan, Smith, move it," Aunt Abby's unmistakable voice ordered.

I groaned but got up alongside Grant and followed my Aunt out of the Grand Hall.

"YOU'D LOOK GOOD!" Macey yelled after us. I was tempted to turn around and give her the middle finger.

She knew me so well that she started laughing when my middle finger twitched at my side.

I nudged Grant as we were walking as if to say, 'do you know what we did now?'

He responded by shrugging.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

We followed Aunt Abby to Mom's office. We entered and Grant I plopped down on the couch. He crossed his legs and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up?" He asked Aunt Abby who was perched on the side of Mom's desk. Mom was nowhere to be found.

Aunt Abby winced. "Just be... prepared... for this conversation."

Mom walked in through the door and without a glance sat down in her seat. "Thanks, Abby, I think I can handle it from here,"

Abby nodded and seemed to be relieved to leave.

Mom looked uncomfortable as she laced her hands together and cleared her throat.

"Look, this is a talk that no parent ever wants to have with their kids, or should even have to have with their kids so, _please_, try to understand."

Grant and I looked at each other in confusion.

"So, a spy's life is very dangerous. They go on dangerous missions, and usually they don't have a family because that would endanger them." She cleared her throat again. "And if in some cases, there are two spies who have a child, and let's be frank, marriage isn't _that_ common in our line of business, then that child is usually an only child, unless, there a multiple births—like the two of you." She looked around uncomfortably. "And in other cases, like Abigail and I, another child will be born many years after another. Since Abby and I are seven years apart."

"Mom, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well, as I was saying, a lot of times when children are born, the parents are young, like mid-twenties, and sometimes their child will attend Gallagher or Blackthorne, sine that's the safest place for their child."

"And?" Grant trailed off.

"Well," Grant and I could both tell Mom was trying to procrastinate. "The fact is that there are a lot of people out to kill Cammie, and if Cavan's spies haven't told them already, they don't know Joe is still alive, and the fact that Grant is the other descendant of Gillian and Ioseph. But we know the Circle wants Cammie because of Matthew..." She trailed off. "Anyways, back to the point, people are out to get the two of you, and since you are the last two descendants,"

"Unless you and Pops have another kid!" Grant interrupted.

"Grant!" I smacked him.

And get this—Mom actually blushed! She cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Um, Grant, I really don't think that will happen. Anyways, this is something I never wanted to say, but you two _have_ to have children, and well, sometime within this decade."

My mouth dropped open and I was assuming Grant had the same reaction.

"Grant, I know you have been um, fornicating with Rebecca, and well to be honest, if you get Rebecca pregnant anytime soon I'm pretty sure her parents will use their MI6 connections to hurt you."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You're going to get castrated!" Grant's face was deathly pale.

"I suggest you two think about children when you're twenty. That gives you two years." She paused. "Oh my God, I don't want to be a Grandma yet. Neither does Joe! He's so against this whole thing, he's not even here he's so upset!"

"He wants to be a Grandma?" Grant wrinkled his nose.

"He knows about Grant and Rebecca but he's so angered by the idea of anyone being with Cammie," Mom smiled sheepishly, "he's watched you grow up from the sidelines Cam, and you've always been his little girl, and you always will be."

I rolled my eyes. "I got that." I looked at a stupefied Grant. "Um, can we go? This was a big bomb and I think Grant might need a diaper change."

My Mom nodded. "Remember Grant! The Baxter's are not very kind when angered!" she called after us as I dragged Grant out of her office.

Grant was muttering things I couldn't quite make out as I dragged him up the stairs to my suite.

I opened up the door and pushed Grant inside. All of our friends were situated in there, waiting for us.

"So what happened?" Macey asked all too innocently.

"Oh like you didn't bug us!" I said.

"Yeah, that was the most awkward conversation anyone has ever had with their kid before," Jonas said.

"Grant," I poked him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to get castrated..." He whispered.

Oh, God.


	13. zach did you brush your teeth? yes, liz

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part twelve

_chameleon pov_

_8:21 p.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_headmistress morgan's office_

"They're very close." As soon as the words left my mother's mouth I took a step back.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, praying that my mother was talking about someone else. Anyone else.

"The Circle knows that you're here Cammie, obviously. And they've been managing to hack into our servers. It's not safe. But there's no way you can leave without them chasing after us."

I looked at my Aunt, Solomon, Grant, and finally back to my mother.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, like Edward pointed out last semester," Aunt Abby started, "the Circle have spies everywhere. Including Gallagher. So you're going to have a protection detail _everywhere you go."_ I thought back to the beginning of junior year where Aunt Abby had followed Macey around everywhere.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Grant asked. "Like the CIA or..."

"We've decided—" Mom was cut off.

"They're decided. I am completely against this!" Solomon said, pointing his fingers at Mom and Abby.

Mom shot him a look and Abby being Abby stuck her tongue out at him. "That a student here that knows a lot about the Circle, and you, will... be your bodyguard I guess."

Grant groaned. "Do not say the name Zach Goode, please!" He flopped on the couch.

My eyes widened. "What Grant said!"

My Mom looked at me apologetically. "He's the best candidate. I'm sorry, Cam. You can still do everything you would normally do, we're just making sure you're extra protected. I mean, if there's a traitor within our walls, we need you to be protected 24/7."

I raised my eyebrows. "24/7?" Grant and I asked at the same time.

Abby smiled. "Twenty-four. Seven." She enunciated. "And he's a light sleeper. Cam, sorry but Zach Goode is your protection detail."

After twenty minutes of yelling at my Mom and Abby (Grant, Solomon, and I) Grant and I emerged from Mom's office huffing. We paced outside her office together without even realizing it.

"I cannot believe this! I can take care of myself!"

"Does she seriously not think I can take care of my own sister?"

"Sure, Grant sticks tampons up his nose but he would of sufficed!"

"She just doesn't want me to knock someone up!"

"She just doesn't want Bex and Grant sleeping in the same room, but of course she'll let me and Zach sleep in the same room!"

"This is horrible!"

"This is going to be so awkward!"

"I hate this!"

"Ugh!"

"I need a tampon! They relax me!"

"I need to hide the tampons..."

"I need to hide the condoms... just in case Goode gets any ideas..."

"Where did I put my taser gun?"

"Maybe I should lend Cammie my gun?"

Our rants and pacing were interrupted when Solomon emerged, shutting the door behind him rather harshly.

He looked between Grant and I thoughtfully, calculatingly even. He opened his mouth and stopped before he said something. "I know you two may be upset with this decision, and I'm just as uncomfortable with it but this is a good lesson." He shot me a look when I tried to protest. "There are many things in the future you will not want to do, but you have to go with anyway. This is only temporary. Not forever. So please, please, just do this." He put his hand on my left shoulder, and a hand on Grant's right shoulder. "There is nothing more important to me than your safety so please cooperate." With one last look at us, he turned on his heel and headed toward the sublevels.

I grumbled and Grant grunted. "Let's go." I said, turning to walk up the stairs toward my suite, Grant in tow.

I opened up the door, noticed the cot in the corner of the room and flopped down on my bed.

"I cannot believe this." Bex's voice said from my right.

I screamed into my pillow.

"I can do a bloody better job protecting you than that nutjob!" She proclaimed.

"Nutjob right here." Zach's strong voice called as it entered through the door.

"CAMMIE!" Macey voice yelled from the bathroom. I sat up. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY EYELINER THIS TIME?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU! THAT'S THE POINT!"

"Is this it?" Grant called and I turned in time to see Liz lunging toward him.

He uncapped it.

We all waited for the explosion.

"Grant you fucktard!" Macey yelled. "That's the exploding eyeliner!"

"Well, at least it doesn't work!" He hollered back.

"Yes it does!" Liz said offended. "You opened the wrong end. Don't touch anything, Grant!"

"And yes Grant, we hid all the tampons, before you ask." Macey said, emerging from the bathroom. She walked right over to Grant and pulled her eyeliner pencil out of Grant's pocket and turned to me. "Nice try, Chameleon."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

I turned to study Zach who was lying on his cot, his fingers laced behind his head.

"You look to comfortable for your own good." I commented.

"And I shouldn't be...?" He looked at me.

"You're in a girl's suite. And Macey McHenry and Bex Baxter are occupants of this room."

He shrugged. "It could be worse. Tina could be in here."

Macey snorted. "You're not so stupid after all, Goode." Then she turned to Grant. "You. Out. Now."

Grant looked at Zach and then turned back to Macey to object.

"Grant. Remember what Solomon said." I interjected. He looked at me and then turned on his heel toward the door.

Just before he closed it he turned back. "Looks who's warming up to Pops." He smirked and closed the door just as Bex's alarm clock wacked it, leaving a dent.

"Cammie!" Bex cried. "That clock was from London!"

"So are you." I commented, crossing my legs on the bed.

"This is so weird," Liz said, staring at Zach, who amused, stared right back. "I can update my boy-to-english translator!" She cried, jumping up and running to her desk.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Liz, honey," Bex said, "that doesn't work with spies."

Liz frowned. "Aww."

"Just pretend like he isn't here." Macey said referring to Zach and flopping down on my bed next to me. "I really think you'd be a good blonde."

I glared at her.

"Is that what you do, Macey?" Bex asked, mirroring my position on her own bed, Liz joining her. "Ignore Preston so he'll chase after you?" She _tsked_. "The poor boy. He doesn't know what hit him."

"Actually," I interrupted. "Do you remember the party? When he asked me if he had a chance with Macey?"

"And he actually acted... hot?" Bex asked, nearly laughing.

"Yeah. He told me he didn't want to know our secret, because he said he knew something was different about us." I giggled. "But the funniest part was when he asked me if it involved spandex," I turned to Macey, "because apparently he imagines us in spandex."

Macey turned red. I looked at Bex who was just as surprised as I. "Unless you've already done something like that, or WORSE!" Bex squealed. "You dirty, dirty, girl."

Macey glanced at Zach really quick. "You guys," she started.

"OH MY GOD!" Liz said, finally getting it. "First Bex is sleeping with Grant and they're not even really dating! Cammie dated the cute civilian and now Macey is getting it on with civilians!" She waved her hands around. "Am I the only one with any values anymore!"

She took a deep breath.

"Someone's jealous she's not getting any action," Bex teased.

Liz pulled out her eyeliner. "Don't make me."

Bex's eyes widened.

"And that's why Liz is the most dangerous of all." I said, smiling at my best friend.

Liz grinned proudly.

"Whatever!" Bex exclaimed. She shifted her position so that she was on her stomach and her head was propped up on her elbows. "I still haven't forgotten about you and Preston, Peacock!" Her eyebrows bounced.

We all mirrored her position. "How far have you gone?" Bex questioned again.

Once again, Macey's eyes darted to Zach. "You were the one who said forget about him." Liz quoted, smiling evilly.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and smiled at us. "You're lucky you're my sisters. Or I would never tell you anything."

"TELL US!" Liz said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

I raised my hand and looked at Bex and Liz. "I heard them making out once! Not fun!"

Macey turned bright red.

"WHEN WAS THIS? I WAS NEVER TOLD OF THIS!" Bex screeched.

"Macey told me that secret boyfriends were the best and that I should know." I said, elbowing her. "Wrong-o. They only end up in near-death experiences and memory-erasing tea. Fun, fun, fun."

"When. Did. This. Happen?" Bex questioned, over-anxious.

"Yes, Cammie," Macey said, rolling over to face me. "Where did this happen? Where were you in fact?" When I turned red and didn't answer she turned to our friends and answer for me. "Cammie was in a collapsible bed in my cabin on the train. With Zach. A nice _small space_." She looked past me. "Right, Zachary?"

"Macey," I hissed as Bex and Liz giggled.

"We were arguing," He said putting his hands up in the universal surrendering sign. "Cause Cammie wouldn't shut up and be quiet."

"Hey!" I said, leaning on one of my elbows and facing him. "_You_ wouldn't tell me what you were doing there! I had a right to know!"

"Sure," He retorted.

I huffed and stomped to the closet so I could get my pajamas and change in the bathroom.

"MACEY!" I yelled, hearing her and my roommates laugh.

"Yes, Cameron, dear?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" I stormed out, hands on my hips, glaring at my roommates who were laughing and Zach who was just smirking.

"I took the liberty of replacing them with better ones."

"My clothes were _perfectly fine._" I said, crossing my arms.

"And now they've been burned." She shrugged.

I sighed. "What am I supposed to wear then, you idiot?"

She got up and emerged from the closet with a tank top and short shorts. "You're welcome," she sang handing them to me.

"I hate you."

"We love you too!"

I stormed into the bathroom and changed.

"I can't believe you burned my clothes," I grumbled, emerging from the bathroom as Liz bounded in.

I was wearing a white tank top and pink shorts. I retreated back into the closet and walked back out with a white and gray striped long sleeved shirt.

"Party pooper!" Macey said, sticking out her tongue as I tugged it on.

"It's _winter_, Macey." I snorted, pushing her off my bed and sitting on it cross-legged again.

"Don't even say that name." She growled from the floor.

"Trouble in paradise?" I batted my eyelashes at her.

"Can it, Morgan." She growled again, stalking off to her closet.

Bex laughed and turned to me. "So what's up with you and my brother?" I questioned.

Bex's laughing stopped. "I'd prefer not to tell you because you'd strangle me in my sleep."

"WITH A THONG!" Macey yelled from the closet.

"You're already sleeping together there's nothing you could really say to make me want to strangle you."

"Mhmm, okay," Bex said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It's basically just sex. He doesn't really do anything else with me." It was obvious he was hurt.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Have you told him you want more? I mean its not like he can take you on a date or anything."

"I know," she picked at her comforter. "He was my first everything, you know?"

I barreled into her, giving her a hug. "It gets better... eventually." I said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah I know." She turned to me laughing. "At least he's a spy not a civilian!"

I punched her arm. "Hey. And he's an assassin, and he's my brother, thanks to some sex-crazed cheaters we call our biological parents."

"Oh give it up, Cam," Macey said, leaving the closet. "Admit it, you like Solomon."

"DO NOT." I protested.

"Cammie, you totally do not hate him. You don't always have to go out of your way to piss him off and rebel. Give it up, babycakes." Macey said, smirking at the end.

I flipped her the bird and laid back on my bed. "Whatever."

"Point for McHenry," Liz said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Can we just go to bed now?" I said, irritated.

"Yep!" Bex said peppily. Macey walked over to the lights. "Hope you have night vision, Goode, because these lights are going off."

He responded by giving her a smirk and a thumbs up.

We all laid in our beds in silence for a couple minutes before Liz's voice interrupted the awkward silence.

"Pssst! Zach!"

"What?" He said, annoyed.

"Did you brush you teeth?" Liz's parents were orthodontists and she was big on hygiene.

Zach laughed deep in his throat. "Yes, Liz, I did."

"Oh okay," she said, sounding relieved. "Night all."

Bex and Macey murmured "goodnight" back.

Five seconds later I was laughing. Hard. So hard I almost fell out of bed.

Footsteps and the sudden burst of light told me Zach had gotten out of bed and switched them on.

"Okay! Who gave her more valium?" He said loudly.

"No, no!" I said, shoving him away, as he came closer to see if I had actually consumed some. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Go!" I said laughing.

He looked at me strangely before turning off the lights and climbing back in the bed.

I stifled a laugh.

"Weirdo." Macey murmured before turning over in her bed and pulling a pillow over her head.

I sighed. This was going to be a restless night. It was too strange to sleep in a room with Zach.


	14. spies don't fall in love

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part thirteen

_chameleon pov_

_7:09 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, macey mchenry __**& Zachary Goode (temporarily)**_

Shaking. Everything was being shaken. And I wanted it to stop. Now.

"Cameron, darling, it's time to face the world!" Bex's british accent rang through my mind.

"No." I mumbled into my pillow, pulling the covers over my body. "Five more minutes."

"If you won't face the world, I'll make you face the floor, Cammie." Macey's voice prodded.

After five minutes of them threatening me they finally gave up.

"ZACH!" Macey was banging on the bathroom door. "You take longer than me, LET'S GO! CAMMIE WON'T GET UP SO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, GOODE!"

I looked up in time to see Zach open the door with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Shut up, McHenry," He said, before slamming the door in her face.

Macey huffed and turned around. She saw me staring where Zach had just been. I quickly hid beneath my pillow.

"I saw that." Macey murmured, stalking into the closet.

I closed my eyes. It seemed like two seconds later but for all I know it could've been ten when I felt a tugging.

I opened one eye to see Zach (dressed this time) tugging the sleeve of my shirt.

"Gallagher Girl," He said. Then, hesitantly, he moved his hand up to rest on my back right between my shoulder blades. "Its way past time to get up. Come on, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Go away," I mumbled, trying to bury farther in my bed.

After another minute of Zach trying to convince me to get out of bed he sighed and walked away.

I was too tired to rejoice.

Then I felt the covers ripped off my body.

"ZACH!" I yelled, unmoving.

His hands wrapped around my ankles. Reacting, I grabbed the headboard and held on with all my might as he tried using all his strength to pull me off the bed.

"Give it up, Gallagher Girl," He said, through clenched teeth.

"Never." I said stubbornly.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to get a bucket of ice water to pour on you," He threatened.

I begrudgingly sat up. Bex walked out from the bathroom. "Oh how lovely." She commented. "You're alive. And awake. Looks like Zach _can_ do something."

"Thanks for the faith." Zach replied, smirking.

Suddenly Macey appeared, wielding a brush and yanked me off the bed. "Cammie-doll time!" She sang as I protested.

I emerged five minutes later dressed, teeth brushed, hair brushed, and more awake than before.

Zach was sitting on my bed, head resting in his hands, elbows on his knees, thinking. I noticed my bed was made, which he had obviously done.

I frowned. "You didn't have to do that," I said, referring to my clean bed.

"I had time." He commented, following my roommates and I out the door.

As we made our way through the hallways and down the stairs Macey started humming the chords to Madonna's 'Like A Virgin'.

Bex gritted her teeth. "Can you not?"

"What's the problem?" Macey snorted.

"Nothing." Bex said, walking a little faster.

Liz and I shared a look. "Bex!" I yelled. When we caught up to her I asked, "You regretting it?"

She just stared straight ahead. "Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure all he wants is sex." She said harshly.

"That's all they ever want." Macey said, her tone just as harsh.

"Not true." Zach's voice said. I had almost forgotten he was there. He had been following closely behind us the whole time.

"Excuse me?" Macey and Bex said, whirling on him.

"I could do an experiment..." Liz started but was cut off by Zach.

"It's not always about sex. Not always." He said. I got to admit, that boy had some nerve standing up to a Baxter and Macey McHenry. At the same time even.

"How would you know? Ever had a girlfriend?" Macey said, searching his eyes. If I couldn't get information, neither could she.

Zach didn't say anything. Macey stepped back a second. "No," she murmured. "But you've been in love haven't you?"

My chest hurt. Zach loved someone?

Stop Cammie. You shouldn't care. Sure, you and Zach have been through a lot together, and sure you've kissed numerous times but that doesn't mean he likes you. You're not his girlfriend.

You're a Gallagher Girl. Get a grip. Seriously, Cammie. Get a grip. Come on.

Zach didn't say anything.

"Interesting." Macey murmured. She turned around. "Let's go, girls."

Liz and I shared another glance as Zach stayed impassive and Bex shrugged and followed Macey.

We sat down and my best friends- angry with Grant- sat as far away from him as possible. And since Zach was my 'bodyguard' I was squished between him and Grant.

Bex avoided looking at Grant the whole time, Macey glared at him, and Liz talked to Jonas the whole time about nuclear weapons.

"Grant," I whispered.

"Yeah, Cam?" He replied, shoving more pancakes in his mouth.

"Do you like Bex as like, a girlfriend?" I asked, ripping off the bandaid.

His head popped up and he pushed his plate away from him.

"I don't really do feelings Cam," He looked at me differently than he ever had. "All of us do. When it comes down to it, we're assassins." He nodded to Zach and Jonas.

Zach averted his eyes down to his plate, avoiding my glance.

"Tell me, Grant. Just this one time. Don't be an idiot, talk to me. Because Lord help me if I get an answer I don't like I will bring hell to you. Bex is my sister. She's been my sister longer than you've been my brother." I said coldly.

Grant laughed humorously. I gripped the knife next to my plate tightly.

"Grant..." I nearly growled under my breath.

"I know you think I'm stupid, and yeah I may be," he said, sipping his orange juice, "but I stick by the first rule of spying. _Don't fall in love._" He laughed humorously again and got up, striding toward the exit of the Grand Hall.

I looked at my best friend who had given everything to him and the anger rose inside of me. Slamming my silverware down, I got up and sped out of the Grand Hall, reading to scream at the top of my lungs at the boy I shared blood with.

I was also aware that Zach was following me. That was really annoying.

"Oh no!" I yelled. "You don't get to walk away, Grant." He turned around, his face impassive. I stormed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." He said through clenched teeth.

"What're you gonna do, Grant?" I antagonized. "You gonna hit me? Are you gonna hurt me like you hurt Bex?" He wrenched his arm from my grip and scowled. "And if you hit me, we both know Zach has to step in, whether he wants to or not." I said, jerking my thumb at my bodyguard.

"I don't want to hurt you Cammie, but you're really leaving me no choice." He growled.

I got in his face.

"Hey!" Zach's yelled. He stepped between us, pushing us apart. "Both of you, walk away, _now._"

I turned my glare to Zach. "Maybe you don't understand this, either of you." I turned my stare back to Grant. "But our sisterhood runs deeper than blood, and you hurt Bex, so in return, I hurt you. _Worse_." Grant glared right back at me, and the look on Zach's face told me he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Between his best friend who was an assassin, and the girl he was protecting, who was a spy (and may have made out with before).

I turned; ready to stalk off but then I turned back to Grant. "And what happened, Grant?" I said, confused and angry. "I thought you said I'd always be your little sister?"

Then I stormed away, up the steps. Zach sighed and then followed calmly after me.

I got the suite and slammed the door shut, only to have Zach open it a second later.

I shrieked and flung myself face down onto my bed, beating my pillow for a couple seconds.

After two minutes of me silently breathing into my pillow (I had no clue what Zach was doing) I sat up and angrily tried to pry the charm Grant had given me off my charm bracelet.

My angry mutterings and attempts were stopped when Zach put his hand on mine.

"You don't mean it." He said, referring to the fact that I was trying to remove Grant from my life (in the form of a charm).

"Yes I do." I said angrily, swatting his hand away.

He tried to stop me again and I started fighting back. He grabbed my hands and look me straight in the eye. "Cammie!"

I glared, looking anywhere but at him.

He let go of my hands and sat at the foot of my bed (I was sitting cross-legged at the top with crossed arms avoiding his gaze).

"I can't just let him get away with it." I said finally.

"I know. I know you."

I looked at him. He was studying me intently.

"Striking is what we do best." I said, quoting Macey from a year ago.

"You're just frustrated right now. You're stuck between your friend and your brother." He said it with such understanding I was surprised.

"Just like how you're stuck between your Mom and what you know is right." I said in realization.

He looked away from me. "It's hard, but you know what the right choice is. Sometimes the decision is hard, sometimes its easy." His hand reached for mine. He squeezed it and I watched our hands, entwined. "But if anyone can make the right decision... it's you." He looked up, like he was trying to find the right words. "You're the most compassionate person I know. You're also the most... good. And I think that's why I'm drawn to you." He was looking back at me now with the dark eyes he shared with his mother.

But I didn't see the woman who tried to kidnap me numerous times. Zach never told me his mother was after me because I was the only person who saw _him._ And I still only saw him.

I looked back down at our hands and back at him. He was leaning closer, eyes darting between my lips and eyes.

Zach and I had kissed plenty of times before but every time he got closer my heart would beat faster.

And then he kissed me. Slowly. But then he touched my face and I leaned into him more.

The door slammed open and we broke apart fast, making room between us.

I had to stop myself from touching my lips where an electrical pulse seemed to reside.

"Well, well, well." Macey said, smiling. "What have we here?"

She walked into the room, and I breathed out a sigh of relief that it was just she.

"Nothing." I squeaked as Zach slowly got up and retreated to his cot (the farthest corner away from Macey. Good choice.).

She laid back on her bed. "I don't really care if you two were making out. Again." I blushed madly.

I had a feeling Zach was smirking.

Then I noticed Macey's face. "What happened?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing." She said monotonously. "Drop it."

"Macey McHenry." I said, moving over to her bed. "What could possibly make you depressed?"

"Drop it, Cameron." She said, stuffing her ear buds in her ear.

I pulled them out of her ears. "Tell me, Mace."

"I don't want you getting played like Bex." She nearly yelled. Then she looked at Zach. "Yeah, looking at you, buddy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused.

Zach's strong voice interrupted Macey's next words. "That would never happen, McHenry. You and I both know that." He gave her a look and Macey looked right back.

She seemed to realize something. "Oh. Okay then." I looked between her and Zach.

"What?" I questioned, looking between them as fast as I could, as if that would somehow would tell me what was going on.

"Nothing, Cam. Nothing." She said, before getting up and walking into her closet. I turned to Zach for an answer but he had his eyes closed, hands behind his head, iPod on. But he was my bodyguard so I knew that he knew I was looking at him.

I sighed, and decided since they weren't going to tell me anything I might as well work on my Cultures and Assimilation report.

Between their secret, and the Bex/Grant fiasco, the Circle getting closer and Mom and Solomon I was wearing down.

And the fact that it was November 18th. Tomorrow was Matthew Morgan's birthday.


	15. because when he holds me i feel safe

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part fourteen

_chameleon pov_

_9:03 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, macey mchenry & zachary goode (__**temporarily**__)_

I woke up the next morning to see Liz standing over my bed with a box of tissues, and 5 gallons of ice cream.

Bex was next to her holding stacks of DVDs, spoons, and whipped cream.

And then there was Macey, who was holding a sweatshirt and a... needle?

She handed me the sweatshirt. "I didn't burn this. I figured I shouldn't."

I sat up and took it from her. I sat there for a second before bringing it up to my face. "God, it still smells like him..." Then, I pulled it on and looked at my friends. "Thanks for remembering, guys."

Macey smiled and pushed me forward, and I closed my eyes as she started to brush my hair. I was tender-headed and I loved it when she brushed my hair. It was strangely calming.

"Where do you want this?" Jonas' strained voice heaved from the door. I opened my eyes to see Jonas dragging a TV into our suite.

It was Saturday, so thankfully there were no classes.

"Right there, Jonas." Bex pointed to the dresser conveniently moved in front of my bed. He put it down, attached it and left without another word. Weird kid.

Then Zach walked out of the bathroom. "Goode!" Bex yelled. He looked up. "Would be ever so kind as to push my bed next to Cammie's?"

"Sure?" He said, pushing it straight into mine with ease.

Bex and Liz plopped down on her bed and opened the gallons of ice cream. Then Bex got a look on her face. "Catch, Goode!" She said, throwing the fifth gallon at his head. "You're welcome." She said, smirking at him as he opened the gallon.

Then she threw a spoon at his head and he caught it with ease.

"Okay!" Macey said, putting down the brush and leaning over to Bex and picking up the DVDs. "Since I am the most cultured out of all of us, I'm deciding the first movie. Because I'm awesome."

Zach snorted from the other side of the room as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"We're watching Dear John." Macey said, glaring at him. "Come here, Zach, you're watching this with us. You're gonna be stuck here _all the doo-da day_."

He groaned but got up. We all awkwardly moved around until he plopped down to my right, leaning up against the headboard.

I took a bite of my ice cream thoughtfully. "I'm going to cry aren't I?" I asked.

"Yep." Macey said excitedly. "Maybe Zach will too!"

"Maybe he does have emotions!" Bex proclaimed.

Liz opened her mouth to protest about how that was scientifically impossible when Zach leaned forward. "Ha-ha. You two are hysterical. Really. Please continue." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the headboard, identical to Zach.

He was still in his plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt from the night before.

We started watching the movie.

"HE'S SOOO HOT!" Bex and Macey screamed at the same time.

"Scientifically too," Liz said dreamily. "I wish I could study him all day..."

"He's okay." I said, scooping the last of the gallon into my mouth.

Bex, Macey, and Liz turned on me. "Well sorry!" Macey yelled. "Not all of us have a hunky bodyguard that follows us around day and night!"

I turned red and mumbled something about her 'fucking off' and refused to meet Zach's smirk.

Then, came the sex scene. Oh God.

"That's so sexy." Macey.

"It's beautiful." Bex.

"_That's what happens?_" Liz.

"That is so not what happens in real life..." I muttered.

"WHAT?" Macey turned on me. "THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL SCENE WITH A VERY HOT BOY, CAMMIE. USE YOUR IMAGINATION. WHO WOULD NOT WANT TO BE UNDERNEATH CHANNING TATUM?" She yelled.

"Point taken."

"That's what I thought..." Macey said relaxing.

"But," I started.

"No buts!" Bex roared. "Look at his ABS!"

"I have abs." Zach said suddenly. Then realizing he said it his eyes widened.

Four girls leaned forward in anticipation.

"Well? Let's have proof, Goode!" Macey snapped. "Or do you not have any?"

Zach frowned. "I'm not about to lift up my shirt when I'm on a bed with four girls who are pining over an actor!" He yelled.

"Well he's not that great." I said.

"Come on, Goode." Bex prodded.

"How about my biceps? Those are great too. I've been told I have great arms." He flexed. "See?"

We all sat back disappointed.

Macey giggled. "Haha, Cammie wanted Zach to take his shirt off!"

"DID NOT!" I countered, embarrassed.

"Oh, Cam did you hear?" Liz said excitedly. "There's going to be another ball!"

"No!" I groaned. "I don't want to be forced into another strapless dress and have another painful hairdo, and _another bra malfunction_!"

"What was that?" Zach asked, smirking.

"Nothing!" I blurted.

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of the bra and the dresses. Don't worry Cam, this time it has straps."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank. God." Then I realized Macey McHenry was picking out our dresses. "WAIT! You're gonna make me look like a slut, aren't you?"

"Don't worry," Macey reasoned. "I'm making Bex and Liz look like sluts too."

Liz nodded. "Wait!"

I shook my head. "I refuse." I crossed my arms.

Macey ignored me and looked at Zach. "Don't worry, Goode, I ordered all the suits for Blackthorne. I mean, there's only fifteen of you."

There was a knock on our door. I figured it was Tina. "Come in!" I yelled, leaning over Zach and dropping my ice cream carton on the ground.

I looked up to see Mom and Solomon staring at us. In our pajamas. On a bed. With a boy. A _hot_ boy.

"Um, hi?" I said, sitting back up.

"We were just checking to make sure you're alright, honey." Mom said. Solomon's hands were stuck in his pockets and his face was impassive.

"I'm fine." I responded monotonously.

Mom crossed her arms. "Where's your brother?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hopefully in a ditch somewhere," I murmured, knowing she heard me perfectly well.

"What was that, Cameron?"

"He's not here." I snapped. "And I don't want to ever see him again. And who cares? Matthew Morgan isn't his father—he's mine."

Mom sighed. "Try to be nicer, Cameron." She put her hand on the knob. "Try to eat something other than ice cream..." she paused. "And don't torture Zachary, please."

Solomon followed behind her without a word, closing the door.

"Well, he's no good at parenting..." I commented as the door shut.

"Where is Grant?" Macey asked curiously.

"Bex," I said, looking at her. "At any point in time did you manage to plant a tracker on Grant?"

"Oh boy," Zach sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why, yes, Cammie. I did."

We all looked at each and then scrambled to Liz's computer.

"Where is that boy? He is going to pay." I muttered as Liz clicked all over the place.

Macey ran into the closet. "Recon clothes!" She started throwing stuff onto the bed.

"Watch it, McHenry!" Zach yelled as Bex's hot pink bra landed on his head. He chucked it off, unphased.

"Here Cam!" Macey yelled. I pulled off the sweatshirt and tossed it at her, so she could store it for next year. She tossed me jean short, my red high top converse and a forever 21 shirt.

I scrambled into the bathroom and put it all on, emerging 42 seconds later, Bex, Liz, and then Macey running in after.

I looked at the computer screen. "Got you, bastard..." I murmured.

"Cammie..." I turned around to look at Zach who had somehow managed to change in under 42 seconds in front of my roommates into his jeans and t shirt. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I looked him in the eye. "He deserves this."

"He's your brother."

"She's your mother." I retorted.

"Yes, but she's actually wrong."

"Grant used Bex!" I yelled back.

Zach shook his head. "Maybe not. We're taught to hide our feelings. Even you know that, Gallagher Girl."

My roommates emerged from the bathroom. "Ready, Chameleon?"

"Let's do this."

/\PAGE BREAK/\

Unfortunately since Zach was my bodyguard, it meant he had to follow me around everywhere. So I had to deal with him. Ugh.

I touched my comms. "Duchess what's your twenty?" I asked. I was walking with Macey and Zach because lets face it, if Grant happened to see Macey and Bex together he would catch on fast. Liz was more innocent. Or so he thought.

"Bookworm and I are headed down the main stairs now, Chameleon. Are you sure we couldn't just give him the eyeliner again and pray that he opens the wrong end this time? I think it'll work." Bex said, and I could hear her smiling from the unit in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Duchess." (If you were wondering, Zach does not have a comm. in his ear)

"Ready, Peacock?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to kick his ass though, Cam?" Macey questioned, stopping us in the hallway. "He's your brother." She whispered. "You can't help but to care for him."

I looked away. "He hurt Bex and he hurt me."

She picked up my left wrist, the one that held the bracelet. "Maybe we should leave this for P & E?" She asked hopefully.

"I agree." Zach's voice interrupted our conversations.

"Too many people I've cared about hurt me, Macey. I don't wanna let this one slide." I said finally.

She dropped my arm, stung. "I haven't hurt you. I care about you." She said, fiercely looking at me. "You're my sister. Bex cares. Liz cares. _Zach cares._" She pointed at him. "And I'm damn sure your Mom cares. Abby cares! The rest of your sisters care! And _Solomon cares._"

"He hurt me." I said softly, looking down.

She hugged me. "I know, sweetie." She said, rubbing my back. "But you've got plenty of other good things going for you."

"Thanks Macey," I said, hugging her tighter. "I love you, too."

"Better." She said, pulling back and winking. "Duchess, Bookworm, we are aborting mission, heading back to base now."

I turned to see Zach smirking, hands in his pockets. "Told you." He said.

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you two." She said, smiling.

I pushed her away playfully as we started walking up the stairs, Zach behind us. "So, why were you all pissy about Preston the other day? What happened?"

She groaned. "Ugh, I thought he like, understood me. But, whatever. Preston Winters is just a thing of the past!" She declared.

"Wow." I said, smirking.

"What?" She asked anxiously.

"You _really really really _like him. Wow, never thought the day that _the_ Macey McHenry actually cared about a boy." I laughed as she pushed me playfully.

"DO NOT!"

I laughed. "You know, this day turned out pretty good."

"I know." Macey said softly. "And I was thinking..." she said as we rounded the corner of the hallway toward our suite. "That maybe you could be nice to Solomon and your Mom?"

My hand touched the doorknob. "You've been talking behind my back, haven't you?" I said, pushing the door open.

She snorted. "Of course," We all sat on our respective beds. "We're worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't wanna talk." I said sternly.

"I know. Neither did I. And yet you still followed me."

"That was different."

She shook her head. "No, its really not. And you know your Mom and Solomon would do anything for you. And he's been so good to you all these years. And do you remember? Two years ago, today?" She prodded.

"I don't want to remember." I said, hiding my face in my pillow.

She moved closer and sat next to me on my bed. "You snuck out to see Josh and who came to save you when your Mom and Solomon showed up?"

I didn't answer.

"And at that moment when you saw them dancing, _you knew they were more than friends_."

I sat up quickly as Bex and Liz came in the door, throwing their comms on Liz's desk. "He's not my Dad! No one can replace my Dad!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me calmly. "I know. But Solomon is your Dad. He's your Dad now, that doesn't mean he'll ever replace Matthew Morgan, and we both know you'll never forget your Dad. I'm just saying give Solomon a chance. He deserves it after what he's been through to protect you." She stood up. "After all, you're his only daughter. And its easy to lose family in our business. Remember that."

She crossed the room and opened up her newest Seventeen magazine.

Bex and Liz were avoiding my gaze, fiddling with their C & A project. And Zach, well Zach was watching me.

As usual.

So I did what I do best. I went for the nearest passageway.

And Zach did what he did best. Find the Chameleon.

As I wandered the castle, listening to Zach's footsteps behind me, I found myself in the tower I had schemed in last semester.

The old chalkboard was still there. The last time I was here Zach had asked me to run away with him, and I had declined his offer.

"She's right you know." He said finally. I ignored him and looked out the window at the pigeons that were flying as the sun set. "Family is easy to lose in our business." He stood next to me, looking out the window, hands in his pocket, as if we were two friends who did this sort of thing often. "And you've got a big family. You're pretty lucky. I guess being a Gallagher Girl has its advantages, huh, Gallagher Girl?" He turned to look at me.

I looked back at him.

"You have a family too, you know." I said, earning a surprised look from him. "You're one of us now." I looked back out the window. "I think somewhere between the thumb wrestling and the body guarding my sisters grew attached to you. And I mean, you already knew Solomon. And you seem to have some sort of weird relationship with my Mom, between your meetings in her office to somehow becoming my stalker... You're one of us now. We would care if something happened to you." I looked back at him, taking in his surprised expression. "And even though she wants to kidnap me, even I know your mother loves you. Zach," I turned to look at him. "When that man lifted his gun at you in the tombs, I thought he was going to shoot you. I've never been more scared before. Not when I was attacked in Boston, or when I found out she was your mother. And then that man was going to shoot you. And your Mom stopped him." I stepped closer to him. "Because you're her son, and she loves you." I took a deep breath. "And then you shot those explosives. And I thought you died." My voice cracked at the end. "I thought you and Solomon died. And I thought everything was over. I didn't care that we had gotten Solomon's journal..."

"And then you jumped off the cliff." He finished for me. I avoided his gaze, focusing on the pigeons again. He sighed. "When I heard that you jumped off a cliff to escape my... mother," he said disgusted, "I thought I was going to throw up. I spent all of last year finding out information, and following you, to protect you..." he trailed off. "And then to hear you jumped off a cliff! I thought it was a miracle that Joe and I survived, but it was a miracle that you survived. And I thank God everyday for that."

He surprised me by pulling me close and hugging me. I clutched his arms and buried my head in his strong chest.

His hand wrapped around the back of my head, pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head. "I don't know where I would be right now if things had turned out different."

I spoke, muffled by his shirt, "Don't disappear again." He responded me by hugging me tighter, if that was even possible. "Don't leave me. Ever. Promise me." I said, desperation clear in my voice. I pulled away and looked up at his sad face. "I promised you, now you promise me, Zach." He brushed my hair away from my face.

"There are some things I can't promise, Gallagher Girl."

"I know." I said, burying my face back into his chest, because deep down I knew he was right. "Promise me you'll try. Please." I added.

"I promise." He said, finally.

And we stood there, hugging for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds.

I never wanted him to let go. I just wanted him to hold me. Because I felt safe when he held me. Like the Circle could never touch me, like the drama in my life didn't exist, and everything would be okay.

Because Zach would protect me, and everything would be okay.

But deep down, I knew that there was no such thing as a happy ending.

So I held on to Zach for as long as I could. Because I couldn't help but hope that this feeling would last.

That Zach wouldn't disappear.


	16. actually, i like to be on top, zach

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part fifteen

_chameleon pov_

_8:16 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_grand hall_

I fiddled with my fingers as I sat with my friends at breakfast. Well, everyone but Grant. He was eating with the three junior Blackthorne Boys.

Liz and Jonas were discussing their homework as usual, and Macey had actually joined in, questioning Jonas' IQ, which was causing his feathers to be ruffled.

"Um, Bex?" I asked. She put down her fork and looked up.

"Oh God. This must be bad. Either this is about homework that you didn't do- which I know you did, Macey's new perfume- which actually doesn't smell bad, or..." Her eyes narrowed. "The devil."

Zach's eyebrows raised from his seat next to me. But he didn't look up from his fork.

"Um, so I was wondering... if you were going to... ever... talk to him?" It came out as a question at the end.

Zach coughed laughing. "Great interrogations skills, Gallagher Girl." He said, sarcastically patting me on the back before returning to his plate.

I ignored him before continuing. "Its just, I think this whole feud can be put to a rest if you just you know, tell him to fuck off or something?"

Zach snorted when I cursed.

Bex folded her hands together, sighed, and looked at me. "Who's side are you on, Cammie? Really. Suddenly he's your brother and your going to side with your blood?"

"No, Bex I-"

"I've been your sister for five years. Doesn't that count for something? I looked for you when you went missing. I was the one who held you when you cried. I was there when you jumped off a fucking cliff!"

"Bex. That's not what I meant at all."

She stood up and gave me a look that broke my heart. "I was there when your heart broke. Why aren't you helping me with mine?" She walked out of the Grand Hall without another word.

Macey cleared her throat. "Do I need to give you another speech?"

"No." I groaned and buried my head in my arms.

"She insulted my perfume!" Macey muttered, turning back to Liz and Jonas.

I was surprised when I felt someone's hand rubbing circles on the middle of my back. I picked my head up to see Zach shoving his pancakes into his mouth with his left hand, and rubbing my back reassuringly with his right as if it was normal. He didn't look at me.

So I dropped my head back into my arms, and added the fact that I _still_ didn't know where I stood with Zach Goode on my list of drama, right below Bex hating me.

Bex ignored me during C & A, Ancient Languages, and even CoveOps. Throughout every class I kept catching Zach looking at me, as if he was afraid I was going to break down crying or something.

Please, I'm a Gallagher Girl. We don't do that. Until we're alone in our secret passageways of course.

I'd also noticed that every single one of my classmates were ignoring Grant. Including Tina! Because we all knew that a boy could never come between our sisterhood.

I can't believe Bex actually thought our sisterhood meant nothing to me now that I had a brother.

Then came P & E. And I knew that eventually I'd have to face Bex, considering the fact that I had to spar with her today.

I could feel Zach's eyes on me from the mat he was stationed on (fighting Grant) behind me.

Macey shot me an apologetic look from my left, where she was fighting with Eva. Because Bex Baxter was out for blood, and Cameron Morgan was her target.

Now of course, to make matters worse, Solomon was sitting in on this practice, watching us fight.

Pressure, much?

Bex was the best fighter. Ever. Like, no joke. But if you asked anyone else who could possibly take on the great Bex Baxter and manage to win? They would say Cammie Morgan. Without a doubt.

So I took a deep breath and stepped on the mat, facing Bex.

Bex was my best friend, so I knew her. I knew her moves, and I knew she would be the first to make a move. She always wants a fight, so she gets impatient.

I also knew she favored her right hand, but liked to take a swing with her left just for the hell of it.

I also knew that her parents had taught her the infamous Baxter Chokehold that could either knock a person out for a good forty-five minutes, or if executed correctly could kill them in thirteen point six seconds.

And I knew she was going for the knock-out.

"Bex," I started talking as we starting circling. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to have to chose between my best friend and my brother."

She lunged for me, aiming a swift kick to my ribs at the same time as she swung her left fist at my face.

But I was ready as I dropped and rolled backwards, effectively popping back up, waiting for her next attack.

"You know you're more than my best friend, you are my sister. And I know you were there for me all those times, and I do appreciate it so much, and it means so much to me." I caught her fist. "But he's my brother." I swiped her feet out from underneath her.

But she was quick and pulled me down with her. We proceeded to roll onto Macey and Eva's mat. They jumped over us as Eva protested.

"You guys!"

I grunted as Bex kneed me in the stomach. I grabbed her arm and rolled over so I was on top of her. "You have to understand!" I yelled.

So heaved and rolled us over, pulling her arm back and going to punch me in the face. I dodged in time, and she got me in the shoulder.

I elbowed her in the ribs hard enough to stun her for a second before scrambling up and maneuvering back toward our mat.

She rolled and stood up, faking a punch and tackling my legs bringing me down so she was sitting on me.

"Look at 'em go!" Courtney cried as Bex and I rolled around, blocking each others advances.

"They know each other so well that no one's gonna win!" Mick yelled from that mat where she had just pinned Tina.

"Listen to me, Bex!" I yelled again. "You're just hurt!" She went in for the punch but I caught her fist and used the momentum to turn us over again. "And I understand what its like to have a broken heart but you need to get! Over! Him!" I yelled as I grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

We were both breathing extremely hard at this point. "He's not just some civilian you can mess with Cam," she said, glaring at me. "I have to go to class with him. And unlike you, he took something of mine I can never get back."

She used my surprised to wriggle out of my pin and throw me onto the mat.

"Take that back!" I yelled, referring to the fact that I messed around with Josh.

I was angry now, which means I would make mistakes easier. Which she knew.

I swung at her and she dodged it. I yanked her arm toward me and elbowed her in the back, forcing her to her knees.

"Every time you just have to bring him up, don't you, Bex?" I said, seething. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling on her back on the mat. She used her falling momentum to trip me and make me fall also.

"Got you angry, didn't it?" She taunted.

"Do you even hear yourself Bex?" I asked as she landed a punch in my gut.

She paused for a moment, long enough for me to flip her and effectively pin her again, my arm pressing against her neck, reading to knock her out if needed.

"This isn't you. I know you're hurt, and it's easy to look at me and assign blame because I'm related to him. But I know you don't mean to. I want my sister back. But I want my brother too." I said, softly at the end.

She sighed and I felt her body relax underneath me.

"I'm sorry, Cam." She said finally.

"Its alright," I conceded. "And I won." I got up off of her and offered her my hand. I pulled her up and noticed we were the last ones to finish fighting.

"Took you two long enough." Macey snorted, her arms crossed, smiling at us.

I tightened my ponytail, hating the way it stickily stuck to the back of my neck.

We all looked to our teacher who called who we were fighting next. "Morgan! Smith!" She yelled.

I turned to look at my brother, who was standing next to Zach.

"Great," Zach muttered while I sarcastically waved to Grant who scowled back at me.

"Don't go easy on him, Cam," Bex said, patting my back and walking away to go fight with Mick. Macey just gave me a look before going to fight with Zach.

I approached the mat, taking mental notes on Grant.

Behind me I heard, "Watch it, McHenry!"

"I thought you were an assassin, not a whiny little girl, Goode!"

I turned my attention back to Grant.

Solomon's eyes were on us, and at that moment I knew this match was going to be harder than any match I had competed with Bex in.

Grant bent down in a fighting stance, and I mirrored him. There was no relent as he barreled forward into me, taking me down within a second.

I countered by using his momentum against him and rolling so that I was on top. Unlike with Bex, I wasn't afraid to aim punches at his face.

I swung with my left, knowing he was expecting one from the right. Surprisingly, he caught it and we rolled, battling for dominance.

Grant grabbed hold of my right arm and yanked me up onto my knees. So I did what I do best, I swung my right leg up and kicked him right in his private parts.

He was stunned momentarily. I was able to scramble up and land two punches into his gut. He fell onto his butt and I kicked him in the face.

He grabbed my foot and brought me down next to him. He locked me into a chokehold, and knowing what was coming I relaxed.

Then I suddenly bit his forearm and brought my elbow back into his rib, nearly cracking it. He let go, and I rolled forward, away from him.

We both got up and I threw a double roundhouse at him. He caught the second one, but I flipped out of his hold, using my momentum to throw him forward.

He landed on his stomach and I effectively put my fingers right over a spot in his neck that would cause him to pass out. Knowing the fight was over, Grant grunted and slowly stood up.

He rubbed his neck and looked at me, hands on hips, breathing hard.

He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Good to know you're not defenseless. But you got lucky with your cheap shot." He said, referring to my kick to his privates.

"Sure, Grant." I said, rolling my eyes and heading over to check on Macey who Zach had pinned.

"You've won, Goode, I get it. Now go away!" She yelled.

He was smirking as his foot was positioned on her back.

"Say it, McHenry," Zach yelled, smirking.

"Never. I'd rather stay here forever!"

"What is she supposed to say?" I asked, looking at Zach.

He looked at me. "Zach Goode is a better fighter than me. And he looks better, too."

I snorted. "She'll never say that."

"Morgan! Goode! You two spar now! McHenry! Get up and fight Walters and Fetterman! Baxter! You're with Bauer and Morrison this time!"

I gulped. I had to fight Zach? My bodyguard.

Zach smirked. "What's the matter, Gallagher Girl? Non-existent cat named Suzy got your tongue?"

I scowled at him and clenched my fists. "Shut up."

The fight went back and forth, I would throw a kick, he would catch it, and we'd end up rolling around, punching each other until we'd get back up again only to end up on the ground.

Either he was going easy on me, or I was getting better. I was hoping it was just me.

We were both getting tired. My lungs were screaming and Zach wiped sweat off his forehead. I threw a punch at his face and brought my knee up to his gut at the same time. He caught both and used our momentum to land on the mat again, him on top of me.

"You just love being on the bottom, huh?" He commented sarcastically, as he smirked. He tried to turn me over so he could pin me.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I'm totally not proud of this... but it worked.

Zach was struggling to pin my legs so I freed my right leg and wrapped it around his waist, and his eyes flashed to mine.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice not exactly questioning, but wondering.

I reached my hand up to his face as if I was going to touch his cheek.

Then, I heaved and rolled us over, pinning his hands.

"On the contrary, I like being on top." I retorted.

"Please, Gallagher Girl, do your worst." He smiled, joking along with me.

Then he used strength I didn't know he had and literally rolled upward, toward me, (I almost squeaked I was so surprised!) and I landed with an _oof_ on my back.

"You know the guy is always on top." He quipped.

I scowled. "That is so sexist." I freed my right arm and punched him in the face.

He opened his mouth in an 'O' and looked at me in disbelief. "That hurt, Gallagher Girl."

And we fought like that, talking trash until the teacher yelled that we were done.

Zach pulled me up and gave me a small smile. "You've gotten better."

"You haven't fought me since sophomore year." I pointed out.

"But I've fought _with_ you," He corrected, talking about the tombs.

"Touché."

"Baxter! Smith!" The teacher yelled.

"Good, God." I muttered, leaving Zach behind me and hurrying over to Macey. "This is not good, not good. She's going to pulverize him, but he's pissed... oh God. Someone is going to get broken." I was rambling.

Macey looked ahead at the mat. "And this is why falling in love is one of the worst things that can happen to a person."

Without even realizing it I said, "Or the best."

She looked at me strangely before turning and walking away to get water.

I sighed. She must still be hung up over Preston.

But as she passed Zach, she gave him a look, and he just returned it.

They were hiding something, and I wanted to know what.

I pushed that thought aside as Tina, Eva, Anna, Mick, Courtney, Macey, Zach, and I crowded around the mat (it was the last fight of the day).

"I don't know if I can watch this." I muttered.

Tina rolled her eyes. "If Anna can handle this, I'm sure you can too, Cam." She said laughing.

Anna protested from her right.

And then the fight started. It was intense, and well, scary. The looks on their faces made them look like they wanted to pulverize each other.

But I could see Grant was holding back a bit.

And then it clicked in my mind. What Zach had said the other day, and what Grant had said at lunch.

I smacked my forehead as Grant let Bex pin him. "Of course!"

My sisters cheered as Bex stood up, smiling in victory. Grant got up and walked away, and as he past Solomon I saw Solomon's face.

A worried look was on his face as he watched his son stalk away from the fight. And then we met eyes. And I knew that he knew too.

I turned away and headed out of P & E, up to the suite to take a shower. Bex and Macey were still back in the barn celebrating.

And Zach was well, can you guess? Zach was following me.

I got to the suite, took a shower, waited for Zach to take a shower, and then without another word, stalked to Grant's suite.

I pounded on the door. "Grant! Open this door, this instant! Or I will break it down!"

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"I'm serious!" I yelled.

Zach was leaning against the wall behind me, doing nothing to help the situation.

So I backed up and kicked the door in.

"What the hell Cammie?" Grant yelled from his bed.

"You're such an idiot, Grant!" I yelled exasperated. "You're afraid if you tell her you care then you'll be less of an assassin, spy, man, whatever!"

He sat up on his bed. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Cammie." He said, harshly.

"Oh yes I do. I saw you let her win. You're afraid if you let your guard down, you're going to get hurt. Well guess what, Grant? You're hurting because you're letting her go! And she's hurting too! Did you ever think about that?" I was screaming in his face. "She thinks you were just using her!"

"Maybe I was." He challenged, standing up, standing a good half a foot taller than me.

"You weren't. You care for her, maybe even love her." I said, staring him straight in the eye. "But you weren't using her. You and I both know that. You're trying to ignore it, but you know you want to be with her."

He fell back down onto the bed. "How do you do that?" He said finally.

"It's a girl thing." I shrugged. "I've been around Macey for too long."

"So what do I do?" He asked.

"Apologize, tell her the truth?" I listed. "The dance is in two days. Try doing it before then. She might still be mad at you, but at least she'll know the truth."

"I can't believe this." He muttered. "I can't believe my sister figured it out."

"Hey!" I said. "I am _very_ good at figuring things out."

Grant's eyes darted to Zach and then back to me. He smiled. "Sure you are."

I swung my neck to look at Zach, who was sitting behind me on his old bed, just watching me.

"Great. You know, I think you all know something you're not telling me. You, Zach, and Macey. I'll figure it out." I claimed. I headed for the door. "And Grant, be nice. That's all."

"Sure. Later, Cam. Zach." He called as we left.

As we walked down the hall I turned to look at Zach. "So what's this secret? I'm going to figure out eventually."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "If you think hard, Gallagher Girl, you know the answer. Plus, its not really something I'm good at explaining. Some things I just can't explain." We were silent the rest of the walk back to our suite.

How weird is that? _Our suite._ Weird.

My sisters were showered and doing their homework when we returned. So Zach and I did our homework. We went to dinner, we did everything normally for the rest of the night.

Until someone knocked on our door.

I opened it up. "Grant!" I yelled excited. That meant he was here to apologize to Bex.

"Hey, Cam." He said as I jumped at him, hugging him. "I was wondering if you'd talk to me for a second, Bex?" He asked.

Bex glared at him. Liz looked nervously between the two of them, Macey and Zach both looked bored and I was freaked out on the inside, praying that this would work out.

I gave Bex a 'please' look and she sighed. "Fine. You have two minutes. No more." She walked out the door and I closed it.

Liz looked at me. "What are you waiting for?" I nearly yelled.

"Oh!" She said, nearly tripping as she grabbed her newest device off her desk.

"What are you three doing?" Zach asked incredulously as Macey stepped up next to Liz and I as we put the device to our ears.

"Shh!" I hushed him as he came closer. "We're trying to listen to their conversation!"

Liz groaned, pulling away. "This isn't working! I told Jonas not to touch it!" She scowled and sat down at her desk to fix it. Two seconds later the door opened. Zach, Macey and I scrambled back to our beds, pretending like we were there the whole time.

"So..." I prodded.

She looked at me. "He apologized to me. And he told me he was never using me for sex. He said he understood if I still didn't want to talk to him, but he didn't want me to be mad at him anymore." She sat down on her bed. "I'd be right if I assumed you said something to him, hmm, Cammie?"

I smiled proudly. "He just needed a push."

Macey snorted. "I don't know how you convinced him to, Cam. You're horrible when it comes to boys."

"AM NOT!" I yelled back, right in Bex's ear, who pushed me away.

Macey snorted again. "Whatever you want to think, darling," She drawled.

Then her eyes darted to Zach, who was listening to his iPod on his cot.

"And there's that secret again!" I yelled. "I know you and Zach and Grant are keeping some secret from me."

Macey smiled sarcastically. "Don't forget Bex. Bex is perceptive. She knows too."

"BEX!" I yelled. "Tell me! Please! I promise to never make fun of England again!" I pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "No way, Cammie." Then, "Wait, you make fun of England?"

"No." I said quickly. "Whatever. I'll figure it out on my own."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Just like you figured out-"

"SHUT UP!" Liz yelled. "I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE. GOD." Her eyes were wide and her hair was slightly messy. "This is why Zach is my favorite!"

Zach eyes opened from his bed. "Now, I'm scared." Liz ignored him and went back to her project.

Well, at least she didn't ask him if he brushed his teeth... again.

"Zach, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I take that offensively."

Silence.

"Ugh."

Best. Roommates. Ever... Not.

I sighed and buried my head into my pillow, praying that Grant and Bex would be okay, and that I would finally figure out what this secret was.

Besides the Circle, what would Bex, Macey, Grant, and Zach be keeping from me? I only knew I had to figure it out. And soon.


	17. preston risked national security for me

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part sixteen

_chameleon pov_

_4:31 p.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, macey mchenry & zachary goode __**(temporarily)**_

"Okay teams." Macey said, taking a commanding stance by the doorway, all of us paying attention (even Zach!). "This is how its going to work. I'll tell you what to wear, and you'll wear it. I'll do your hair and make up, and you will not touch it, or ruin it." We all nodded. She turned to Zach. "I'm hoping you can take care of yourself, Goode. I have your suit and tie." She took a deep breath. "God, help me."

"Thanks, Macey, I think I can handle it." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, Goode," She said, disappearing into the closet and returning a moment later with a black suit, a white undershirt which she handed it to him. She flipped the iPod on and placed black shoes and a black tie on Zach's bed before ushering him into the bathroom to change first.

Zach came out three minutes later. I was surprised. He looked better than he did in a suit sophomore year.

Bex whistled. "Someone can clean up well." She commented as I turned red.

Zach just smirked and sat down to slip on his shoes.

Tina burst into our room, Anna right behind her. "Does this make me look like a hooker?" She asked as Anna yelled, "Is six inches too high for heels?"

"No, Tina, and yes, Anna, no higher than three inches!" They left in a flurry and Macey grabbed Liz, Bex, and I and pushed us down into three chairs in the bathroom.

She handed Bex a curler. "Bex, curl your hair," she handed one to Liz, "curl yours too Lizzie. I'll do Cammie's since she can't straighten her hair for her life."

"I can too!" I protested.

An hour later, Macey and I had straightened hair, and Bex and Liz had curly hair. We had on eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, foundation, and lip gloss. Except for Macey who got to wear chapstick.

I was hooking silver hoops into my ears when Zach came in trying to tie his tie.

I sighed and pushed his hands away before doing it for him. When I was done I patted it down on his chest and he caught my hand.

We just looked at each other for a moment before Macey rushed back in with a short red dress and a black lacy object.

"Out, Goode!" She yelled.

"What's that?" He wrinkled his nose at the offending black object.

"It's called a strapless bra." She said, shutting the door behind him.

"That's not a bra!" He yelled in disbelief.

"You wouldn't know, you've never seen one!" She yelled back before telling me to put them on. In turn, she pulled on an identical bra and a deep purple dress.

We exited the bathroom. "I think I wear more than this when I take a shower, Macey." I patronized her.

"Can it, you look good." She said smirking as she forced Bex and Liz into the bathroom, with a deep blue dress and a light pink one for the each of them.

"That. Is. Short." Zach said wide-eyed from across the room. He composed himself. "Well you don't look hideous." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Ditto." I said, smiling, repeating our lines from sophomore year.

When we were all ready, the whole school stood at the top of the staircase, ready to dance into the Grand Hall, which had been magically transformed.

Grant was even standing with us, and Bex even laughed at one of his really corny jokes.

I immediately stopped laughing the second I spotted Mom and Solomon wandering toward us.

"Behave, Cammie." Grant muttered from my right, plastering a smile on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I retorted as Liz elbowed.

"Well don't you all look so wonderful." Mom gushed, smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Morgan!" Macey, Bex, and Liz chimed at the same time.

Mom looked at Grant. "He looks so much like you, Joe." She said incredulously. "You both clean up so well," She commented, laughing. "I still can't believe you're in your senior year. You've all grown up so fast. I still remember when Cameron and Rebecca and Elizabeth met. Cameron and Rebecca were instantly best friends, and poor Elizabeth tripped and fell into Gilly's sword, and she was knocked out for two days!" She laughed. "And then when Macey came, I remember you three did everything you could to get her to leave Gallagher." We all laughed, even Solomon. "And now you're all such good friends."

"We're sisters." I interrupted, looking straight at my mother.

"Anyone can see that. This room is filled with your sisters. Your family. And then I remember after our... mishap at the beginning of sophomore year," Bex, Liz, and Macey all elbowed me at the same time, no one missing it, "and then the exchange with Blackthorne. And we had a wonderful dance just like we're going to have tonight."

Solomon nodded in agreement. "Hey, Squirt!" Abby squealed, bounding up to us, nearly knocking into Solomon. "Well don't you look all grown up."

"I'm eighteen." I repeated, like I had a year ago.

"Oh, I know," she quirked her eyebrows. "I remember when you were a little little girl and you asked me where babies come from,"

"Oh God." I muttered as everyone laughed.

"And I told you they came from chocolate fondue fountains." **(Thanks to Kiwiosity. !)** She laughed. "And you went home and asked Matthew for a chocolate fondue fountain. When you finally got one, you started crying when babies didn't come pouring out of it. You were so cute, Cam."

"Yeah. Thanks Aunt Abby." I muttered, bright red.

"I know what I'm getting Cammie for Christmas now," Bex whispered to Macey a little loudly.

I spun on her. "Shut. Up."

"Well," Solomon clapped his hands together, "Why don't we go down the stairs now, hm?" I watched as Mom linked her arm with his and they walked down the stairs, smiling at each other.

"Weird, isn't it?" Grant asked from my left.

"Completely."

Abby turned and winked. "They're like teenagers, going at it all the time." She laughed and bounded off, leaving Grant I open-mouthed.

"But, but-" I stuttered.

"I guess Solomon and Rachel don't need a chocolate fondue fountain, eh, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, passing me, and winking.

Bex walked up to my right side. "That boy puts the chocolate in Cammie's fondue fountain." She giggled.

"BEX!" I yelled, embarrassed by her innuendo. I walked off, trailing behind Macey. We looked over the railing down at the dance floor below us.

She sighed.

"Wishing Preston was here, huh?" I asked, knowingly.

She shrugged. "He's just a boy."

"I know. It's always 'just a boy'."

Grant past us. "Well _this boy_ is escorting this _lovely lady_," He took Bex's arm, "down the stairs." Bex giggled, but let him walk her down the stairs. Jonas shyly offered Liz his arm, and turning bright red, she accepted it, almost tripping over her dress (which was two inches above her knee, I'd like to add).

Macey looked at me and nodded her head behind me.

I turned around confused to see Zach leaning against the railing behind me.

He sighed. "Well, you're going to have to go down eventually. Might as well do it with some arm candy, huh, Cam?" He said, smiling, and holding out his arm.

Madame Dabney passed at that moment and shot me a look. "Cameron dear, a lady always accept a gentleman's offer." Too many flashbacks...

So I took Zach's arm.

"You're still enjoying this too much."

"Maybe I just enjoy having you on my arm." He answered, smirking at me.

I was stunned out of a response. Sure, I've kissed Zach numerous times, but every time he hinted at any possibility that he liked me more than a friend, I was surprised.

"Did I actually just learn something from the inner depths of Zachary Goode?" I pretended to gasp.

"Don't act so surprised, Cam." He rolled his eyes as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why shouldn't I? For the two years I've known you all I've ever gotten out of you were vague answers. And to be fair, the secret about your mother came to me, you didn't tell me yourself."

"You know that in our profession secrets are a must, don't you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I know," and I did, "I feel like you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

The music started playing and I was surprised when Zach pulled me onto the dance floor and actually starting dancing.

"Well," He said, thinking. "I know you'd do anything for your family—including your sisters. I know you don't have a cat name Suzy," He smirked. "You're favorite color is green, because it reminds you of a Chameleon— which is also your codename. You happen to be the sister of one of the few 'friends' I have," he spoke sourly for a moment, you usually spend you summers in Nebraska on a farm with your grandparents, and even though you don't like country music you're big on Taylor Swift for reasons that are unknown to me—" I laughed. "You also like Lady Gaga, Lord knows why, and Hey Monday." He spun me around and smiled. "And for two years you've been utterly confused by this boy who gives you vague answers and reeks of mystery. But for some reason he keeps showing up at random moments and warning you to be careful. He even managed to save your life numerous times, and that just confuses you more because you found out his mother is trying to kidnap you," he pulled me tighter, "and you don't know if you can trust him or not. Even though all he wants to do is protect you, keep you safe, and see you smile. Know why?" He dipped me. "Because you're the person he cares for most in his insanely dysfunctional life. And he'd do anything for you." He spoke softer.

He looked into my eyes. And he looked like he wanted to kiss me. And boy did I want to kiss him...

And I thought he might kiss me until someone cleared their throat.

"Can I cut in?" Grant asked.

Eyes never leaving mine, Zach stepped back and let Grant step in.

Five seconds later I shook my head from its daze and realized I was dancing with Grant.

"You can dance?" I asked, confused. He spun me around and smiled.

"But of course, Cammie."

I laughed and held onto my brother as we twirled around the ballroom. I was still smiling insanely when Grant pulled me over to where the Senior class was listening to Solomon.

"As you remember from our previous dance, there are covers you all need to portray. Get good ladies and gentleman, or get dead." He said before tossing us all folders.

"You look very nice, Cameron." He commented as he walked past.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard him say to you." Grant joked and I elbowed him as I opened up my cover.

It stated that I was Bree van der Built, an art consultant**(Gossip Girl, anyone?) **Grant (Jacob) was my art-thieving brother, and I enjoyed gossiping with my best friends, Jonas and Anna (Ryder and Amy). I also hated Bex and Macey (Georgia and Melanie) because they cheated my brother out of a Picasso a long time ago. Liz (Amanda) was a co-worker I was friendly with, and Zach (Ryan) was Grant's best friend who I didn't like too much because he was also in the art-thieving industry.

So I would be avoiding Bex and Macey, as would Grant. And I would be most likely hanging out with Jonas and Anna. _That_ I could handle. Piece of cake.

So for most of the night I stood with Jonas and Anna, pretending to gossip as our teachers walked around us and graded us on our legends.

"Bree!" Grant called from across the room, playing up his annoying, protective, but not too far from the truth role as my older brother.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Excuse us for one second, please." He said to Jonas and Anna, flashing them a perfect smile. "I'd like to talk to you and our wonderful friend Amanda about some interesting art pieces that could be coming our way in the future."

His hand was on the small of my back as he led me to Liz.

"Bree!" She yelled, pretending to be a preppy dumb-blonde in way too deep with the criminals.

"Amanda!" She kissed my cheek.

"Ryan!" Grant called, holding up his hand, motioning Zach over. I was still mulling over what Zach said, but I knew I had to act in cover.

Zach strode over and smiled casually like the debonair art thief he was supposed to be. "Jacob. Ladies." He said, charmingly.

Liz giggled, keeping up her cover. "Well aren't you, charming?" She managed to speak. I nearly rolled my eyes. Madame Dabney nodded her approval and checked something off as she passed.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, giggling and nodding over to Jonas.

"Oh, that's my best friend Ryder. We've known each other since birth, he's such a sweetheart." I drawled.

"Yes, yes. The wonderful story about how he gave you his crayons in kindergarten and then you best friends since then. Blah blah blah!" Grant said, sarcastically. "Can we get down to business here?"

"Well there is the fact that you stole mine, Jacob." I shot back. "And of course we can." I smiled sweetly. "But does it have to be with him?" I shot a glare at Zach.

"I know we've had our differences, Bree," Zach said, "But business is business. I'm sure you understand that. I'm sure," He smiled at Liz, "Amanda understands that."

She giggled and touched his arm. "But of course."

But before we could talk business, Bex and Macey strutted over. "Well, well, well," Macey said, acting like the stuck up over-confident thief she was. "If it is Jacob and Bree van der Built. Oh look, and their sidekicks Thing 1 and Thing 2. How sweet," she drawled in a southern accent.

"What're you here for?" Grant asked, standing half in front of me, playing his protective side.

"Sidekicks?" Liz snorted. "I think not."

Bex sneered, and she used her native British accent. "Just dropping by to see what other priceless artifacts you've lost recently."

I stepped in front of Grant, getting into Bex's face. "You're full of bullshit. You can't even manage to steal anything on your own. You just pawn it off of people who have done the hard work." I looked at Macey. "We all know that you two are just mediocre con artists who got lucky once, and can never land a job."

They both smiled coyly back. "Is that what you van der Built's think? Might want to check your stock," they turned to leave, "and the newspaper."

I nearly smiled as they walked away. Playing up against Bex and Macey was always fun.

I turned back to my brother and frowned. "Make sure nothing's been stolen, I swear you're so incompetent they could have stolen the real Mona Lisa right out from under your nose, replaced it with a mosaic and you wouldn't have noticed." I snapped.

"I am _not_ a sidekick!" Liz bristled angrily.

Grant frowned but didn't question me, and stalked off, followed by Zach, pretending to make a call.

"I swear Amanda," I said, taking my place next to her, "if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

She nodded. "You're so good at your job," she said admiringly, as she snagged two sparkling ciders off of a passing waiters tray (and she didn't trip or anything!). "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Alright," we walked over to Jonas and Anna, "Amanda, these are my friends, Ryder and Amy. Ryder and Amy, this is Amanda, a co-worker of mine."

They shook hands. "Pleased to meet, you," Liz commented, smiling at Ryder. "And what do _you_ do?" She asked.

I took this as my cue to leave, and turned around looking for Grant. As I was looking for him, the shrieking alarm of a Code Black went off and everyone covered their ears.

"What's happening?" Anna yelled.

I noticed my mother and Solomon were gone. "Let's go!" I cried, grabbing Liz's hand and running out of the Grand Hall, toward my mother's office. Macey and Bex spotted us and followed behind.

We reached my mother's office and I busted in to see Mom, Solomon, and Abby talking quickly.

"What is going on?" I cried. "Is the Circle here?"

Macey gasped behind me. "Worse. Preston Winters!" She cried, looking at the security screen behind my mother's back.

"Gallagher Girl!" Zach's voice yelled from behind me. He ran up to us, panting. "Thought I lost you for a second."

"Well here I am." I muttered. "What is _Preston Winters_ doing here?" I yelled.

"He climbed over the walls and is currently on the front lawn screaming Macey's name. He can't get any farther than that, thankfully." Abby said, trying not to smile.

"I need to talk to him!" Macey yelled, running for the front door.

"Macey!" Bex, Liz, and I yelled at the same time. "You're just going to let her go?" I cried, looking at the rest of my relatives.

Without another word, I raced after Macey.

"Cammie!" They all yelled. Because if there was one person who _shouldn't_ leave the mansion, it was me.

Thundering footsteps raced behind me. I turned a corner, expertly flicked off my high heels and sprinted barefoot to the front door, pulling it open and running out into the dark, wet, night.

"Preston! What in God's name are you doing here? Do you have any idea what you've even done!" I heard Macey shriek.

I ran down the steps and into the night, well aware of Zach's shoes running—toward me.

But I made it to Macey's side before Zach could catch me.

"Preston!" I nearly yelled. "What the hell?"

Zach's hand latched onto my arm and yanked me toward him.

"Hey, Cammie. Long time no see." He smiled at me before turning to Macey. I struggled against Zach, trying to get away. "I missed you, Macey. I can't stand another day with my parents and not getting to see you or talk to you. I know you dumped me but I came here because I want you to take me back so bad."

He got down on one knee, and produced a velvet box.

"Holy shit." I muttered at the same time Macey did.

I struggled to get a closer look. "Gallagher Girl," Zach muttered.

Preston opened the box. "Will you, Macey McHenry, please be my girlfriend, again?" He asked hopefully. Inside the box sat his Spiderman watch. And yet I still nearly gasped.

Macey's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Preston! You dumb idiot!" She yelled. He looked away sadly. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She barreled into him, hugging him.

But my attention was drawn away with Zach grabbing my other arm and protectively bringing me closer to his body. "Cameron, get back in the mansion, _right now_." He said, making me look him in the eyes.

He'd never called me Cameron before, and behind the angry look he was giving me, I could tell he was scared. Not for himself, but for me.

I started to protest. "I'm not leaving Macey out here!" I yelled.

"And I can't let you stay out here, unprotected!" He yelled angrily, desperately pulling me back toward the mansion, trying to shield my body with his.

And then I remembered what he said earlier tonight.

_Because you're the person he cares for most in his insanely dysfunctional life. And he'd do anything for you._

So I relented and let him take me back into the mansion. We got to the top of the stairs and Aunt Abby rushed out.

"Aunt Abby!" I cried. She got the message. She bounded down the stairs to Macey, and I knew that for the time being, Macey was safe. Hell, even Preston was safe.

Zach dragged me through the doors and I was greeted by a bone crushing hug from my mother. "Don't you ever do anything like that _ever again_, Cameron!" She yelled.

But I was most surprised when I felt two other arms go around me. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Cameron." Solomon's voice said.

I nearly started crying. So he did care.

They retracted their arms and I was lifted up into Grant's arms. He smoothed my hair down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Cammie, don't be a fool." He whispered. "Nothing can ever happen to you. For all of our sakes."

And then Liz and Bex hugged me. "You're such an idiot, Cammie." Bex whispered.

"And I can scientifically prove it!" Liz said, squeezing me tight.

When they let go, I could hear the recognizable sound of Abby's voice chiding Macey. Macey who was coming in looking slightly dazed, cheeks flushed, and donning a Spiderman wristwatch.

"He risked national security for me." She said, smiling weirdly.

She snapped out of her daze when my Mom hugged her fiercely. "Macey McHenry! You could've been in serious danger out there! Don't you ever do that again!" Macey was so stunned she didn't know what to do besides nod in agreement.

I don't think she was used to something with a maternal instinct hugging her.

Then was my turn to hug her fiercely. "You shouldn't have followed me." She said flatly.

"Don't I always?" I said, cracking a smile.

"Alright, well the dance is definitely over. From what I hear these things always end in a Code Black... alright kids, time to go to bed!" Abby said enthusiastically, in that way that only she could.

As we turned to make our way up the Grand stairs, Zach's hand held onto my left elbow as he walked next to me up the stairs.

"What? Afraid I'm going to run again?" I said, trying to get him to smile.

But when he looked at me, he didn't smile. "Don't you understand?" He said in all seriousness. "What if the Circle was out there, staking out? Waiting for this moment? The one moment that Cameron Morgan messes up?"

"I'm sorry," I muttered as we rounded the corner to our suite. _Our suite._ Yeah, still sounds weird.

My roommates walked in the door, but before I could enter, Zach spun me so I was looking at him. "Do you even understand the concept of danger?" He asked angrily. "Because you seem to put yourself in danger a lot more than you should. Think, Cammie. I know you're smart. Use your brain." He was starting to make me angry now, like he was insulting me. He was pacing now, throwing his hands in the air. He stopped in front of me, grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes. "I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you, Cammie, but sometimes you make it impossible for me to do so." He reached up and brushed a stray hair from my face. "You promised to be careful, and I promised to try not to disappear. Please, keep your promise." His hand brushed my cheek, and he looked at me as if he were memorizing everything about me. Even though I was sure he already knew every single detail about me—being my bodyguard and all.

"Zach..." I choked.

Then he pulled me into another hug, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "You're just too easy to lose, Cam." His nose pressed into my hair, as if he were smelling it, remembering the scent. "And I can't lose you."

Lately Zach had been giving me all these looks into the depths of his soul, and each time I became more confused. He was my bodyguard, but every time he said these heartfelt things to me, or I even looked at him, all I wanted was for him to hold me and never let go.

Zach's arm, never leaving my waist, led me to the suite door. He opened it up and gently pushed me through. He walked into the bathroom, leaving me stunned. And I stood there for a moment, not thinking, and probably not breathing either.

I was interrupted by my pajama-clad-makeup-free roommates who cleared their throats. "Well, I'd like to let you all know that Spiderman watches are in fashion this winter..."


	18. zach's a priest? and jonas is married?

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part seventeen

_chameleon pov_

_7:21 a.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_suite of cameron morgan, rebecca baxter, elizabeth sutton, macey mchenry & zachary goode __**(temporarily)**_

"Cammie, I swear if you don't get out of bed, I will beat you until you get up!" Macey's voice threatened.

I responded by pulling my pillow over my head.

And Macey retaliated by pushing me out of bed.

I landed with a smack on my back, and banging my head on the ground.

"Ugh..." I said, clutching my head. "What the hell? Are you trying to give me another concussion?" I finally managed to say.

"Is she trying to go back to sleep on the ground?" Liz asked Macey.

"She better not be, or I'm throwing her down the stairs!"

"Come on, Cam." Bex said, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. I noticed Zach was still sleeping.

"Hey! How come he gets to sleep?" I questioned angrily.

"Zach can manage himself, unlike you, Cammie." Macey snorted.

At the second mention of his name, Zach opened his eyes, yawned, and lazily rolled out of bed, messing with his hair.

One word. Sexy.

"It's laundry day, Zach!" Macey yelled from the bathroom. "Just throw your clothes in the pile by the door."

"Whatever," He mumbled, sleepily, running his arm over his eyes.

"Well, you could certainly rival Cammie for who can be less of a morning person."

I rolled my eyes, kicked Macey out of the bathroom, and emerged three minutes later dressed in my uniform, teeth brushed, hair brushed, and face washed.

Everything was going normally until I was called into my mother's office during C & A.

I peeked into my Mom's office, Zach following. "Everything alright?" I questioned, standing in front of her desk.

"Sweetheart, I have a favor to ask..." She sounded a bit nervous. "Now, don't freak out..."

"Spit it out, Mom."

"We have a Gallagher alumni coming in now who says she has information on the Circle..." Mom trailed off.

"And?"

"And she has a two year old daughter I need you to watch for a little while. Please, Cammie." Mom said.

My eyes widened. "You want me to babysit?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And you'll get to skip classes for the rest of the day. You and Zach can just stay in your suite. It won't be for too long, I promise." She put her arm around my shoulders. "Besides, Kiddo, its good practice for when you have kids of your own." I cringed away from my Mom.

"_Mom_!" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Abby opened the door, a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, looking like she was in her mid-twenties, entering behind her. She was carrying a baby.

The woman handed the baby straight to me. "Oh gosh," I said.

"Her name is Diana. She should behave just fine."

"Cammie, Zach," Abby said, motioning toward the door. Holding Diana, I walked out, Zach following, Abby right behind him.

"Who's the woman?" I asked, holding Diana over my shoulder like I'd seen mothers do with their children before.

"A formable source." Abby answered coolly. "Obviously, that's her daughter, Diana."

"Does Diana have a father?" I pried.

"Of course. Doesn't mean she'll ever know him. You and I both know that one-night stands are common in our business, Cameron." She said. "I mean, that's how you and Grant were born."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, I got that already. See you, Aunt Abby." I turned, knowing Zach was following, heading toward our suite.

"My God, you are heavier than I expected," I murmured.

"Mama!" Diana cried, pointing toward my mother's door as we walked away.

"Yep," I responded, "Mama's down there."

Diana leaned back in my arms as Zach and I reached the top of the stairs and grabbed my hair.

Zach held open the suite door for me and I put Diana down on my bed, sitting next to her.

Zach stood in the middle of the room uncomfortably for a second. "Come here," I laughed. "Are you afraid of a baby?"

He scowled. "Of course not." He sat on Diana's other side.

"No baby!" Diana yelled. She held up two fingers. "I two!" I laughed, remembering how advanced I was as a baby. Obviously Diana understood a lot more than I gave her credit for.

"Really?" I asked, as if I were surprised. "I'm eighteen."

Her eyes widened. "You're adult?" I nodded. "Do you have babies!" She screamed excitedly.

Of course, even a two year old could make me blush madly.

Zach snickered.

"No, I'm only eighteen. No babies for me," I commented, laughing at the end.

She looked sad. "You don't like babies?"

"Of course I like babies!" I said, exasperated. Babysitting was harder than I thought.

Diana turned her attention to Zach. "Do you have babies?" She asked innocently.

"No..." He drew out.

She screamed suddenly, making Zach and I both cringe. "You could have babies! Together!" She yelled suddenly.

"Oh dear, God." Both Zach and I said at the same time. I was redder than a tomato, and I knew for certain Zach was avoiding looking at me.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" I asked desperately. "I think you should take a nap. I think we could all take a nap. Together. Not like, together, together, but like, in the same room, together? Yeah. Sounds good."

"Good idea." Zach said quickly, enthusiastically jumping off my bed and retreating to his own cot.

Diana pouted. "But I don't wanna nappy." She said.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "What _do_ you want to do, Diana?"

"Play! Play!" She yelled.

"Play what?" I asked, praying it didn't involve the word 'babies'.

"Play House!" She yelled.

"No. No. No. No. No." I said shaking my head. "No way."

She looked over at Zach who was pretending like he wasn't paying attention, when I totally knew he was.

Diana slid off my bed, amazingly, crawled over to Zach's cot, pulled herself up, and practically climbed on top of him. "Will you play house?" She asked, leaning in his face.

Zach hesitated for a moment. "No thank you?" He said, like a question.

"Oh no," I said scrambling off the bed the second I saw Diana's bottom lip waver. Her face became red and tears rolled down her cheeks.

I swept Diana off her knees and held her, "Don't cry, please don't cry." She started wailing.

Zach was doing his form of freaking out. He was staring wide-eyed at Diana in my arms. "What do we do?" He mouthed.

"Okay, Diana, we'll play House!" I said.

She sniffled but leaned back to look at me. "'eally?" she asked.

"Of course," I kneeled, putting her down. "How do you play?"

But before she could open her little mouth and explain, Jonas walked in.

"There you are, Zach I need to borrow your—okay, whose baby is that? Cammie don't tell me you got knocked up. Oh my God, does Grant know? Oh my God does Solomon know?"

"JONAS!" Zach yelled. "You're supposed to be the uber genius. What do you want?"

"WE'RE PLAYING HOUSE!" Diana screamed, grabbing Jonas' pant leg. "And now we're getting married!" She proclaimed loudly.

"What?" Jonas yelled, utterly confused.

"Jonas," I said in all seriousness. "Congratulations."

He was utterly confused. Diana grabbed one of Bex's white shirts (that happened to be lying on her bed, because Bex was big on the lived-in style) and proudly plopped it on her head.

Diana looked at me. "Stand there!" She pointed toward the door. She looked at Zach. "You too!"

Sharing a glance, we did as Diana ordered. Then she grabbed Jonas' pant leg and dragged him to Zach and I. Then she looked expectantly at Zach. I nudged him.

He cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to unite these two... acquaintance individuals in... holy matrimony." He seemed to try to think of what to say next. "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. Jonas," He said, trying not to laugh. "You may now shrink five feet and high-five the bride."

I laughed when Jonas bent down and Diana gleefully slapped him five, flinging Bex's shirt off her head.

Then she turned to Zach and I. "Your turn!"

I was about to protest with Aunt Abby came into our room, surveyed us and shook her head. "Don't wanna know. It's time to go, Diana."

"Okay!" She bounded up to Abby. "Bye husband!" She yelled at Jonas, blowing him a kiss. She looked at Zach and I. "Remember babies are fun!" Aunt Abby raised an eyebrow but left, holding Diana.

"So what'd you need?" Zach asked Jonas who was still kneeling, stupefied.

"Um, Jonas?" I asked. "You know you didn't actually get married, right? I'm pretty sure Zach doesn't have the credentials to do that..." I looked at him. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Oh, um," Jonas stood up. "I just wanted to borrow some of your DNA."

Zach frowned. "No way, man. There's no way you're using my DNA for any good."

Jonas. "Dude, I just got married for you, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing. Go get it off of Grant."

I sighed at their banter and plopped down on my bed. Jonas scowled at Zach. "Fine." He left, muttering scientific code under his breath. I heard a "Hey, Liz!" in the hallway and knew my roommates were coming.

"Where were you two all day?" Bex asked, flopping down on her bed.

"Babysitting." We both answered.

Bex sighed happily. "Grant asked me to go on a walk with him tonight. You know, since we can't exactly leave the mansion."

"Cute," I commented.

Suddenly Bex squealed.

"What the hell?" Zach yelled from his cot where he was reading a gun magazine or something.

Ignoring Zach, Bex turned to me. "Grant is just so..."

"Sexy?" Macey mimicked, sitting on her bed and removing her shoes.

"YES! And funny and charming and..."

"I cannot believe I'm actually witnessing this..." Zach said from his cot.

"And?" I asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"He's _very_ good in the sack." Macey commented, raising an eyebrow as Bex blushed.

"OHMYGOD!" Liz and I yelled.

Liz covered her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA!"

"But you were just yelling the other day how all he wanted was sex!" I yelled, utterly confused.

"I really wish I wasn't here," Zach admitted, being completely ignored.

"We haven't done it recently, Cam!" Bex yelled. "But its true. He's so... strong and I mean when he—"

"OHMYGOD!" I yelled, falling off the bed. "I do _not_ need to hear this _at all_."

"Don't be so virginal, Cammie." Macey snorted.

"Aren't you a virgin, Macey?" Bex asked, turning around.

"Yes, but at least I don't sound like one." She commented, flipping open a magazine.

I climbed back onto my bed. "Sorry for not wanting to hear the explicit details of my brother's sex life."

"I don't want to hear them either!" Zach called.

"You're all such virgins!" Macey yelled, looking between Liz, Zach, and I.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." My mother's voice said as our bedroom door opened.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan!" Liz yelled, standing up straight, and I swear I thought she was going to salute my mother.

"Zachary," My Mom looked at him. He stood up from his cot. "The CIA wants to take you for a little while to question you."

"About what, if you don't mind me asking." Zach said, his strong voice filling the room.

My roommates and I subconsciously walked toward each other, so that we were standing next to each other.

"About the Circle... and your mother." I swear everyone in the room could feel shame and guilt radiating off of Zach at this point.

Bex stepped forward. "I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan, but Zach is one of us. He's our brother. If they want him, they have to go though us."

"Yeah, you can tell the CIA to shove it up their –" Macey started.

"That's enough, girls." Mom said, holding up her hand. "I suppose I can pull some strings with the Director." She smiled at us all. "Don't worry about it, Zach." She left, closing the door, without another word.

Zach opened his mouth, "I've never had anyone...do anything like that before. For me." He said, struggling to find the right words. Liz flung herself at him, and he took a step back surprised as she hugged him fiercely. I laughed and flung my arms around him too, Bex joining in suit.

Macey sighed and rolled her eyes. "What the hell, you don't choose your family." She preached before joining in on the hugging. "I know its kind of hard to believe, Zach but we do actually like you... but don't expect me to start sharing secrets and clothes with you." Macey added.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Macey." Zach laughed.

"Good." she said, as she hugged us all tighter before letting go. "Excuse me while I go touch up my makeup."

"And I have to get ready for my date-walk with Grant!" Bex said giddily, running into our closet and shutting it behind her so she could change.

"I'm going to go do my extra-credit!" Liz proclaimed happily, bounding off to her desk.

"I think I'm the only normal one." I commented, watching my friends leave.

"That's where I have to disagree, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, laughing.

"Knock, knock! I hope everyone is decent because I'm coming in anyways!" Grant yelled, opening the door.

"Cammie!" He exclaimed, as if it was abnormal for me to be standing in my own suite. He gave me a giant hug and ruffled my hair. "How's my sister doing?"

"She was doing just fine until you arrived." I joked. I sat back onto my bed, pulled off my socks and grabbed nail polish from the bedside table. I started painting my toenails.

"So Bex gave you a second chance, huh?" I said, quirking a smile at Grant.

"Yeah," He smiled. "No thanks to you." He winked at me.

"Well I wouldn't be your sister if I didn't butt into your business, you know." I commented.

"Christmas is coming up, you know." Grant commented.

"I noticed, you know, with the seasons changing and all." Zach smiled from where he was reading on his cot, and Grant smiled hugely.

"Alright, Smart-Ass. You, me, Rachel, Solomon, Abby, and Zach. At Solomon's lake house. For winter break. Sounds fun, huh?"

"Of course." I replied sassily.

Bex popped out of the closet. "I'm ready to go!"

I laughed at what she was wearing. "Bex! You're going on a _walk!_"

"Shut up, Cammie!" She yelled angrily before smiling sweetly at Grant and dragging him out the door.

"Speaking of winter, I'm cold." I muttered, finishing up painting my toenails and walking into the closet.

I returned wearing a jacket and sat down on my bed.

Zach looked up from his magazine. He did a double take when he saw I was now wearing a jacket. And then he smirked.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nothing." He replied, returning to his magazine, still smirking.

Macey snorted from where she was reading her magazine.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"Cammie," She choked back laughter. "You're wearing his jacket."

I looked down, "Oh."

Zach was still smirking.

Macey looked at him smirking. "Very slick, Goode." She commented. Then she added slyly, "We all know you like it when Cammie wears your clothes. Turns you on, I bet, you chauvinist."

Zach was still smirking, just letting Macey drone on and on.

I was so red; I was more fluorescent than my newly painted toenails.

"Okay, I'm going to go die of embarrassment." I said, praying Macey would stop talking.

But no, she was on a role, vomiting up words that she couldn't take back, to Zach, who had his eyes glued to his magazine, smirking, obviously amused.

"And do you watch her while you sleep? Because that's just weird... and not like Liz weird, like creepy weird."

"Hey, Macey, want to shut the hell up like, _NOW_?" I yelled.

She looked at me impartially. "Excuse me for fighting on your behalf, Cameron."

"I didn't ask you to 'fight on my behalf'!" I exclaimed.

"Are you saying you enjoy wearing Zach's clothes and having him watch you sleep?"

I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"That's what I thought!" Macey yelled, even though she was being ignored.

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I yelled, sitting up.

It was Jonas. "Hey, Jonas, how's the married life?" I teased.

He shot me a look and peeked around the door to look at Liz. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second, Liz?"

"Sure," She said, getting up and following him out the door.

Macey and I shared a look. "Our little girl is growing up..." she sighed.

I put my hand over my heart. "My, my, my, how the days fly by!"

We giggled but resumed what we were doing before (which meant I stared at the ceiling while Macey read a fashion magazine).

Liz came back in two minutes later, red, dazed, and leaned against the door for support.

"Okay, either Liz just found out her IQ is now higher than Jonas' or..." Macey commented studying Liz. Even Zach was looking up, confused by Liz's reaction. "OHMYGOD!" Macey yelled.

"He actually _kissed me_!" Liz shrieked.

"AH!" We all shrieked at once.

Zach covered his ears. "By God, if you all do this everytime someone gets a kiss thanks to Bex and Grant, you'd never stop squealing!"

We ignored him.

"What'd he say?"

"What'd he do exactly?"

"What did _you_ say?"

"OHMYGOD!"

Liz just past us and collapsed on her bed in a total Liz-like way. Then she giggled. "I don't kiss and tell." She said finally.

Macey and I jumped on her bed. "LIZZIE! THIS IS SO BIG!" I yelled.

"Not really," she said completely red. "I mean, Macey's been kissing boys since she could walk, Bex has been doing _way_ more than kissing boys, and Cammie you got your first kiss sophomore year! It's senior year and I got mine, it's not that big of a deal."

Macey and I looked at each other. And then back at Liz. "OKAY IT'S A HUGE DEAL!" She shrieked and Macey and I hugged her.

"Macey, our little girl is all grown up!" I laughed.

"Not exactly. I mean, technically Bex is the only one that's all grown up." She joked.

"Ha-ha. You know what I meant." I said. I slid off of Liz's bed. "I'm really happy for you, Lizzie. Really." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Cam!" She giggled, and pushed Macey back toward her own bed.

We were all silent for a whole two minutes when Liz randomly squealed. Zach groaned.

"Dear God!" He said.

"Oh would you shut up." I said.

"But the squealing is unbearable!" He moaned.

"It's not worse than being tortured for years in an Arabian prison." I commented, arching an eyebrow at Zach.

"True," he said. "But I don't get why its that big of a deal. I mean, Bex doesn't go to bed every night squealing, Macey doesn't, and _you_ don't." He said.

I tried my best not to blush. "There's a difference Zach. First kisses are a big deal." Macey commented.

"Guys don't squeal after they kiss a girl for the first time." He said.

"You've never met Preston..." I commented under my breath, earning a glare from Macey.

"Okay, that's it, now we have to do analyzations!" Macey cried, grabbing one of Liz's notebooks. "Girls versus Guys. Now."

Zach sat up in bed, ready for the challenge. "Fine."

"Okay, well," Macey started, "Girls tell each other everything. And they share feelings. Most of the time," she added, writing that down. "They're always there for each other. They squeal about their first kisses and..."

"And?" Liz, Zach, and I asked at once.

"Loss of virginity." Macey said scientifically. Liz nodded as if it was a definition she never knew before.

"Now for guys," she looked up at Zach.

"Well for one, we don't go blurting out our feelings, but we're always there for our buds. And we don't talk about first kisses and... first times." He said, hesitating toward the end.

"I can't remember my first kiss," Macey said plainly. "Obviously Liz was Jonas, Cammie was Josh," I looked away embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed! He was a hunk!" Macey laughed.

"Shut up, Macey." I hissed, turning red.

"Now time for Zach to share a deep dark secret," she said, smiling devilishly at him. "Even though I'm sure I already know the answer."

Zach stared back at her, not backing down, but not giving her an answer.

"Ah, so it was Cammie." I think I blushed harder at this point. "Points for style. Really, Goode. Very movie-esque. I approve, really. And now look at us all! Sharing a room, and you're body guarding Cammie!" At this point everyone was underneath the covers. Liz got up and turned off the lights, because we weren't going to wait for Bex to get back from her walk with Grant. Lord, knows how long that will take!

"Goodnight, Macey." I said, cueing her to shut up.

Macey mumbled something but dropped the notebook and climbed underneath the covers.

Five minutes later, our silence was broken by Liz. "Zach?" She asked.

"I brushed my teeth, Liz, I swear." He said, almost desperate, as if he didn't want anyone to ask him any more questions.

Like he wanted to pretend we never had that conversation. Which he probably did. And I didn't blame him one bit.

"No, I know." She said. Two seconds later, "But did you floss?"

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said.

"'Night, Zach." She responded, a little hurt. "'Night Mace! 'Night Cammie!" She called out, more hopefully.

"Goodnight, Lizzie." Macey and I chorused.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Goode." Macey called out to Zach.

His response was to snort.

"Goodnight, _everyone_." I enunciated the last part.

"Night, Gallagher Girl."

If it was possible to turn so red that you could see a person blushing in the dark, I was way past that point now.

Seven minutes later, Bex stumbled into the room, giggling. But we all pretended like we were asleep.

And so finally, we all drifted off to sleep. And I was so thankful that today was finally over.


	19. make me a sandwich, bitch!

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part eighteen

_chameleon pov_

_12:09 p.m._

_gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_roseville, virginia_

_grand foyer_

Liz hugged me tighter and sniffled. "Promise to call me?" She asked, pulling back and handing me the secure cell phone she had rigged, and re-programmed for me. Bex, Macey, and her each had a replica so we could stay in constant contact over winter break.

"I promise."

Liz turned to say goodbye to Zach, Grant, Abby, Mom, and Solomon.

Macey pulled me into a tight embrace. "Call me. For anything."

"I will." I promised.

"I'm going to miss you. Don't do anything stupid." She stepped back. "And _actually_ listen to Zach when he's trying to protect you." She gave me a small smile and moved on.

And then there was Bex. We stood three feet from each other, just watching each other.

Everyone else had already said goodbye and were waiting on Bex and I.

"What am I going to do without you, Cammie?" Bex sighed, closing the distance between us and giving me the longest, hardest hug yet. I hugged her back just as hard, squeezing my eyes shut, and relishing the moment.

"I really don't know, Bex." I whispered back.

She pulled back and held onto my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Remember to call us. And don't take any risks. Whatsoever. Or I will personally find you and kick your butt into a safe house. For eternity." I smiled at her and pulled her back for one last hug.

"You be careful too," I said to her as she took a step back, smiling sadly. "Kick some bad guy asses for me."

She winked at me. "You know it, baby."

And with that my three sisters walked out of my life for the next two weeks. I sighed sadly, and ran a hand through my hair, watching their figures disappear into three different limos.

I was suddenly pulled into Grant's side, when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and he gave me a side hug, watching Bex climb into the limo, throwing us one last longing look.

Because if there was anyone in the world who wanted to put their self in danger to look after me—and couldn't, it was Bex.

I looked up at Grant. My head went to the top of his shoulder. He was taller. Maybe three or four inches on Zach. My face came to Zach's neck. Not that I was like, thinking about that or anything... back to the point...

"You're gonna be alright, Cam." He said.

"Don't lie to me." I said flatly. Because if there was ever a clichéd lie, it was that I was going to be alright. I would never be alright as long as an ancient terrorist group was after me, the leader's son was sending me confusing signals (and I like him more than I should), my non-biological father was still MIA, and my family was as messed up as it was (credit to Mom and Solomon).

"Cheer up, Squirt." Aunt Abby said, winking at me. "You get to spend two weeks with your favorite Aunt."

"As I recall you're my _only_ Aunt." I turned to look at Mom. "Or are you hiding another secret?"

Hurt flashed across my Mom's face, and Solomon gave me a look asking _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?_

I huffed, and started for the front door, pulling Grant with me.

Then when I saw our vehicle I stopped.

"So I know we've never been a normal family, but when did we buy a mini-van and have a soccer Mom?" I said, crossing my arms as I took in the numerous bumper stickers on the back of the blue Honda Odyssey.

Grant laughed, almost care-free, and started down the stairs. He turned back to look at me and threw his arms out around him. "Live a little, baby!" He called.

I smiled and ran down the stairs after him, jumping into the van.

Mom and Solomon in the front, Abby and I in the next row, and finally Zach and Grant. Zach and Grant had been arguing with Abby that I should between them so that if there was an accident I was less likely to get hurt, and if someone stormed the car, they'd have to get through Abby, Zach, and Grant first.

Abby went as far as giving Zach the middle finger behind his back and sticking her tongue out at Grant.

We were prepared to leave after two decoy limos left Gallagher. We were headed to Solomon's cabin.

Fifty minutes later, Aunt Abby was _still_ talking. "And that's why crotchless pantyhose are great to carry around, Cammie." She grinned at my expression. "They're also great for dates." She slipped in smoothly.

Grant butted in saying, "Cammie's never allowed to date. Yeah. She's only allowed to watch hot guys on television."

Aunt Abby and I turned around to give Grant a look, and I turned to see Zach giving him one too.

"Grant," I said slowly. "Do _you_ watch hot guys on television? Because if you're gay I can totally work with that." He scowled at me. "Totally, we can paint each other's nails, do each other's hair, and read girly magazines together. Like sisters."

He grunted and looked out the window.

"I second the motion." Solomon said suddenly.

"I third it!" Zach called from behind me.

"Well it's a little too late for that," Aunt Abby joked. "Didn't you date that boy, Jimmy?"

"Yes." Zach said at the same time I said, "Josh."

I turned to glare at Zach. "His name was Josh and that was two years ago."

"Weren't you fifteen?" Abby asked.

"That's besides the point." I rolled my eyes.

"What was the point again?" Grant asked.

"That Cammie's gonna end up being an old person with a bunch of cats." Abby answered, smiling.

"I'm allergic to cats."

"Dogs, then."

"I hope my dog can kill on command. I'd use him whenever Grant tried to come over." I looked at my brother smugly.

Grant mocked me by repeating what I said in a high voice.

"Do that again and I'll punch you in the face." I threatened.

He did it again.

So I lunged at him. In a mini van.

Solomon (who was driving) swerved, and came to a full stop as Abby cheered me on, he and Mom yelled at me to stop, Grant tried to defend himself, and Zach latched his hands onto my waist in an attempt to pull me off.

Zach jerked me backwards, and I fell into his lap. "Who's laughing now, Grant?" I taunted, as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You are going to pay for that, Cameron." He said, glaring.

"Grant, switch seats with your mother." Solomon said, and Grant begrudgingly did. Mom sat where I had before.

And then I realized I was still in Zach's lap. In front of my family. I slid off, embarrassed, and sat where Grant had previously.

"I appreciated that." Abby said seriously.

"You have _got_ to stop picking fights with Grant, Gallagher Girl." Zach said exasperated.

"Cameron," my mother said. "I know Grant can make you angry but you are not allowed to hit your brother." She finished sternly, facing me.

"What? No extra credit points?" I asked sarcastically, and braved looking at Solomon through the rear-view mirror.

"Cameron." Solomon and Mom said in the same tone at the same time.

In surrender, I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "Whatever."

Solomon started driving again, and we all rode in silence.

"Would you put your seatbelt on?" Zach said, breaking the silence, and looking at me.

I glowered at him and tugged it on, snapping it in place.

"Did you brush your teeth and floss, Zach?" I asked sarcastically, knowing it would bug him.

He ignored me, and turned to look out the window.

This wasn't the last car ride I was in with Zach. There was no leg pressing, there was no flirting, and this time—Zach was ignoring me.

And it bothered me. I mean, after all that we had been through together—D.C., the Tombs, and all the moments we had shared, the kisses, the hugs, the soul-baring? Zach had let me in, something he didn't do with anyone that I had ever known.

And recently he'd been shutting me out.

Was it because he was my bodyguard and he was trying to keep things professional? Or was it because of his mother?

I doubted he was working for the Circle.

Was he ashamed? Because I thought I had made it clear that I accepted him for who _he_ was—certainly not his mother.

As he said; when I looked at him, I saw _him._ Not his mother.

And maybe that's what scared him the most.

Because I cared for him so much sometimes it hurt.

Now I know what you're thinking—that's called love, Cammie!—yeah, well, spies don't fall in love. Because it ends badly. And it sucks.

So I'd settle for caring so much for Zachary Goode that it hurt. (And is it just me, but doesn't Zachary just make Zach sound kind of innocent and vulnerable?)

So, back to the point—Zach was ignoring me. Not that I hadn't instigated it or anything, but, it hurt.

Because I care for him insanely too much.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ring. Of course, I was the only one in the van that jumped at the sound.

I remembered Liz's cell phone, and furiously dug it out of the pocket of Zach's jacket (which I was totally only wearing because it was the only jacket I had. Yeah.).

I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Um, I don't know, Bex? Macey or Liz? You know, our two other best friends?"

"Oh. Um, well, I'm about to get on my plane, and I mean seriously, there have to be at least ten CIA and MI6 agents here watching me board. If I can spot them, any other person can too!" She exclaimed. Her voice was so loud, I was sure everyone in the car could hear our conversation.

"Well, Bex, that's good news. You're protected."

"So are you."

"Yes, but I'll sleep better knowing you're safe."

"You worry too much about me, Cameron."

"You worry too much about me." I countered. "I'm fine."

"The last time you told me that you lied." I remembered the carnival from last year. Solomon had come to protect me, and Townsend and the CIA had captured him.

"Don't remind me. And really, I'm fine, Bex, no need to worry." I said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Well alright, give everyone my love, Cameron darling." She said in her british accent.

I laughed. "Okay, Rebecca. I'll talk to you later."

"Peace."

And the conversation ended. I was about to put my phone away when it rang again.

"Yes?" I answered it.

"Oh thank God it works!" Liz's voice screeched through the speaker.

"Why wouldn't it work, Liz?" I asked, confused.

"Because I couldn't get a hold of you!"

"Well I just talked to Bex."

"Oh. Well that explains it... After break I'll have to install call waiting..." She started murmuring under her breath.

"No worries, Lizzie." I reassured her. "Your cell phones are already amazing." She stopped murmuring calculations under her breath.

"Thanks, Cam!" I pictured her beaming about now. "How are you?"

"Liz." I sighed. "I saw you three hours ago. I'm fine. You're fine. Bex is fine. I'm betting Macey is fine. We're all fine."

"Fine. I was just wondering is all."

I laughed. "Thanks for checking up on me, Liz."

"That's what sisters are for!" She laughed. "Actually, speaking of siblings, can I talk to Zach for a moment?"

Zach turned from the window, and surprise, surprise, he looked like he was expecting it. He made a jerking motion across his neck to me.

"Um, Liz?" I said confused. "Is there any reason why Zach wouldn't want to talk to you?"

"Well... he seemed pretty desperate yesterday when I was talking to him about the effects gingivitis has on your bloodstream. I mean, he only brushes his teeth and flosses _twice a day!_" She exclaimed.

"So do I..." I cut in, afraid I was about to be reprimanded.

"Are you being serious with me?" Liz asked angrily.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did you inhale something you shouldn't have?"

"I am _perfectly_ sane, Cameron."

"Yeah, sane like when you _overdrugged_ Townsend!" I retorted. Then I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth when I remembered that no one in the car knew about that.

My mother turned around, mouth open. "Cameron. Ann. Morgan."

"I gotta go, Liz. Love you, bye!" I hung up before she could protest.

"You _drugged_ Edward Townsend?" Zach asked in amazement. Amazement like _that-was-so stupid-and-you-actually-did-it-and-pulled-it-off_?

"No?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Serves the bastard right." Abby commented, crossing her arms.

"I thought I was the bad-ass one." Grant whined from the passenger seat.

"Dear, God." Solomon uttered from the front seat.

"I didn't know where you were, Mom, and he knew, but he wouldn't tell me, and he was just... dangling it in front of my face!" I explained, frustrated. "So... Macey, Bex, Liz, and I switched his apple for one that happened to be drugged. And Liz went a little crazy and gave him five times the amount she should have. But he's okay, right?" I finished, praying my Mom wouldn't kill me.

"You. Are. Crazy." Zach said, returning to his previous position of staring out the window.

"I resent that." I frowned.

"Cameron, you are out of control." Mom said in all seriousness.

"I am not! I did what I had to do! It's called _spying_, Mom!" I yelled back. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"Oh, but she has." Solomon spoke up from the front seat. "Your mother was quite the crazy one back in the day." He said in a voice suggesting he was remembering.

Mom turned to face forward. "I don't approve." She said to me.

"You don't have to." I responded, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

After another hour, sixteen minutes, and forty-one seconds, we arrived at Solomon's lake house.

I stepped last out of the van, after Abby, ready to grab my two duffels when I saw Zach was already striding toward the porch, both of them in one hand.

I sighed. Great. More mixed signals.

And now I was going to be stuck in a cabin with him and my dysfunctional family for two weeks. In the middle of winter.

Where body heat is a must.

Yay. (Sense the sarcasm?)

I pulled Zach's jacket tighter against my body, and hurried to get inside the house.

The only home I'd really ever had was Gallagher. Before Gallagher we would move every year. It was safest that way. Finish the school year, and move. That way we were less track-able.

After we all congregated inside and Solomon closed the door and punched a number system into a keypad (which activated _many_ safety features) I knew it was time.

Room assignments.

"Okay so," Solomon said. "There are two rooms, and two pull-out couches."

Abby stepped forward. "You and Rach get one room, I call the other, Cammie can have one pull-out and the boys can share the other unless one of them wants to sleep on the floor." She finished, before prancing off with her bags to a bedroom.

Solomon looked at us. "We'll be right down the hall if you need us, and the bathroom is the first door on the right. The kitchen is stocked if you're hungry. Otherwise, I'm hitting the hay. 'Night." Solomon said, before turning and carrying his and Mom's bags to the other bedroom (I presumed).

Mom turned and gave me an exasperated look before pulling me in for a hug. "You're one of a kind, Kid." She said, kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight." She turned and gave Grant a hug too. "Keep your sister in line."

"Of course." Grant smiled.

I think Zach was the most surprised when Mom suddenly turned and hugged him too. "As the girls said, you're one of us now." She winked at him before turning to follow Solomon's path down the hall. "Goodnight, kids."  
I didn't bother to tell her we were eighteen and no longer kids. Because for this moment I felt safe. And calm. Like when I was younger. When I was a kid.

"I call the pull-out because I'm not sleeping with you," Grant said to Zach before turning and falling back onto the biggest one.

Zach shrugged. "Then I'll sleep between the two of you so someone doesn't get strangled before morning."

I grinned at Grant. "Watch out, little buddy!" I dropped my luggage next to the other couch and sat down, Zach sitting next to me (since Grant's legs took up the rest of the other couch).

"Hey Grant." I asked.

"What?"

"You want a sandwich?"

"Yeah, sure I'm starving!"

"Great! Make me one while you're in the kitchen." I smiled smugly and curled my legs underneath me.

"Ha-ha. No." He said. "Make me a sandwich, bitch!" He said jokingly.

I scowled and automatically reached for the lamp to my right.

"Cammie..." Zach warned.

"You sexist pig!" I yelled at Grant. And then I threw the lamp.

Grant rolled off the couch in time, and the lamp bounced harmlessly on the cushion.

"What the hell?" He said, from the ground.

I shrugged. "What else did you expect? You make me a sandwich, _bitch_." I retorted.

He put his arms up in surrender. "I was joking, Cam."

"So was I." I widened my eyes and said innocently.

"I think we need to get you some restraints and meds."

"I think we need to get you a vasectomy before you impregnate every girl you lay eyes on."

"Touché."

We settled into a comfortable silence.

And then my phone rang. Again.

A second later, I realized it wasn't my phone ringing but... Zach's.

He pulled out a phone identical to mine. "Hello?"

"Hello, Zachary." I heard.

"McHenry." He greeted back.

"How's our girl?"

"Besides the fact that she's attacked Grant twice and is throwing some quite clever verbal threats at him—she's fine. Nice to know you're so worried about me, McHenry, thanks, I'm touched." He said sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, Goode." She cut in. "You make sure nothing happens to her, or else you'll have more than the Circle of Cavan to worry about. And that's not a promise, that's an oath." She threatened.

"Excuse me!" I yelled so she would hear me. "I'm _right here!_"

"Hey, Cam. Do you understand, Zachary?"

"Crystal."

"I'm sure we won't have any problems, though."

"I'm sure we won't." They exchanged cryptically.

_There was that damn secret again!_

Zach hung up. "You have very persistent friends, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

I sighed. "God do I know."

"ZACH!" Grant called. "MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"

"Shut your mouth, Grant!" Abby yelled from down the hall.

He made a face similar to a pout. "No one likes me."

I smiled, "You can say that again."

He threw the lamp at me, and I caught it, laughing.

I had to find out what this secret was...


	20. notenotenote

So sorry that this isn't a real chapter but I have important news!

THE SECOND OFFICIAL GALLAGHER GIRLS AWARDS WINTER 2010 are here!

Link on my profile. Please go nominate your favorite stories, and then tune back later for voting!

AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ASAP.

Thanks, guys!


	21. trust me, i wanna have sex with you!

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

part nineteen

_chameleon pov_

_8:39 p.m._

_unknown location_

_joseph solomon's lake house_

_living room currently occupied by cameron morgan, grant smith, and zachary goode_

I followed Zach into the kitchen, determined to get the secret out of him. If Bex, Macey, Grant, _and_ Zach knew, I had no doubt Liz and maybe even Jonas knew, or would know soon enough.

And I wasn't going to be kept out of the loop anymore. That was partly why I left Gallagher to begin with—to find answers. And now I was going to find more.

"Can I help you, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, searching through the cabinets and pulling out bread and meat.

I slid onto a stool located under the island he was making sandwiches on. "Yes, you can."

"Want a sandwich?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I want answers." I stared straight at him, as if glaring at him could magically make answers pop into my determined head.

"No promises. I already made one too many."

I ignored his jibe at me and continued to pester him. "What's this secret, Zach? What does everyone else know that I don't?"

"You wanna know the secret, huh?" Zach looked up. "I'm a Taurus." He smirked. "Glad to get that off my chest."

"Be serious with me, Zach."

"I'll exchange a secret of mine, for a secret of yours." He answered a few seconds later.

"Fine."

"Who are you sources?" I froze, not expecting that. "I mean, who told you about Solomon and your bloodline? And Grant? I mean, some seriously discreet and powerful people who have been watching you and your family for _a very long long time_ must have told you. And I want to know who." He leaned across the island, staring me down with his dark eyes.

The dark eyes that saw through me, and showed so many different sides of Zachary Goode to me.

I stiffened but tried to throw him off. "The great Zach Goode doesn't know something for once? Hm, must be annoying. _I would know._"

"Don't try to change the subject, Cammie." He said, putting away his sandwich ingredients. "I'll tell you the secret if you tell me your sources."

"Never."

"Okay then, we're at an impasse."

I scowled at him as he took a giant bite of his sandwich and stormed out of the kitchen, throwing myself down next to Grant, Zach following.

"Hey, Grant..." I asked sweetly, leaning toward him. His eyes never left the football game he was watching on the tv.

"Cammie..." He responded. "Yo, Goode! Where's my sandwich?"

"I don't know, Grant." Zach sat on the other couch, feet up on the coffee table. "Where is it?"

Grant scowled at him, before turning his attention back to the game. "What do you want, Cam?"

"Will you please tell me the secret?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a big girl and you should figure it out on your own. I did."

I pouted at him when he turned to look at me. "You're so mean to me. You don't love me." I crossed my arms and leaned back against the couch, playing the part.

Tears rose in my eyes. "Why do you hate me so much? I know we fight but I never did anything _horrible_ to you. And when you—" I let my voice crack a couple times.

Zach rolled his eyes, knowing I was playing Grant. "Dude," He started.

"Are you crying?" Grant asked me incredulously.

"No." I sniffled, turning away from him and burying my face in a pillow. "I'm just shedding salt water!"

I felt Grant's body jerk next to me. "Uh, oh, um, don't... cry? Cammie?" He awkwardly patted me on the back.

I pushed his hand away. "All I wanted to know was a little secret and you're such a big jerk!" I yelled into my pillow.

"I can't tell you Cam, but I can tell you something else."

"Like what?" I asked, curiously, popping up.

He opened his mouth to continue but the shrill sound of my cell phone diverted my attention.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Grant." I answered the phone. "Hellooooo?"

There was sniffling on the other line. "Cammie?"

I stood up, in alert. "What's the matter, Liz? What's wrong?"

Grant and Zach perked up hearing the spy tone enter my voice.

Her voice was cracking as she spoke to me. "Its just—I came home and my parents told me they were getting a divorce!"

I fell back onto the couch, holding my head. "Oh, Liz. I am _so sorry._ What can I do? I'll do anything you want."

"As long as you don't leave this house..." Zach murmured.

I shot him a glare as Liz started talking again. "Well, Bex is in London, and Macey's stuck with her parents in Aspen, and well... I was wondering if maybe I could spend Christmas break with you? I know where the lake house is, I mean, we snuck out of Gallagher before and found Macey there. Please? I just can't stay here. It's too hard. And I miss you."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Let me talk to my Mom and Solomon. Hold on."

I got up and walked down the hall, knocking on Mom and Solomon's door.

"It's open." Solomon called.

I opened the door to see them hunched over some paperwork on a queen sized bed.

"Hey," I said when they looked up. "Liz wants to know if she can come here for the rest of break." They gave me confused looks. "Her parents are getting divorced and I'm her only other option. Please? Pretty please! Liz knows where this place is! She can come herself!" I begged.

Mom looked at Solomon. "It's alright with me. Joe?"

He nodded. "It's fine. But someone should go and get Liz—just as a precaution."

"I'll go." Mom volunteered, "And I'll bring Abby with me."

Solomon nodded. "It's alright, then."

"Tell Liz we'll be there tomorrow at one."

I nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I called as I shut the door, and walked back into the living room.

"LIZ! YOU CAN COME! Mom and Abby will pick you up at one tomorrow."

She squealed on the other side of the phone. "Yay! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either!" I laughed. "I'll talk to you later, Liz."

"Bye, Cam!" She called as I hung up.

/\/\/\ PAGE BREAK /\/\/\

I pulled away from Aunt Abby's hug as she and Mom prepared to leave. "Be careful." I said.

"I'm coming too." Zach said, pushing past me. "It's safer with three people."

"WHAT?" I asked, incredulously.

"It's safer to go with three people." He repeated, looking at me. "Plus, I want to make sure Liz gets here safe."

I grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him away from the hallway, earning looks from my family.

"You promised you wouldn't disappear again." I whispered, looking at him.

"I'm not disappearing, Gallagher Girl. I'm just going to protect one of your sisters." He sighed. "And I should really be going now."

He turned to leave, and I instinctively grabbed onto him and pulled him back. "Don't leave me." I whispered. "You're always running off, every chance you get. And—" I took a deep breath. "Whenever you're gone I always wonder if you'll ever come back."

He brushed my hair away from my face. "I always come back, don't I?" He smiled. "Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I hit him. "This isn't funny. I don't want you to leave me. Please stay here. For me." I was holding onto him for dear life now.

He closed his eyes in exasperation. "Cammie..."

"Please?" I asked, hugging him, and burying my head into his chest.

After a moment he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to him. "What are you doing to me?"

Zach told Aunt Abby to go without him, and they left promising to bring my sister back safe by tomorrow.

Grant challenged Solomon to spar with him in the attic, leaving Zach and I alone.

I traced patterns on the couch as I worked up the courage to talk to him. "Thanks." He looked up at me. "For staying." I swallowed. "I just..." I struggled to find words. "Don't want you to leave me. Ever." I said truthfully, looking up from where I was sitting on the couch, into his eyes, where he was sitting next to me.

And then we were both leaning towards each other, and I breathed in deeply through my nose when Zach finally kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and losing against gravity, pulled him down on top of me on the couch.

The kiss was like the one in the pigeon room at Gallagher. Intense. Heated. Never wanting to stop. Just _wanting. Each other._

He started kissing down my neck, and it felt so amazing I couldn't stop myself from somehow sighing (and moaning at the same time), "Zach..."

"If you do that I may not be able to stop myself, Gallagher Girl." He murmured against my skin.

"Then don't." I said breathlessly, arching my neck to give him better access (and managing to arch my body into his at the same time).

He grunted in such a way that I got the sense he was trying to not groan.

I pulled his face back to mine with one hand, and fingered the edge of his shirt with my other.

Using the same move Zach had used against me in P & E, I rolled us so he was on his back. "I told you I like being on top," I smirked as I flicked my hair behind my back.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "I don't mind."

I fingered his shirt. "Let's see those abs." I said, straddling him.

He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me down to kiss me hard. I pulled my head back a bit, and he stared into my eyes, pushing my hair back.

We just stayed like that for a while before he spoke again.

"I told you before that I like you like this," I gave him a confused look and he laughed before clarifying. "_Innocent._"

I sat up. "You mean _virginal._" I said, stunned.

He sat up. "Well, yeah. I'm not having sex with you, Cammie." He said laughing.

"Why not? Any other guy would take advantage of me." I asked, angrily, crossing my arms.

He looked at me. "I'm not just any other guy, Cammie. And I'm not about to mess up my relationship with you for fifteen minutes of fun. Seriously Cammie, think about it." He leaned it. "What if you got pregnant? That's more trouble. Plus the fact that someone would find out, and McHenry, Baxter, and not to mention your brother and father would _castrate_ me or worse." His face got softer. "And the fact that I like you too much to complicate this," he gestured between us, "for sex." He got up to leave, but turned around quickly before leaving. "Don't get me wrong, Gallagher Girl," he smirked, "Trust me when I say _I want to have sex with you_." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Just not now."

He left, leaving me stunned on the couch.

**I know its short, but its Zammie-filled, and I have the next few chapters planned out. What do you think?**

**And remember to **_**VOTE IN THE SECOND OFFICIAL GALLAGHER GIRL AWARDS**__**WINTER 2010 **_**(link on my profile)**

**Thanks guys! I promise to try to update soon! **


	22. i'm a big, sexy beast! just ask bex!

**When In Doubt, Spy It Out**

_Chameleon pov_

_Solomon's lakehouse_

_Location classified_

_Time classified_

After Zach's little speech about wanting to have sex, but not wanting to have sex, I wasn't too sure if I could move my body.

Not only the speech but I had just had a hot and heavy makeout session with the hottest assassin/spy boy.

I shook my head and listened as Solomon and Grant stomped down the attic stairs from their sparring match.

They were talking intensely. So being the great sister I am, I decided to test Grant's skills.

I stood up and just as Grant was about to pass me I swung my fist out at him. He ducked with precision and frowned at me as Solomon sighed.

"Just testing your reflexes." I said sweetly.

"You should practice too, Cammie." Solomon said before chugging a water bottle and crumbling it in his fist.

I frowned. "Maybe."

"What's the matter, Cam?" Grant teased. "Afraid of getting your ass whooped?" He laughed and starting drinking out of his water bottle as Zach returned to the room.

I swept my leg under Grant's, and he landed on his butt, coughing water out of his lungs.

"Yeah, Grant." I said, turning toward the kitchen. "I'm totally afraid of you kicking my ass. As if." I snorted and walked into the kitchen to get some chocolate ice cream.

My super cool spy cell phone rang on the counter, picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, um, Cammie?"

I choked on my ice cream, alerting Solomon, who was wiping up the water Grant has spilled all over the floor.

"How the hell did you get this number?" I threw my spoon into my ice cream and yelled into the phone.

"Who is that Cameron?" Solomon demanded, standing at my said. Grant, fully recovered from my attack walked into the room seriously, followed by Zach.

I held up my hand at them and turned my back to them.

"Uh... I kind of stole Macey's phone. This thing looks super weird you know. Not like a normal phone..."

"Why did you call _me_?" I enunciated. "Let's be honest here, you and I, well, we don't talk much."

"Yeah, well, Macey doesn't exactly introduce me to her friends. I've seen your other two friends—Bex and Liz? But I've only met you. In fact, you saved me life. Remember? Ha-ha, good times, right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Cameron," Solomon barked from behind me. "Who in God's name is that?"

"Don't make me come over there!" Grant threatened.

I gave him a are-you-serious-Grant look.

"Is that what this is about?" I frowned at the phone as if Preston could see it. "Because if you stole Macey's phone it obviously wasn't to talk about me saving your life. And let's not do that again, anytime soon, okay, _Preston?_" I enunciated to the three brooding males behind me.

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, I was just calling because Christmas is coming up and I was wondering what to buy her? I mean, she has everything in the world, what could I possibly get her?"

"Preston, you do know Christmas is in two days, right?" I questioned. "And yeah, Macey has everything. Just, I don't know." I ran a hand through my hair. "Get her something personal. Jewelry, preferably engraved? She'd love that, Preston. In fact," I said, smiling, and hopping up onto the counter, "She'll really appreciate your initiative. Girls love that sort of thing, especially really meaningful things." I looked over at Grant who looked like he was ready to take notes. "It doesn't really matter Preston. She's happy as long as she has you. You mean a lot to her, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks, Cammie. Really, thanks for the help. And Merry Christmas."

"You're welcome, Preston." I smiled.

"You were talking about Macey's gift like it was something you would want youself?"

"WHAT?" I nearly yelled. " I mean what?"

"Maybe from that guy trying to drag you back into the school when I broke in?"  
"GOODBYE PRESTON." I yelled before clicking 'end call'.

I angrily stuffed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth before stalking past the three testosterone bodies in the kitchen and mocking Preston.

"Cause I totally want Macey's gift, blah, blah, blah, Preston you're such an idiot, blah, blah, blah. What does she see in him?" I mumbled as I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv (to the vampire diares! my favorite show!).

"I cannot wait until Liz gets here," I stated as Grant sat down next to me.

"What am I not good company to keep?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You do just fine, Grant."

"Actually I can't wait until Little Lizzie gets here either. She'll spice our dull lives up." He laughed.

I looked at him oddly, unsure how to respond. "O-kay."

I put down my empty bowl of ice cream on the side table before leaning back and watching Damon profess his love for Elena and snap her brother's neck.

"Noooooo!" I cried, leaning forward. "Damon you're such an idiot! How are you two supposed to get together now when you go around killing people! Agghhhh!" I yelled.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "You girls are way to obsessed with your television shows."

I shrugged. "Can't help it. Ian Somerhalder is a beast."

"No," he said. "I'm a beast. A big, sexy beast."

I made a face. "Ew." I stood up and walked away. "I was just completely grossed out. For life."

He smirked. "Just ask Bex."

I covered my ears. "La la la la la la!" He just smiled.

/\/\/\/\

I was bouncing up and down on my feet, waiting the arrival of Liz, Mom, and Abby.

I heard the door burst open and suddenly Liz Sutton was in my arms, giving me one of her infamous hugs.

"I missed you so much!" She yelled.

"What am I chopped liver?" Grant joked coming up behind me. I think he was more surprised than me when Liz threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Grant!"

"Hey, Gra—" Zach started, walking into the room, followed by Solomon.

"ZACH!" Liz yelled, choking him in a hug.

"Hi, Liz." He smiled, hugging her back.

"MR. SOLOMON!" Liz yelled, sounding like a crazy person, and letting go of Zach to hug him, too.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Then Liz turned to look at me. And burst out crying.

I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Liz. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Grant turned and pulled Zach out of the room. "Trust me, dude. When chicks cry—run in the opposite direction."

Solomon walked outside to help Aunt Abby and Mom with Liz's luggage and other things.

We just stood there, hugging, as I whispered that everything would be okay.

And I hoped it would.


	23. and in other news, josh still loves you!

credit goes to ally carter. anyone else see the vampire diaries? epic. just saw vampires suck. funny. thoughts? go for it. reviews? have at it. others? why not.

gossip girl and 90210... sigh, i only watch for the cute boys. (matt lanter, anyone?)

also, speak now by the lovely taylor swift. she's amazing. seriously. don't bash her. it's like hating zach. for real.

* * *

**CHAMELEON POV**

"I'm sorry," Liz sobbed into my shoulder on the couch. "I don't mean to be a pain and ruin your break, I'm not just not programmed for this!"

"Liz," I said, "You're not a computer, you're not expected to."

"How do you always know what to say?" Liz said, pulling away and wiping her tears.

"Merry Christmas?" I questioned.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled and hugged me. "This is so exciting! I can update my translator and spend time with my best friend whoo hoo!" She said.

I snorted. "Don't get too excited, we're a dysfunctional family." She laughed with me until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, laughing.

"Turn on channel five right now." Macey ordered. I did what she said and Liz gave me a look.

"_Right here in suburban Roseville, Virginia, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has been the center of an attack. Fire fighters have confirmed the damage is minimal, and there were no casualties, but the attack was deliberate. Two eyewitnesses saw the explosions erupting from the elite school. Josh Abrams and Dee Dee White are here to tell their story."_

The camera panned to Josh and Dee Dee. "Oh my fucking God." I said, as Liz yelled at everyone to run in, my Mom on the phone in a frenzy.

"_Tell me Mr. Abrams, what exactly did you and Miss White see?"_

"_Well, we were walking just the two of us when suddenly there was a huge explosion sound and we saw the school in flames. It was really sudden. There were two helicopters overhead and they flew away immediately."_

"They're eliminating all the places we can hide Cammie." Solomon spoke.

"_How will this attack effect the people of Roseville?"_

"_Well," Dee Dee said, "Obviously there is a lot of worry. Many people think its an attack directed toward Senator McHenry, since his daughter is a student at the Gallagher Academy. But Josh and I are worried because a friend of ours goes to Gallagher, and we hope she's alright, don't we Josh?" _She took his hand and looked at him.

"_Of course, we love Cammie."_

I groaned and flipped off the TV.

"Wow," Grant said. "Even on national television while holding his girlfriends hand the guy can't get over you. Poor, poor, kid." He smirked.

"GRANT!" I yelled. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GALLAGHER WAS JUST ATTACKED BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Wait a second," Zach said, flipping the television back on and rewinding the tape to Josh speaking.

"Turn it off," I groaned.

"Look!" Zach pointed.

Behind Josh and Dee Dee on camera was the unmistakable face of his mother.

"She was making sure the message was clear." I nodded. "It's all because of me. It's always because of me."

"Oh shut up." Grant said. "Its not your fault. Stop being such a good person and blaming yourself."

I turned and glared at him while giving him the middle finger.

"Cammie!" Liz gasped. "You'll go to hell if you do that."

"Already there, Liz."

Solomon, Abby, and Mom were all on their phones making frantic calls and yelling at unmentionable people, most likely preparing the damage control.

"Fuck. This. Shit." I groaned, laying back on the couch and holding my head.

* * *

IDEAS POR FAVOR?

Check out the vampire diaries and basically every other CW show (:

So... check out the **Gallagher Girl Awards **link on my profile.

_Nominations_ are closing SOON! _VOTING_ STARTING SOON.


	24. the chocolate fondue fountain is broken

**where there's a spy, there's a way**

part ventitre

credit to ally carter

**_chameleon pov_**

Liz and I were quietly conversing in the kitchen while Grant and Zach analyzed the news cast and the adults were making calls in the other room.

"What do you mean?" Liz questioned. "You can't leave again!" She whisper yelled.

"Liz!" I exclaimed, "It's the only way to get her to stop! Zach's mom is out of control! The Circle will stop at nothing to get to me! They just _bombed Gallagher!_" I enunciated.

She shook her head. "If you try to leave, I'll tell your Mom, or even worse," Liz leaned in, "_I'll tell Zach_."

I smiled at Liz. "I'm not scared of Zach."

"But you should be," Zach interrupted, obviously hearing our conversation as he walked over and sat down in a chair at the table next to them. "Cameron Morgan, if you even _try_ to run away again, I will personally lock you up for the rest of your life."

"Kinky." Grant said, taking a seat next to Liz. "But I'm sure that's how you like it too, Liz, huh?" Grant smiled coyly at Liz, making her turn bright red.

"GRANT!" She yelled, embarrassed, pushing his rock-hard shoulder.

Ignoring Grant, I turned to Zach. "You can't intimidate me, Zach, I'm a big- girl, I do what I want."

"Oh, he knows you're a big girl, and Zachy like." Grant butted in sarcastically.

"Grant, shut up." Liz interjected.

"Doesn't make a difference," Zach shrugged, "You'll never be able to run away again, Gallagher Girl, 'cause I'll always be watching."

"Peeping Tom..." Grant muttered, earning a mean glare from Liz.

"We'll see," I said, staring Zach down, "Plus I never said I was running away again, it was just a thought." I turned and walked away, Liz promptly following.

Once we were in the main hallway I turned and smiled at Liz. "Now what would you say if this time when I ran away I took you, Bex, and Macey with me? Then would you let me go?" I smiled sheepishly. "I really think it's the only way. I need to face the Circle... but I also don't want to endanger you three."

Liz sighed, "Cammie, if you're really going to do this, you need us. I'm really against this but if you're going to go, you need to tell me so we can make a plan. A serious, thought out, fool-proof plan." Liz said strategically.

I smiled. "There's no such thing as fool-proof."

* * *

There was awkward silence at the dinner table (the adults were still making calls, so it was just the four of us) as the utensils clinked and clanged, but no one spoke a single word.

Until Grant spoke up.

"Who is playing footsie with me?" He asked, suddenly. He turned to face Zach. "Sorry man, I don't roll that way."

Zach scowled at him. "Just no, Grant. No."

Liz giggled at Grant and returned to eating her spaghetti. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!" She sang happily, thankfully not letting the silence settle again. "Are we doing anything... special?"

I laughed, and twirled spaghetti around my fork. "Unless you count Mom burning more food as special, than no."

Liz pouted. "Aww."

"You know I could break out the portable stripper pole," Grant began suggesting.

"No." Liz, Zach, and I said at the same time.

"Damn, you guys are no fun."

"So um, Cammie," Liz started nervously, "You have to tell me about the chocolate that goes in the fondue fountain later."

I began choking on the spaghetti I was chewing at Liz's code, referring back to what Macey had said at the dance (that Zach put the chocolate in my fondue fountain).

"Well that's attractive," Grant commented.

When I finally stopped choking I looked at her. "Excuse me?" I breathed out.

She smiled at me. "You know, how's the chocolate? Sweet or bitter? Is it worth spending all that money on?"

"Um, Liz," I said, seeing Zach and Grant's faces in my peripherals, "let's not talk about the um... fondue fountain right now."

Liz laughed as Grant made a face.

"You mean the fountain that like, throws up babies, Cam?" Grant asked.

"Just leave it, Grant." Zach rolled his eyes. "It's like girl code, you're a guy. You just don't try to understand. Don't worry."

"I wanna know!" He protested.

"I'll tell you when you're older," I said smugly.

Liz laughed at Grant, and I looked between them. Why was Liz suddenly laughing at Grant's jokes. Zach caught my eye and seemed to have the same idea as he looked between them.

We finished our dinner to the sounds of Liz giggling and Grant muttering things about chocolate under his breath.

* * *

I found Zach by the window after dinner. "What do you thinks going on between them?" I asked bluntly, crossing my arms and leaning against the other side of the window.

He turned to look at me. "What do you thinks going on between us?" He cocked his head, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject," I raised an eyebrow, "And why do you bring it up?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you're still made at me about before." He said referring to him refusing to sleep with me.

I shrugged, copying him. "Maybe. Maybe not. And what do you know about Grant and Liz?" I took a step so that I was almost touching him.

He smiled a huge smile at me. "Are you going to attempt to _seduce_ me, Gallagher Girl?"

"Why?" I asked, "Do you want me to try?" I asked, confused. That was not my intention.

The smile stayed on his face but he didn't answer.

"So you don't know anything." I said, retreating a step back. "What did you think would happen between us Zach? In general?" I asked, trying to pry into the inner depths of his mind. "After _protecting _me," I quoted sourly, "and continuously shutting me out, where did you think we were going in the future? Tell me, cause I really wanna know."

His smile disappeared. "What do you think, Gallagher Girl? You think I'm some emotionless rock who doesn't think about the future? Well I do," He snapped. "But you're too good of a person to be in my future. I know I'll never be the kind of guy that has a relationship and gets married. But you wouldn't know that, cause I didn't tell you. Don't you think I want a future where I have a daughter that runs into my arms when I come home? I'm not going to live long, Gallagher Girl. My only purpose is to protect you and take down the Circle, and most likely die in the process. And you, well, you're going to live a long happy life, with a family. You're going to retire from the CIA after many years of service with a husband and a bunch of kids, without having to worry about the Circle, and that's how the future's going to be." He said, and walked away.

I slid down the wall, absorbing it all.

Zach didn't see me in his future, he expected to die young? To die taking down the Circle and protecting me?

And then it hit me.

Did I want Zach in my future? Did I want him to be that husband? Did I want to be that mother smiling at that daughter running to hug Zach when he came home?

I did know one thing.

Zach Goode wasn't going to die protecting me and taking down the Circle.

Because I was going to take down the Circle, and if I had to, die trying.

* * *

Liz was on my pull out couch and Zach was on Grant's when I walked into the living room.

"Dude, I don't care if we're both guys, I'm not gay, you're not gay, I've been laid... we're not gay, end of story, I'm sleeping on this side, you get that side, and yeah, it's all cool." Grant rambled, climbing into the other side of the pullout bed, a barrier of pillows between him and Zach.

"Whatever, Grant." Zach mumbled, turning away from him, but facing my pullout bed (not to mention my side!).

"Hey, Cam." Liz nodded.

"Hey."

"So about that fondue fountain..." She started as I turned out the lights and climbed under the covers next to her.

"It's broken Liz, the fountain is broken."

And somehow, at that moment, I met Zach's eyes across the space and he understood what I was saying.

He was hurting, and I was going to help him be whole again.

* * *

so, go **vote** in the **gallagher girl awards 2010** (link on my profile!)

and if you would be so kind (and want to of course) this story is nominated in the coolest post OGSY fanfic, so vote please?

and i'm also up for awesomest writer, so it'd be cool of you to vote for me, and like, vote in general. :)

merry christmas, happy kwanza, and a happy new year everyone!

remember voting ends january 1st!

**HAS ANYONE HEARD **_i just had sex feat. akon?_ **ITS HYSTERICAL :D**


	25. what do you mean, you seduced zach?

**where there's a spy, there's a way**

part ventiquattro

_credit to ally carter_

_chameleon POV_

I woke up to feel Liz's fist hitting my back, her body following. I groaned and tried to push her away in my sleeping stupor.

I peeked through my eyelashes and saw it was still dark out, and my internal clock told me it was 3 o'clock in the morning on Christmas Eve.

"Ughhhhhh," I groaned, "Liz get off of me."

"Mhmmm." She mumbled not moving.

"Your laptop exploded." I murmured.

She shot right up. "WHAT?" She screamed.

Zach and Grant both bolted upright in bed. "What?" They both yelled.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Liz, your laptop didn't really explode. I just want you to _get off of me_."

"Liz!" Grant yelled, "This is not the time to be a lesbian! I'm trying to sleep, and I would prefer it if you would chose a different life-partner than my sister. Kay, thanks, bye." He said strangely before throwing himself back down onto the pillow and attempting to go back to sleep.

Zach just gave him a weird look, pulled the covers back over himself and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Cammie," Liz said.

"It's fine, Liz, don't worry." I soothed, laying back down, Liz following suit.

"Pssssst!" She hissed at me, and I turned over to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, eyes closed.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" She said seriously.

"What!" I yelled, sitting up and nearly falling out of bed.

She giggled. "I had a dream and peacock was playing like theme music throughout the whole thing and now its stuck in my head."

I stared at her stupidly. "I didn't even know you listened to that."

"OH MY GOD." Grant sat up. "SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU." He yelled angrily.

"I could kill you first." I retorted, turning back to Liz.

"You've got the finest architecture, end of the rainbow lookin' treasure." I quoted from Peacock. There was a pause. "You really listen to that?"

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"I don't want to hear you two talking about dick over there!" Grant yelled from his pillow.

"Shut up Grant, you talk about yours all the time. I'm surprised you're not gay. I don't know how you convinced Zach to sleep in the same bed as you." I snapped.

Ignoring Grant, Liz continued, "I also know the lyrics to I Just Had Sex Feat. Akon." She nodded solemnly.

"Seriously?" I asked awed. "Out of the two of us I thought I was the bad one."

She smiled, "I've been working on it."

There was a silence and then we both broke out giggling.

"THIS IS NOT A SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Grant roared.

"Grant, shut the fuck up." I said angrily. "Stop fucking PMSing."

He growled at me and pulled the covers over his head. "Fucking bitch."

I climbed silently out of bed and over to Grant's side. "I may not have a thong at the moment Grant, but I can still strangle you." I said before jumping on him and effectively wrapping my hands around his neck.

He kneed me in the stomach rolled over so that I was on top of the barrier of pillows between him and Zach.

Zach pulled the covers down on his side. "Why the hell can't you two just ever give it a rest?" He muttered angrily.

I kneed Grant in the balls and he pushed me onto Zach, and retreated to his side, nursing his jewels.

I looked up at Zach. "Merry Christmas?" I asked.

He sighed, and my whole body moved as his body rose and fell.

Liz laughed and Grant moaned as I climbed off of Zach and back into my own bed. "Shut the hell up Grant and go back to sleep." I said, before turning over and attempting to sleep.

The room became silent as I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Liz shaking me. I rolled over and she gave me the universal sign for be quiet.

She pointed to Grant and Zach who were sleeping and I understood. We both crept to their bed and I counted down... 3... 2...1...

We jumped onto the mattress and started jumping up and down.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Grant yelled, sitting up and getting kneed by Liz.

"Oopsie Daisies!" She giggled, jumping off the bed to see the damage she did.

"Stop, Gallagher Girl," Zach moaned.

I laughed, "Make me, Blackthorne Boy."

With speed no one who just woke up should have his hand shot out and grabbed my leg.

I squeaked as I fell on top of him for the second time that morning.

Our faces were almost touching and I stopped breathing. He reached up and brushed the hair away from my face.

"Morning, Gallagher Girl," He whispered, looking into my eyes.

Grant's groan pulled me back into reality and I rolled off of Zach, not wanting to.

I laid next to him and listened as Liz tried to find out how damaged Grant's nose was.

I climbed under the covers next to Zach and his hand found mind, and closed around my fingers. I turned to face my body toward his and buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in the warmth and comfort he provided.

We stayed like that for minutes until Liz spoke. "Nothing's broken, its just swollen. Don't worry, Grant, you'll feel better by New Years!" She said cheerfully.

"Zach," I whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at me. I clenched his hand tighter and scooched closer to him. "You're not going to die young. You're not going to die taking down the Circle and protecting me, and you're gonna get married to a really pretty nice girl some day and you're gonna have that daughter." I paused. "Just thought you should know."

He squeezed my hand. "Thanks for trying." He whispered, "But that's not my destiny."

I looked at him angrily. "Nothing's going to happen to you. If anyone's going to die, it's going to be me, and that's okay." I said. "They're after me, not you, or Grant, or Liz, or anyone else."

He pulled his head down closer to mine. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Gallagher Girl," He whispered as Grant and Liz walked into the kitchen to get ice. "I would die before anything did."

"Why?" I asked bravely.

He raised his eyebrows. "You know the answer to that. You're a Gallagher Girl, figure it out."

An idea popped into my mind. "You're going to tell me," I murmured, bringing my face closer to him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

I wrapped my right leg around his waist, bringing myself over him.

And then I kissed him. Hard.

Straddling him on the bed, I kissed him again and asked, "Why, Zach?"

Voice stangled he said, "Because I lo—"

* * *

I woke up with a start breathing hard. Liz rubbed her eyes and sat up next to me, and I noticed everyone else was still asleep.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"I think I just seduced Zach." I said to her.

"What!" Liz yelled. "YOU SEDUCED ZACH?" She yelled.

Before I could quiet her Zach spoke without moving or opening his eyes, "I believe I would remember being seduced and believe me, not such thing happened."

"Better not," Grant mumbled from where he was sleeping, and his snoring started again.

Liz looked at me wide eyed. "Oops!"

"Liz," I asked, eyeing the boys, "What would the reasons for a person to take a bullet for someone else be?"

"Well," she began listing, "Parental instinct, employment—like a bodyguard, and then there's for love." She looked at me. "Wait, why are you asking? WHO TOOK A BULLET FOR YOU?" she yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"No one, Liz," I laughed, "I was just trying to figure something out." Obviously, my dream was telling me I was _very_ attracted to Zach and he would die for me because he's my bodyguard. End of story. Nothing to read between the lines...

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOURSELF SHOT?" She yelled.

"NO LIZ!" I yelled. "Forget I even asked it, alright? Chill."

She nodded her head. "I've been meaning to ask you," She started.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn everything over the summer? I just wanted to investigate some leads so I was kinda wondering who or what your sources were."

I froze. It was the one thing I couldn't tell anyone.

Who my sources were.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She asked, taking a professional and serious tone of voice.

"I'd have to kill you."

"No really."

"No really, either I'd have to kill you or something else would come after you and kill you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I think I know who you talked to. I know what you did, Cammie. No one else guessed but I did. You went and saw her. You talked to her." Grant and Zach were sitting up now, watching. Liz leaned toward me. "_You made a deal with her, didn't you_?"

"If I answer the question Liz, I sign our death warrants. You shouldn't have guessed," I said angrily, nearly snarling at her.

"What'd you promise her?" Liz asked angrily. "WHAT. WAS. THE. DEAL." She asked, loudly.

We were both out of the bed by now, a shouting match across the room.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. It's not just my life in danger."

"You made a deal with _her_, Cammie!" Liz yelled. "It's a death sentence in its own!"

"I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" I yelled. "She had me. She had leverage." I screamed. "That week in the summer you can't remember, Liz? That you never told anyone about? She drugged you! She had you! She had you and Macey and Bex! What was I supposed to do?" I yelled, finally telling someone.

Liz looked at me surprised. "What?"

"She had you and Bex and Macey. There was no other way out."

"What?" Zach breathed out. "What she make you do, Cammie?"

Grant went to stand next to Liz and support her since she looked like she was about to faint.

"That's the scary part. She didn't ask anything really. Yet. She said she'd use me later. But there was one thing..." I shook my head. "But I can't tell you. She'd kill them for sure."

"What? You're safe with me, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, holding my arms.

I shook my head. "No. No. No. She has my grandparents, Zach." I started crying. "She's using them against me. They didn't even know my Dad was a spy!" Zach pulled me into him, and I began crying in his shoulder like a baby.

Totally unattractive I might add.

"Zach—" I said crying. "She has our daughter,"

Haha, just kidding. Did you believe that? I'm no whore.

No, this is what really happened:

"Zach," I said crying, "She wanted me to get something from you. To honey pot you, but I couldn't do it. She wants the journal. Even though we already decoded it and everything, she still wants it. But I couldn't use you." I cried.

"It's okay, Cam." He soothed. "You're safe now. You're safe here, we'll get your grandparents back."

I shook my head. "No we won't. I'd be surprised if they weren't already dead by now. I know how she works. I spent three weeks in that base, locked up... with her."

He cradled my head. "Shh, it's going to be alright. It's all going to be alright, don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Why?" I pulled away. "Why do you care? You shouldn't. No one should. Why do you care about me? Why do you put up with me and bother protecting me?" I asked through my tears.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. "Cammie," He murmured, "You already know the answer. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would do anything to protect you, not just because it's my duty, but because I have to. Remember that." He hugged me tighter, "And I promise it's all going to be okay, and I don't break my word." He said, pulling away. "I'll go make some calls."

After he turned around I wiped my nose and looked at Grant bending in front of Liz, trying to console her.

What a Merry Christmas, huh?


	26. maybe we should keep things platonic

**where there's a spy, there's a way**

part venticinque

_credit to ally carter_

_chameleon POV_

I stared out the front window at the snow. It all looked so peaceful, so calm. It made me desperately want to be a part of the calm, no worries, nothing.

I jumped when my cell phone rang and after a moment or two I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hey, Mace. What's up?" I asked, walking into the living room and falling not so gracefully onto the couch.

"I really don't know how to say this. So first, I'd like to point out, we're seniors, senior year is almost over, I'm a big girl, and umm, my situation is different than most..."

I sat up straight. "Did you get knocked up?" I asked, bewildered. "Cause that's what it sounds like."

"What?" Liz yelled from her laptop next to me.

Grant snorted and looked at Zach who just got off the phone. "Wow, McHenry _would_ get knocked up. She didn't need those tampons after all."

I glared at him as she hurried to explain. "No! Of course not! But... Preston, he... I know you told him to get me jewelry and all..." She dragged.

"Yeah. I told him that but... oh. OHMYFUCKINGGOD." I jumped off the couched. "ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED TO PRESTON WINTERS?" I yelled.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Liz yelled.

"He proposed, yeah," Macey said happily, almost dream-like, "And the diamond is gigantic, Cam, you should see it!" She squealed. "SO I SAID YES!"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. You're getting married?" I yelled, still confused. "How does that happen."

"Well you see, Gallagher Girl," Zach interrupted, "When a man loves a woman _very_ much, or wants to get laid _really_ bad..."

"Shut up, Zach." I said as he smirked at me.

"Our parents are ecstatic, not that I need their approval or anything." Macey said. "I was thinking of having the wedding in June, right after we graduate."

"Macey that all sounds great but," I sat down, hating to deliver the bad news, "You're going to have to tell him. The truth. About what we are. How we saved his life. He'll be in danger."

There was a pause. "Well, he already as Secret Service so I'll just make sure he's well protected, and trust me, Cam, I think he'll take it well. Probably want to role play too..." She murmured at the end.

"Okay, I don't need to hear about that." I said, laughing. "I'm really happy for you, Mace. Really. Preston's...great." I said, looking for the right word.

Grant snorted.

"Thanks, Cammie. Now, don't go doing anything stupid! Cause you're my maid of honor!" She said laughing. "Thanks, Cammie, for everything. Merry Christmas!"

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Macey."

We disconnected and I sat there for a moment. "Damn."

"What?" Liz asked, back to working on her latest virus.

"I can't do anything stupid now cause I'm the maid of honor. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Liz laughed. "That's why we love Macey!" Then she burst out hysterically laughing. "So now technically, you honey-potted Macey's fiancé!"

I scowled. "Shut up, Liz."

I had an idea suddenly. "Grant," He looked up. "Come here," I beckoned him with my finger.

"Am I gonna get hurt?" He asked nervously. I didn't answer and he followed me nervously up to the attic.

"Let's spar!" I exclaimed.

He got a new look in his eye. "You don't have to ask twice."

We began sparring and it felt natural to me. It was a break from reality that I would take any day.

Zach walked up the stairs just as Grant slammed me into the ground. In retaliation, I rolled us over and landed a punch in his face. As I pulled back to aim another shot, Zach spoke.

"I can take it from here, Grant." I rolled off Grant, who threw me a smile.

"We'll call it a draw, Cam." He offered before stomping down the stairs.

Zach stepped onto the mat. "Think you can take me, Gallagher Girl?" He taunted.

I just smirked. "I think the question is Zach, are you as good as your ego thinks?"

He smirked right back at me, before charging and nearly slamming me to the ground.

I sidestepped and turned to face him, "Come on, Zachy," I cooed, trying to make him angry. "Can't you do better than that?" He just grinned in response, as if I was going to regret those words.

"I think you're the one who thinks they're better than they are." Zach commented, as he dodged a kick and a punch from me.

"Maybe." I said, landing a kick to his shoulder, and sweeping his legs from underneath him.

"Or maybe you just want an excuse to have me on top of you," He commented, climbing on top of me. "It's okay, I don't mind."

I scowled at him, remembering our previous conversations about sex, and kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up, Zach. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"That's right, talk dirty to me." He joked, lunging at me. Catching him by surprise I landed an extremely hard kick point black on the left side of his face, definitely leaving a bruise. He landed on the ground with a large outtake of breath, and I jumped on top of him for good measure.

"Don't tell me that was your best," I taunted, frustrated over the sex jokes.

"You're just pissed, Cammie." He said, looking straight up at me. "You're pissed that I won't take advantage of you and screw you? Fine, that's cool." He said, coolly.

I climbed off of him and scowled. "Screw you, that's not what it's about, Zach."

He sat up. "Maybe we should just keep things platonic, between us." He said a moment later. "That way, you're not worried about why I won't have sex with you, and I'm not worried about why you're always so pissed at me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" I yelled, storming down the stairs, and into Aunt Abby's bathroom to take a shower.

After a frustrating shower, I got dressed, brushed my hair and stormed into Aunt Abby's room. "Ughhhh!" I screamed into her pillow. "I hate men!" I yelled.

She just smirked. "And that is why I will never get married." She joked.

I sat up. "What're we going to do, Aunt Abby?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I mean about the whole Gallagher situation. It got bombed, where are we supposed to go... Blackthorne!" I yelled, exasperated.

She just looked at me.

"Oh my God, we're going to Blackthorne, aren't we?" I screamed.

She shrugged. "Sorry, Cam."

I stormed out of her room and into the living room where Liz and Grant and Zach were (I was ignoring Zach though).

"Elizabeth Sutton. I have the worst news ever." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What, you realized that I'm the favorite child?" Grant asked sarcastically from his seat on the couch.

Ignoring him I turned back to Liz. "Guess where we're going?"

She looked at me thoughtfully for a second. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"OHMYGOD. THIS SUCKS."

"I KNOW!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Grant asked, annoyed.

"The Gallagher Girls are coming to Blackthorne." Zach said, knowing what we were talking about the whole time.

"Shit." Grant cursed. "You know, I would think Gallagher Girls would be ecstatic to see Blackthorne, you know, be surrounded by a whole camp full of guys." Grant commented, analyzing Liz's and I's reactions.

"I think Cammie, Macey, Bex, and I are the only girls who hate the idea." Liz said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why is it so bad?" Zach asked Liz, putting down his soda.

Liz just shook her head at him. "You will never understand, you're a guy."

"Try me."

"Too much bad experience with males..." Liz said.

"Don't worry, Liz," Grant said. "I got your back. I got Cam's back, and McHenry's and Bex's. 'Cause ya know," He smirked. "I'm that good."

"That's something I would expect Zach to say," Liz pointed out, "And sorry Grant, but that's not very reassuring."

Grant's face fell.

"Oh no." I realized.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Who's gonna tell Macey?"

"Crap." Liz cursed.

* * *

**hello fellow readers!**

**The gallagher girl awards 2010 close on January 1****st****! **_**that's two days!**_

**So go vote! Link on my profile!**

**This story is up for best **_**POST OGSY**_** fic so vote for it por favor? Or vote in general?**

**Also, I'm up for **_**awesomest writer**_**, so if you voted for me, that'd be amazing, but your vote in general for any writer is MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**Thanks! Happy New Year, Everyone! **


	27. the great escape of the chameleon

**when in doubt, spy it out**

part ventisei

_credit to ally carter_

_chameleon POV_

"Cam, what are you doing?" Liz asked, from behind me. I hadn't even heard her come in.

I cursed under my breath in Farsi, and turned around to look at her. "Nothing, Liz, don't worry about it."

She looked at the bag sitting next to the front door, the jacket I was wearing, and the car keys I was slipping into my pocket.

"Are you on some crazy suicidal mission or something?" She yelled. "You can't do this again! You can't just leave me again!" Her face was bright red and she was screaming.

"Liz," I tried to soothe, to stop her from drawing attention.

"What is going on here?" Solomon asked, suddenly appearing behind Liz.

"She's leaving," Liz looked at me accusingly.

"Oh really?" Solomon cocked an eyebrow.

Mom and Abby appeared behind him, and two seconds later Grant and Zach came down from the attic from sparring.

"Then go." Solomon said.

"What! Joe!" Abby and Mom cried at once.

"If she thinks she can do everything on her own, then let her go." He looked straight at me. "I mean, you survived the first time, and surely you know you're not invincible."

"Joe-" Zach started, but Solomon cut him off.

"Go ahead, Cameron." He nodded toward the door. "If you think you're invincible, go on your rescue mission, go try to infiltrate the Circle just like Matthew Morgan did. You know how well it turned out for him." He spoke coolly.

"I don't care what you think," Liz spoke suddenly, out of character, to both Solomon and I. She moved past me in front of the door and crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you leave."

"It was never your decision, Liz." I said, not looking at her.

"Oh but you made it my choice, Cam, don't you remember?" She said, referring to when I told her she and Macey and Bex could come with me next time.

"It was a mistake, too dangerous." I shook my head.

"Oh so it's alright for you to risk your life, but not okay for the rest of us to want to help you?" Grant interrupted.

"You can't!" I yelled. "I barely got Macey, Bex, and Liz out of there the first time let alone myself! And now they have my grandparents! I don't see anyone else actually doing something! So if I have to do it myself," I roughly pushed past Liz, grabbing the bag too, "So be it!"

"Joe! How could you let her go!" I heard my mother yell. "This isn't the classroom! She's your daughter!"

I ran to the minivan, fumbling with the keys momentarily. I climbed in, threw my bag in the passenger side and was about to put the keys into the ignition when my door was pulled open, and Grant's angry face appeared.

He yanked me out of the car, and as I struggled to fight him, Zach appeared from the snowy landscape and grabbed hold of my legs, with a tight grip. I kicked, whacked, and yelled for them to let me go, but they only did when we were safely back inside and they dumped me on Abby's bed, quickly running out only after Liz threw my bag inside and locking the door behind them.

I screamed, and banged on the door. "Let! Me! Out!" I screamed.

I slid down the door and buried my head in my hands. After thinking for a bit, I realized there was only one thing I could do at a time like this.

So I pulled out my phone and stared at it for a second before dialing a number.

"Speak."

"It's Cameron Morgan."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to infiltrate the Circle. I can get on the inside."

There was pause. "You know where to meet me. Tomorrow, at noon."

"Thank you, Mr. Townsend."

The line disconnected.

I smiled, knowing my plan was being put into action. Then I made one more call.

* * *

The moon shone lightly through the window as I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, I heard the small sound of someone breaking into Abby's window from the outside. So I zipped up my jacket and grabbed my bag.

The window popped off, and I climbed out.

Macey put the window back and sealed it shut. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually helping you do this, Cameron."

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Thanks, Macey."

"You better stay alive," She commented, brushing her hair out of her face as we travelled toward the Jeep she had commandeered.

"I will." I looked at her as we climbed in the vehicle. "I promise."

After she started the Jeep and climbed out of the driveway she spoke again. "I hope you don't mind, I called in some backup."

I glanced in the rearview mirror to see Grant sitting in the seat behind me.

"You called _my brother_? How did you manage that?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "I've got connections."

"If you're going to do this, Cammie, it's just as much my fight as yours." Grant said, leaning forward. "I'm not going to let my sister go into a battle alone."

I looked back at him. "Thanks, Grant."

We drove in silence until Macey pulled up to an abandoned gas station. There was a motorcycle and a civic waiting there.

She pulled her shades on and smiled at me as we climbed out of the Jeep. "This is where we depart, Cam." She looked at Grant. "You take care of my girl, you hear, Smith?"

He nodded seriously. "Of course I will."

She nodded back. "Good." She turned to me and pulled me into a big, long hug. "Be careful, please. You got to make it to my wedding."

"I will," I promised, pulling her tighter.

She let go, and stepped away, climbing onto the motorcycle. "See you later, Cam." She called, "Bye, Grant!" And she sped away, toward her fiancé.

I watched her disappear down the road, and breathed out a sigh before turning to Grant.

He put his arm around me. "Alright, let's get a move on."

We climbed into the civic, me in the passenger seat. "Where we going, Cam?" He asked, backing out and following the way Macey had left.

"We're going to meet Townsend, at the CIA base." I said. "In Langley."

He just raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really? I thought he was MI6?"

I nodded. "He is, but he's meeting us there."

He just nodded, and we again, rode in silence, for an hour an a half until we reached Langley.

We parked a ways away, and walked into the mall I had once before with my mother, and I dragged Grant into the dressing room of a women's store with me.

The mirror scanned Grant and I's retinas, and I spoke, "Cameron Ann Morgan, student at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"Grant Joseph Smith, student at Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men."

"Access Granted." A robotic voice spoke, as the mirror slid away, and a ladder dropped down.

We climbed down, and a guard greeted us at the bottom, making sure we were ourselves.

Once we got our passes and were inside the base, people turned and whispered.

"They're legendary. Solomon's twins."

"Are those Solomon and Cameron's kids?"

"What the hell are they doing here?"

Grant and I held out heads high, walking toward the conference room to meet Townsend.

We walked in and I closed the door behind us.

"Miss Morgan," He greeted, from his large seat. "Mr. Smith." He looked at the both of us. "Never did I expect to see both of Joseph Solomon's children working together, nonetheless in the same room."

"Sir," I said, sitting in a chair.

"Let's get down to it then," He said, lacing his fingers and leaning forward. "The plan is, one of our double agents in the Circle will claim to have captured you and your brother, where you will both gain their trust. It's easier for Grant, since he was trained as an assassin and a lot of their recruits come from Blackthorne. I know you've already talked to Ms. Goode, Cameron, so you can use your previous conversations and agreements to your advantage." He leaned back. "You do know this is a great risk, and the probability of your grandparents survival is minimal, correct?"

I looked straight at him. "They're probably already dead."

He nodded. "True. Now, since you and Grant are already eighteen, your parents do not need to know about this, nor do you need their consent, _but_," he said. "They both have enough clearance to view every step of your mission. You know, once you get in there, the only possible contact you will have is through the double agents. But, we will imbed trackers under your skin."

Grant and I nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

Townsend was leading Grant and I out of the room when a commotion reached our ears. We turned to see a very angry crowd of people surrounding Abigail Cameron and Zachary Goode.

"They're my niece and nephew," She snapped to someone, "I have a right to see them."

"It's not you we're worried about, it's him," someone said, referring to Zach.

"He's one of us." She snapped back. "So I don't give a damn what you say or think," She grabbed Zach's shoulder, and pushed through the angry crowd, but stopped when she saw Grant and I standing by Townsend.

"What are you doing, Grant?" Zach yelled. "Of all people, I thought you agreed with us!" He yelled. "You're putting yourself and Cameron in danger!" He yelled, pushing forward, but Abby held him back.

"Zach is right," She said coolly. "You two really shouldn't be doing this."

I looked at Grant. "But we are." I replied in the same tone. We turned around to follow Townsend, "And Aunt Abby?" I said, "Merry Christmas."

With those last words, Grant and I walked out of the CIA base with Townsend, preparing for the greatest, and maybe final, mission of our lives.

"You ready?" I asked Grant.

He shook his head. "You'd think being trained to be an assassin my entire life would prepare me for this but no," He said. "How about you?"

I shook my head also. "You'd think since I'd been captured by the Circle before I'd be ready for this but no," I smiled at him, "But I'm glad I have you on my side this time, Grant."

He smiled right back at me. "You know I love you, Cam, right?" He asked as we climbed into a bulletproof CIA issued Escalade.

I nodded. "I love you too, Grant." I leaned into his side. "We'll make it back," I murmured.

"I hope so," He said, as the car started and we pulled out of the base, to the greatest mission anyone had ever gone on.

I turned around and watched the base fade out of my vision and I couldn't help but think, what am I doing?

* * *

how's that? Two updates, two days in a row!

so... link on my profile for the **GALLAGHER GIRL AWARDS**

vote por favor!


End file.
